La Résurrection du Phénix
by I.think.I.m.blue
Summary: Elara, simple orpheline parisienne, se retrouve précipitée au cœur d'une guerre sainte opposant Hadès, Seigneur des Enfers, à Athéna, Déesse de la Sagesse et de la Stratégie Guerrière. Elle y apprendra le sens de du devoir et du courage, mais y perdra également de nombreux camarades et amis. Voici son histoire. Attention, présence de yaoi, de yuri et d'OCs.
1. Prologue - Cosmoénergie

_**Bonjour cher , bienvenue sur cette fanfiction Saint Seiya un peu spéciale. En effet, contrairement à une fanfiction habituelle se déroulant durant les siècles les plus connus de Saint Seiya, cette histoire fait place au cours du XVe siècle, une période très peu documentée dans le manga et ses spin-off. **_

_**Pour les informations générales, cette histoire raconte donc l'histoire de la dernière chevalière du Phénix, avant Ikki au XXe siècle. Elle contient donc pléthore d'OC en tout genre que j'espère vous apprécierez. Cependant, une partie des événements racontés ne sera pas inventée et sera tirée des tomes XV et XVI de **_**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas Chronicles**_**. Il en va de même pour quelques chevaliers d'Athéna qui existait déjà (donc les plus connus sont Sage et Hakurei). **_

_**Cette histoire a originalement été commencée et postée en 2017. Mais la première version publiée était pleine de faute et j'ai donc décidé, pour un parfait nouveau départ, de la supprimer et de la reposter corrigée. Le rythme de publication sera assez fluctuant, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps d'écrire durant l'année scolaire, les chapitres mettront du temps à sortir. Mais je ferais du mieux que je peux pour vous fournir des chapitres assez régulièrement.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture. **_

~o~

_Du feu, absolument partout. Bleu, non-naturel, venu des Enfers._

_Puis un Univers, géant, vide._

_Une silhouette, perdue, seule, abandonnée. Mais paisible, puissante, invulnérable. Une puissance immense, infinie._

_Et les flammes reviennent. Mais différentes, elles sont noires, négatives, dangereuses. Des corps apparaissent, ils brûlent, souffrent. Le feu les consume, lentement. Ils hurlent, endurent la douleur._

_C'est de sa faute. Ils sont tous morts à cause d'elle. Elle est coupable, de tout, de leurs souffrances, de leurs morts. Mais aussi de sa déchéance, de leur séparation, de sa corruption. Son visage apparaît alors. Immense, intimidant. Et il lui hurla toutes ses fautes, tous ses vices, toutes ses erreurs. Elle a peur, elle est terrifiée. Elle tombe._

Elara se réveilla en sursaut. En sueur, haletante et perdue, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas en danger, mais seulement couchée, dans son lit, complètement épuisée. Elle prit deux grandes bouffés d'oxygène pour calmer son cœur battant la chamade. Les images de ce cauchemar défilaient encore derrière ses yeux fatigués. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant même de réussir à fermer les yeux à nouveau. Bien qu'avec difficulté, elle finit cependant par se rendormir.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, il ne lui restait aucun souvenir de son cauchemar. Ce n'était après tout qu'une enfant innocente et n'avait pas encore conscience des dangers qui se tramaient dans son dos.

~o~

\- Elara ! Reviens ici ! Je t'ai déjà répété maintes et maintes fois que cette partie de l'orphelinat t'est interdite ! Arrête-toi ! Elara !

\- Nan ! Je vais voir quand même !

L'enfant courrait toujours. Ses petites jambes bougeaient le plus vite possible, pour échapper à la bonne sœur qui tentait, vainement, de la suivre. Elle se trouvait dans une partie défendue du pensionnat, une aile qu'elle n'avait jamais visitée. L'aile des invités, pavillon interdit aux enfants orphelins accueillis par l'Église.

Il y a quelques jours, elle avait aperçu une personne inconnue se promener dans les couloirs de l'immense bâtiment qui lui servait de foyer depuis sa toute petite enfance. Sa curiosité étant plutôt exacerbée, elle tenait à tout prix à connaître l'identité de cet homme. Car c'était un homme, elle en était sûre. Avec une carrure pareille, aucune hésitation n'était possible. Mais cet homme n'était pas comme les autres. Il dégageait quelque chose de spécial. Dans son aura ou son comportement. Cependant, Elara n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur cette différence.

Elle courrait toujours, absorbée par ses réflexions intérieures, et ne vit absolument pas l'homme en question dans ce couloir pourtant très large et le percuta de plein fouet. Elle rebondit sur ses jambes robustes, vacilla vers l'arrière et se retrouva sur les fesses, abasourdit.

Le grand personnage lâcha un : « Oups !... Désolé petite. » Timide, en totale opposition avec son gabarit. Il se dépêcha ensuite de s'accroupir à côté de l'enfant pour s'enquiert de son état. Mais elle ne lui répondit pas, trop occuper à le détailler des pieds à la tête. Il était immense. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient blonds comme le blé et ses grands yeux, plutôt enfantins mais brillant d'une grande intelligence, étaient d'un bleu penchant vers le violet. Il ne devait pas être très âgé, mais pour la jeune enfant, il avait l'air d'un géant. Et il dégageait une aura dorée, différente, douce.

\- Hey ! Ça va gamine ? Répéta le jeune homme doucement en secouant sa main droite devant le visage de la demoiselle.

\- Euh… Oui… Oui. Pardon monsieur… de vous avoir tapé.

Elle s'apprêtait à se relever et à repartir de plus belle pour aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie, avant que les bonnes sœurs ne la trouvent, mais l'invité lui attrapa délicatement le bras de sa si grande main.

\- Attends petite !... Il me semble que cet endroit est interdit aux enfants. Non ?!... Enfin, c'est ce que la bonne sœur Marie m'a dit en arrivant ici.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Ne lui dites pas que vous m'avez vu sinon je vais me faire punir ! S'exclama soudainement l'enfant, remuant nerveusement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas petite, je ne dirai rien si c'est ce qui te fait peur, lui répondit l'homme d'un ton rassurant. Mais au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Elara, monsieur !

\- Eh bien Elara, je vais te laisser partir, mais tâche de ne pas revenir, je ne pourrais pas mentir plus d'une fois pour toi. Sur ce, au revoir et peut-être à une prochaine fois.

Mais alors qu'il allait partir, une petite voix l'interrogea :

\- Et vous monsieur ?

\- Vous quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il, ne comprenant absolument pas.

\- C'est quoi votre prénom ?

\- Oh pardon !... J'ai oublié de me présenter moi-même… Je suis vraiment tête en l'air… Je m'appelle Francisca, bafouilla-t-il en se frottant la nuque, quelque peu gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas un prénom de fille ça ? Répondit-elle du tac au tac, sur un ton très enfantin.

\- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas petite ! S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Je rigolais monsieur, c'était pour vous importuner. Au revoir monsieur Francisca ! Répliqua la fillette en rigolant.

Néanmoins, Elara n'attendit pas la réponse et repartit en courant rejoindre sa meilleure amie qui devait sûrement l'attendre impatiemment pour aller prendre leur repas au réfectoire. C'est vrai que le soleil commençait à se coucher, il était donc presque dix-neuf heures. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle soit en retard, sinon Aédé lui en voudrait.

Elle arriva bien vite près du plus grand olivier de l'orphelinat, leur point de rendez-vous habituel lorsqu'elles se séparaient pour une quelconque raison. Elle vit de loin une chevelure vert-menthe décoiffé. C'était elle. Sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, sa seule et première amie. Elle l'attendait, sagement, comme à son habitude, lisant un livre grâce aux derniers rayons que le soleil lui fournissait avant de se coucher totalement. Le ciel rose orangé derrière elle faisait ressortir sa fine silhouette adossée à ce si grand arbre et Elara ne voyait plus qu'elle. Elle resta plantée quelques secondes, se délectant de cette magnifique vision et l'imprimant encore et encore dans ses rétines pour tenter de la conserver le plus longtemps possible dans sa mémoire.

Mais cette contemplation fut brisée par des yeux tout aussi menthe que ses cheveux, ayant cependant quelques reflets orangés parsemant ses iris, ainsi que par un immense sourire se peignant sur le visage de l'observée. Elara se dépêcha d'y répondre par un sourire tout aussi grand. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils étaient inutiles entre elles. Elles se rejoignirent et leurs mains se lièrent. Par habitude. Une douce chaleur enveloppa le cœur d'Elara et elle ne put s'arrêter de sourire. Sans aucune raison.

Elles partirent ensuite manger et comme la jeune enfant espiègle s'y attendait, dès qu'elle mit un pied dans le réfectoire, la bonne sœur Marie lui attrapa l'oreille tout en grognant un :

\- Ah te voilà enfin toi ! Tu vas nous aider à éplucher les pommes de terre dans les prochains jours, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Je commence à en avoir marre de tes bêtises !

\- Mais… mais ma sœur ! Ça fait mal…

La religieuse ignora ses plaintes et continua de la sermonner pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes devant les regards rieurs voire même les rires francs des autres enfants. Dès qu'elle put retourner à sa place, elle le fit le regard bas et l'oreille rouge. Honteuse.

Immédiatement après s'être assise, une main réconfortante se posa sur la sienne, lui remontant légèrement le moral.

~o~

Les jours passèrent ensuite, aussi différents les uns que les autres et sans incidents notables. Jusqu'à cette après-midi de printemps qui allait donner un tournant à sa vie.

Alors que tous les enfants étaient tranquillement dans la cours devant l'église, jouant et occupant leur quart d'heure de pause, Aédé, une des plus âgée, était tranquillement posée sur un banc, à l'ombre de l'immense bâtiment. Elle y lisait son livre favori du moment, _L'Iliade_ d'Homère. Étant très friande de lecture, elle réussissait toujours à se trouver de nouveaux livres préférés parmi ce qu'elle découvrait dans la si grande bibliothèque de l'orphelinat. Elle aimait particulièrement la mythologie grecque. Ses Dieux, ses héros, ses légendes. Elle était en ce moment même plongée au beau milieu de la guerre de Troie. À lire ces si beaux vers, elle avait presque l'impression d'y être. De voir les combattants à ses côtés, de sentir le vent lui caresser le visage, d'entendre le bruit de lames qui s'entrechoquent, les cris des guerriers… Elle baignait dans cet univers si riche quand quelques garçons, les plus problématiques de l'orphelinat, décidèrent que pour s'occuper, rien n'était mieux que d'importuner les autres enfants sans défense. Et leur victime du jour allait être Aédé.

Ils s'approchèrent donc de leur nouveau souffre-douleur et le plus grand, Louis, lui prit violemment le livre des mains. La jeune enfant protesta et tenta de le récupérer, mais étant plus petite que son agresseur, elle ne parvint qu'à sautiller sur place pendant quelques minutes sous les rires moqueurs des garçons turbulents. Ses protestations augmentèrent donc, mais personne ne se souciait d'elle, ou en tout cas, personne n'osait intervenir. La plupart des enfants avaient déjà subi leurs frasques et la bonne sœur les surveillant était parti soigner un des plus petits à l'infirmerie qui s'était blessé en jouant.

Personne ne semblait enclin à l'aider et elle devrait donc se débrouiller seule. Mais comment faire comprendre à une dizaine de masses de muscles, ou plutôt de gras pour certains, sans cervelle qu'il existait des activités bien plus enrichissantes dans la vie que la maltraitance des plus faibles… N'aimant pas la violence, et n'ayant jamais appris à se battre, il lui fallait trouver une solution pacifique. Elle réfléchit plusieurs secondes, mais ne trouvant aucune issue, elle entreprit de récupérer son bien en négociant avec son « tortionnaire ». Cependant, cette solution ne mena à rien et elle continua d'essayer de récupérer son bien en l'attrapant, mais c'était peine perdue, elle était trop petite et la bande de garçons ne semblait pas encline à la laisser tranquille. Elle se mit donc à prier de tout son cœur pour que la bonne sœur revienne ou que quelqu'un la sorte de ce mauvais pas, ayant juste envie d'un brin de tranquillité avant de débuter les cours de l'après-midi. Bien heureusement, sa prière fut vite exaucée par une voix forte qui déclara :

\- Hey les débiles ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la propriétaire de la voix qui n'était autre qu'une enfant aux cheveux ondulants entre le roux et le châtain foncé et aux yeux de feu, Elara.

Néanmoins, malgré cette superbe entrée, la petite fille ne parvint pas à les impressionner. Ils se contentèrent de lâcher leur souffre-douleur pour une nouvelle victime, la jeune enfant âgée d'à peine dix ans. Aédé les héla, espérant vainement les retenir pour qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à sa meilleure amie, mais c'était peine perdue. Ils ne l'écoutèrent pas. La bande se rapprocha et entoura dangereusement Elara, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Au contraire, elle semblait sûre d'elle et avait le regard immobile, fixé sur le chef de la bande. Ce dernier s'estimait d'ailleurs comme le meilleur, son torse était bombé et il la fixait de toute sa hauteur, Elara n'étant pas bien grande, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Le leader s'apprêtait donc à la frapper quand un curieux phénomène se produisit. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, de plus en plus dangereusement, un halo lumineux apparut autour de la jeune fille. D'abord faible, il devint de plus en plus lumineux. Elle brillait telle un soleil, entouré d'un feu éthéré, immatériel mais pourtant ardent.

À la seconde même ou cette énergie avait émané de l'enfant, la silhouette sombre qui observait la scène d'une fenêtre en hauteur disparue brusquement.

La suite, seule Elara la perçu tant tout se déroula si vite, cette aura spéciale ayant l'air de ralentir le temps. Son poing parti pour s'abattre sûrement sur la joue de son agresseur, mais n'atteignit jamais sa cible. L'homme qu'elle avait rencontré quelque temps plutôt s'était interposé. À une vitesse semblable à celle de la lumière, il s'était placé sur la trajectoire de son poing et ce dernier percuta de plein fouet non pas le torse de l'homme, mais une surface plane et dure. Le choc produisit un bruit monstrueux, mais le colosse ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Lorsque la poussière soulevée par l'attaque retomba, un éclat brillant apparut et tous furent témoins de l'air paisible et du grand sourire qu'affichait le grand blond, Francisca du Taureau, resplendissait dans son armure d'or.

~o~

_** Ça ne coûte rien si ce n'est un peu de votre temps mais sachez que les reviews seront toutes lus et appréciez. Pensez aux auteurs, un petit mot fait deux fois plus plaisir qu'une mise en favoris et redonne de la motivation à l'auteur.**_


	2. Ch I - Un nouveau départ

_**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 1. Il est un peu long et explicatif mais il était nécessaire de raconter tout ça pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. **_

_**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu le plaisir de chercher sur google maps le nombre d'heure de trajet séparant Paris d'Athènes... à pied... environ 330h (sans pause) pour les curieux.**_

_**Petit point info : cette fanfiction se passe au XVe siècle mais il est difficile de ne pas faire d'anachronismes... mais je ferais de mon mieux pour les éviter. Promis. Néanmoins, je considère le Sanctuaire plus avancé au niveau des découvertes que le reste du monde, donc certains choses y apparaissent avec un ou deux siècles d'avance. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

~o~

\- Le Sanctuaire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un endroit merveilleux où tu pourras apprendre à maîtriser cet univers qui bouillonne en toi et où tu trouveras de nombreux camarades et amis de différents âges et origines ayant les mêmes pouvoirs. C'est aussi l'endroit où tu rencontreras ta future déesse. La grande Athéna, déesse de la Sagesse et de la Stratégie guerrière.

\- Et Aédé pourra venir avec nous ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais seuls les enfants s'étant éveillés à la Cosmoénergie sont emmenés au Sanctuaire. Elle ne peut malheureusement pas venir avec nous…

À ces mots, Elara se renfrogna, il était hors de question qu'elle parte sans sa meilleure amie. Si Aédé restait, elle restait. Où qu'elles soient, elles s'étaient jurés d'être toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

\- Alors je ne viens pas ! Je n'abandonne pas Aédé !

\- Hélas, je suis aux regrets de te dire que tu seras obligée de me suivre. Avec ce cosmos, il m'est impossible de te laisser ici. Tu serais en danger et tu deviendrais peut-être une menace pour le Sanctuaire. Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir à la situation et pour faire tes bagages. Et ce n'est pas négociable, ajouta-t-il avant que l'enfant ait le temps de répliquer. Désolé…

Le chevalier d'origine irlandaise partit sur ces paroles, laissant seules Elara et Aédé, restée derrière sa jeune amie durant toute la conversation. Brusquement, la plus jeune, Elara, se retourna, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée. Les yeux emplis d'une colère difficile à contenir, elle fixa sa meilleure amie. Les larmes vinrent ensuite, naturellement, dues à la colère, la fatigue, mais également la tristesse de son possible départ. Les lacs gelés entrèrent en contact avec la lave en fusion et cela suffit à Aédé pour comprendre tout ce que ressentait sa meilleure amie. Après tout, elles n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre, et ce, depuis longtemps. Et heureusement, car en période difficile, la châtaine se murait dans un silence inquiétant.

Ne sachant que dire de plus pour calmer cette dangereuse ardeur, la plus âgée ne réfléchit pas plus et serra hâtivement sa seule amie dans ses bras, lui fourrageant doucement les cheveux, comme pour s'assurer que sa présence n'était pas un rêve. Face à ce doux contact, Elara ne put retenir ses larmes, les laissant enfin courir librement, elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle mit de longues minutes à se calmer malgré les douces paroles qu'Aédé lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Quand ces pleurs se tarirent enfin, la jeune fille aux cheveux menthe prit son visage en coupe et se confia :

\- Écoute Elara. Il faut que tu tentes ta chance et que tu partes avec cet homme. Avec lui, tu pourras te créer un avenir… Et ne me regardes pas comme cela, nous savons très bien toutes deux qu'aucun débouché ne s'ouvrira à nous tant que nous resterons dans cet orphelinat. Nous sommes trop âgées pour nous faire adopter. Aucune famille ne veut d'un adolescent en pleine crise intérieure. De plus, la France a beau être un pays de réussite, la misère y est tout de même présente et nous faisons déjà partis de la classe sociale la plus pauvre, en changer sera difficile. Mais aller à ce Sanctuaire te permettrait te détacher de tout cela et d'enfin donner un sens à ta vie, de te créer un avenir. Et je refuse que tu gâches cet avenir radieux qui t'es présenté à cause de moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais me débrouiller seule. Je ne souhaite en aucun cas mettre fin à notre amitié, mais je veux simplement te faire comprendre que pour l'instant, si je représente un obstacle à ton destin, je peux rester de côté. Pense plutôt à la chance qui t'est donné et ne te pose plus de questions. Fonce ! Aédé posa son front contre le sien et lui susurra. Et puis, souviens toi que nous nous retrouverons toujours, peu importe les obstacles entre nous. Nous sommes liés…

Les larmes débordant de ses yeux couleur lave en fusion, la jeune fille acquiesça. Au fond de son esprit, elle était déjà prête. Pas à quitter sa meilleure amie, non. Cela, elle n'y serait jamais préparée. Mais prête à commencer une nouvelle vie, loin de cet orphelinat parisien.

~o~

Ils marchaient, encore et encore, depuis des heures entières. Et Francisca continuait de lui parler, à peine essoufflé. Elara ne parvenait pas à savoir comment y réalisait ce miracle, sûrement grâce à sa cosmoénergie se dit-elle un jour dans un éclair de lucidité.

Lorsqu'elle parvenait à reprendre son souffle et à articuler une phrase intelligible, elle lui posait mille et une questions. Il lui apprit ainsi qu'elle avait raison et que son endurance hors du commun venait de sa force physique, déjà excellente, combiné à son cosmos. Il lui parla également des neufs différents sens existants en ce bas monde : les cinq premiers étaient communs à tous les hommes : l'ouïe, la vue, le toucher, le goût et enfin, l'odorat le sixième sens, aussi présent chez de nombreux hommes, était en fait l'intuition le septième sens, quant à lui, n'était présent que chez les chevaliers ayant une parfaite maîtrise de leur cosmos. Il représentait le sens ultime atteignable, il était décrit comme la fusion des six sens précédents et apportait une puissance incommensurable le huitième sens, aussi appelé _Arayashiki_, ne donnait pas un gain de puissance véritable ,mais il permettait de se rendre vivant aux Enfers ainsi que de conserver son libre-arbitre en temps qu'âme au sein même de la demeure d'Hadès et enfin le neuvième sens, était réservé aux Dieux et qui permettait, entre autres, de voyager ou de se réfugier dans la dimension des Déités.

Il lui expliqua également que les chevaliers d'Athéna existaient depuis les milliers d'années et protégeaient la Terre des invasions répétés d'Hadès, Poséidon et Arès qui souhaitaient exterminer le genre humain. Les Saints, quant à eux, étaient classés par ordre de puissance : les plus faibles, les Bronzes, étaient au nombre de quarante-huit et avait pour totem les constellations de l'hémisphère sud tandis que les Argents, représentés par les constellations de l'hémisphère nord, étaient vingt-quatre. Les Ors, quant à eux, représentaient l'élite de la protection d'Athéna et leur nombre était le plus faible : douze comme les douze constellations du zodiaque solaire. Il existait cependant quatre armures disparues et de nature inconnue que seule Athéna, lors de sa première vie, connaissait.

Elara déclara que si elle devait devenir chevalier, elle serait sainte d'Or parce qu'ils étaient les plus puissants.

Cette réclamation fit doucement rire Francisca qui lui fit remarquer que le rang ne délimitait pas forcément la force, le classement ne prenait pas compte de l'évolution de la puissance.

\- Certains chevaliers de bronze et d'argents égalent les chevaliers d'or. Pour te donner un exemple, le chevalier de la constellation de Pégase, qui est un Saint de Bronze, et le seul humain à avoir réussi l'exploit de blesser l'enveloppe charnelle d'Hadès lors de la première Guerre Sainte. Et pour cette génération, nous avons un chevalier d'argent, celui de l'Autel, qui une cosmoénergie aussi puissant que celle des chevaliers d'or, voire même plus que certains. Donc, tu vois, les armures d'or ne sont pas les seules à être puissantes. De plus, c'est dommage pour toi, mais la chevalerie d'or est au complet, si on oublie l'armure disparue de la Balance, et il n'y a donc pas de place pour une petite jeunette. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu trouveras une armure faite pour toi.

Elara, absorbée par le récit de son nouvel ami, avançait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, gardant un souffle régulier et non pas erratique comme i peine quelques minutes. L'irlandais sourit à cette constatation. Cette petite était vraiment prometteuse, elle parvenait déjà à utiliser son cosmos pour renforcer sa condition physique lors de l'effort. Et le tout sans même s'en rendre compte. Le grand Pope serait fier de lui pour avoir déniché un tel talent inné. D'habitude, il fallait plusieurs mois pour apprendre aux apprentis à se servir de leur cosmos et cet enfant y arrivait sans même une explication de sa part, ses progrès promettaient d'être gigantesques.

~o~

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant au moins un mois, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour que la petite se repose ou pour visiter un peu les pays traversés. Après tout, lier l'utile à l'agréable était plus sympathique que de bêtement faire le trajet entre Paris et le Sanctuaire en ligne droite sans se soucier des territoires traversés, qui, pour certains, malgré la pauvreté accrue, restaient magnifiques. De plus, c'était la première fois qu'Elara quittait son orphelinat français. Étant d'une nature très curieuse, Francisca la surprit plusieurs fois dans des endroits interdits au public, un peu comme le jour de leur rencontre, ou bien juchée sur les murets ou des tas d'objets en tout genre, un vrai petit singe, en train d'observer les allés et venus de la foule.

~o~

Ils arrivèrent au Sanctuaire vers la fin mai.

Étant plus petite que l'Irlandais, lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'entrée du lieu sacré, Elara ne vit qu'une immense montagne de roche coupante, sans aucun aménagement si ce n'est le chemin sur lequel elle avançait. Elle crut que Francisca se moquait d'elle quand il lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Mais ce dernier ne quittait pas son sourire niai et un tantinet moqueur à son encontre. Il fallut à Elara un gros quart-d'heure pour enfin apercevoir un signe de vie, ou plutôt une gigantesque bâtisse en pierre à l'air oriental. Athéna n'était pas censée être grecque ?! Et puis c'était drôlement petit pour un temple accueillant une centaine de guerriers. Son air sceptique surprit le chevalier qui lui demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de découvrir ton futur chez toi ?

\- C'est ça le Sanctuaire ?! Parce que c'est quand même petit. Et puis elle est où Athéna ? En plus, pourquoi vous vous êtes installé ici, c'est nul comme endroit. On ne voit rien perdu au milieu de ses montagnes. Et franchement, ce n'est pas des masses impressionnant comme bâtiment. Je veux dire, quand des méchants arrivent, le Sanctuaire doit être envahi en quelques minutes à peine…

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par l'éclat de rire de son ami. En effet, ce dernier se tenait le ventre de rire et avait quelques larmes lui perlant sur le coin des yeux. Il réussit néanmoins à calmer son hilarité incontrôlée et lui répliqua :

\- Mais non voyons, ce n'est pas cela le Sanctuaire. Enfin, ce n'est pas que cela. Ce que tu vois là n'en est qu'une infime partie. Je te présente donc la Maison du Bélier, premier des treize temples du domaine d'Athéna. Et au sommet de ce mont se trouve l'Autel d'Athéna où est sculptée une immense statue de notre déesse. Si seulement tu pouvais le voir du ciel… tu serais impressionné par sa magnificence… Pour en revenir aux temples, il y a donc douze maisons zodiacales et le temple du Grand Pope. Chacune de ses maisons est unique et est gardée par un Chevalier d'or. La mienne se situe juste derrière celle-ci, je suis le second rempart en cas d'invasion. D'ailleurs, je dois aller faire mon rapport et te présenter au Pope. Tu vas donc m'accompagner dans mon ascension, cela te permettra de faire la connaissance des différents chevaliers d'or.

Il prit donc Elara par la main, avant qu'elle ne fasse la moindre remarque, et la conduisit à l'intérieur du temple du Bélier, première barrière en cas d'attaque de Spectres ou de Marinas, guerriers d'Hadès et de Poséidon. Le gardien, Gateguard, selon Francisca, parut à l'enfant beaucoup moins sympathique que le Taureau. Il avait des cheveux rouges bordeaux coupés au carré et des yeux bleu roi surmonté d'une frange asymétrique qui lui donnait un air sévère. Lors de leur passage, il se contenta de leur jeter un regard froid pour ensuite les congédier hors de son temple. Le blond lui expliqua suite à cela que la seule personne avec qui Gateguard était respectueux et montrait ses sentiments était le Grand Pope, son maître. Elara se dit que ce Grand Pope devait vraiment être quelqu'un de puissant et respectueux pour être la seule personne admirée par cette bête à cornes caractérielle.

Il y avait une volée de marches entre chaque temple, et même après des mois de marche quotidienne, les monter sembla un supplice pour Elara. Surtout lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du nombre qui lui restait encore à gravir avant d'atteindre le palais du Grand Pope. Le temple du Taureaux se dessina alors sous ses yeux, majestueux, grandiose, somptueux. Deux impressionnants Taureaux se tenaient de part et d'autre du grand escalier. Ce temple, contrairement à celui du Bélier, était plutôt d'architecture grecque, et de l'avis d'Elara, correspondait totalement à son propriétaire. Malheureusement, ils ne s'y attardèrent pas, au grand regret de la jeune française qui aurait bien aimé avoir plus de temps pour observer en détail le lieu de vie de son nouvel ami.

Arrivée au temple des Gémeaux, Elara observa longuement le bâtiment avant d'entrer, sûrement de peur de tomber sur un chevalier ayant le même comportement que Gateguard. Le temple était assez carré et sur les deux immenses blocs de pierre délimitant l'entrée étaient sculpté deux chérubins. D'ailleurs, ce temple était d'une symétrie parfaite, sûrement lié à l'identité double des Gémeaux. Avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de rentrer, ils virent une silhouette se dessiner à l'entrée de la maison. Et lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, Francisca lui présenta Théodore, gardien des lieux. Ce dernier se pencha directement vers Elara pour lui demander d'où elle venait. Pas timide pour un sou, l'enfant lui répondit qu'elle venait de France pour devenir chevalier, sans même bafouiller, ce qui surpris les deux adultes, d'habitude les apprentis étaient impressionnés de se retrouver devant des chevaliers d'or et ne s'exprimaient pas vraiment clairement, intimidés. Les deux chevaliers échangèrent ensuite quelques banalités, mais lorsque Théodore demanda à son collègue comment s'était passé sa mission, Francisca baissa les yeux, tout d'un coup énervé et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles.

Les deux adultes s'éloignèrent quelques instants pour une conversation privé qu'Elara n'entendit pas avant de revenir à l'entrée, souriants et sereins comme si rien ne s'était passé. La jeune détailla le propriétaire des lieux quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais il était plus grand que son collègue. Il possédait de grands et brillants yeux vert avocat, mais Elara y aperçus une étincelle de tristesse, présente en toutes circonstances. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir quelle était la raison de ce sentiment, mais n'osa pas poser la question, après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis à peine un quart-d'heure. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, étaient beaucoup plus longs que ceux de ses deux camarades, il lui arrivait au milieu du dos et était d'un magnifique bleu azurin qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ils étaient coiffés en deux petites tresses se rejoignant à l'arrière et deux mèches libres entouraient son visage.

L'enfant fut coupé dans ses réflexions intérieures par une main qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux, celle de Théodore. Ce dernier lui dit gentiment au revoir avant que Francisca ne l'entraîne vers le temple suivant : celui du Cancer.

C'était une immense bâtisse en forme de croix entouré de colonne. Le symbole du Cancer y était gravé juste au-dessus de l'entrée comme pour ses collègues et le milieu du toit était typé oriental, comme le premier temple. Le chevalier du Cancer, Sage, quant à lui, était un jeune homme fort sympathique et un peu plus jeune que Francisca. C'était d'ailleurs le plus jeune des chevaliers d'or de cette génération, selon le Taureau. Il débordait d'énergie et fut très heureux de les accueillir quelques minutes dans son temple. Francisca souffla à Elara que son frère ainé était encore pire que lui ce qui fit doucement rire l'enfant. Étant pressés à cause du retard pris à discuter avec Théodore, ils ne purent pas s'attarder chez le crabe, le rapport de Francisca à faire au Pope et l'adhésion officielle d'Elara à leur rang étaient plus urgent. Mais la Française avait le sentiment profond que Sage était quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui si jamais un problème advenait.

Ils passèrent rapidement à la maison suivante et Elara se surprit à avoir de moins en moins de mal à franchir les innombrables marches séparant chaque temple.

La maison du Lion ressemblait fortement à celle du Taureau, mais il y avait tout de même une différence notable, à la place de deux bovins de part et d'autre des escaliers, se trouvait deux lions majestueux qui impressionnaient toute personne passant par là. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on se retrouvait avec deux immenses lions de pierre en face des yeux. Le chevalier du Lion, quant à lui, était un jeune homme de moins de trente ans ayant l'air d'avoir un caractère enfantin. Il avait une dégaine assortie à son comportement : de courts cheveux roux coiffés en pétard et des yeux doux d'un rose saumoné. De plus, un détail attira la dernière arrivante du Sanctuaire. Cyrus avait un anneau à la lèvre. Était-ce vraiment autorisé au sein de la demeure d'Athéna ? Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de le lui demander, leur passage dans la maison du Lion restant très rapide avant qu'ils ne se rendent à grands pas vers la maison suivante.

Le temple de la Vierge était encore un temple particulier. En effet, son entrée était entourée de deux immenses statues. Ne connaissant pas le personnage représenté, Elara se dépêcha de demander à son futur collègue qui lui expliqua qu'elles symbolisaient le « Dieu » de la mythologie bouddhiste, Bouddha, dont le chevalier de la Vierge était le représentant terrestre. La jeune française s'attendait donc à tomber sur un illuminé. Effectivement, servir Athéna tout en aimant une autre divinité était un peu idiot. Mais à la place, lors de leur entrée dans le temple, elle vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux safran, assise en lotus et flottant à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle fut surprise, mais n'en montra rien. Alors comme ça, les chevaliers étaient aussi capables de léviter ?! Mais le plus surprenant fut quand la chevalière se posa au sol et ouvrit les yeux. L'enfant se retrouva face à un regard… dépareillé. L'un de ses yeux était bleu de Prusse et le second vert prairie. Devant le regard admiratif de l'enfant, elle se contenta de la fixer calmement de ses grands yeux vairons. Elle lui adressa ensuite ces quelques mots :

\- Tu as bon fond jeune fille. Tu deviendras un grand chevalier et tu joueras un rôle glorieux dans la future Guerre Sainte. Mais ton chemin sera semé d'embûches et tu perdras bientôt quelque chose de précieux. Tu devras ainsi faire preuve d'un grand courage pour vaincre tous ces obstacles.

Elle referma ensuite les yeux et se replongea dans sa méditation laissant Elara confuse. Son regard perdu se fixa sur Francisca qui lui sourit et lorsqu'ils furent sortis du temple, il ajouta que la chevalière était un peu spéciale et qu'il ne fallait pas se soucier de toutes ses paroles.

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur ascension vers le temple de la Balance. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs une forme un peu spéciale. Il n'était pas vraiment rond, mais pas vraiment carré non plus. Le toit avait un style assez asiatique. Avant d'entrer, Francisca lui précisa de ne pas être surprise par l'inoccupation de la septième maison, le dernier chevalier de la Balance ayant été nommé Grand Pope, le poste était depuis vacant. Ils traversèrent ainsi l'habitat. Elara remarqua qu'une bonne couche de poussière s'étalait sur le peu de meubles présents. Se tournant vers le Taureau, elle demanda.

\- Mais... où est l'armure de la Balance ? Elle devrait être là non ?

\- Eh bien, le fait est que l'armure de la Balance à... Tout bonnement disparu il y a quelques années sans que l'on ne sache pourquoi ni comment. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas de chevalier de la Balance malgré l'approche de la Guerre Sainte. De nombreux chevaliers ont été envoyés à la recherche de cette Cloth disparue, mais tous sont revenus bredouilles. L'armure du septième gardien a tout bonnement disparu de la surface de la Terre ou ne veut pas être retrouvé.

C'est sur ces belles paroles qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le huitième temple, celui du Scorpion, typiquement grec. Le toit tenait, soutenu par des colonnes de part et d'autre de l'entrée. Au-dessus de ces dernières, était sculpté dans le marbre un majestueux scorpion, symbole du gardien des lieux. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le temple du Scorpion, ils furent surpris d'y trouver deux chevaliers. Francisca les présenta comme étant Krest, le chevalier du Verseau et Adonis, chevalier du Scorpion en fonction. Le premier était assez jeune, Elara ne lui donnait pas plus de seize ans. Néanmoins, il dégageait une aura particulière, comme si un froid anormal s'étendait tout autour de lui. Ses cheveux presque bruns étaient d'ailleurs parsemés de flocons ce qui fit sourire l'enfant dont la seule envie à présent était de secouer cette chevelure pour les chasser. Ses yeux d'un vert feuille n'étaient cependant pas très expressifs. Pour ce qui était du Scorpion, il fit assez peur à l'enfant dès son entrée dans son temple. En effet, son sourire sadique ne le quittait pas et les ongles de ses deux index étaient peints en rouge et semblaient anormalement pointus et longs. Ces cheveux, eux, étaient attachés une tresse grossière à l'arrière et étaient plutôt longs. Ils étaient d'un rouge pourpre puissant. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient rouge carmin et brillaient d'une étincelle de sadisme qui fit frissonner Elara. Alors qu'ils partaient vers le temple suivant après avoir salué les deux chevaliers, elle aperçut la main d'Adonis dériver lentement vers le bas du dos de Krest et continuer ensuite sa descente. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce geste, étant encore trop jeune, et n'osa pas le demander tout de suite à Francisca.

Ils continuèrent donc leur route vers le temple du Sagittaire, situé une volée de marche plus haut. Durant l'ascension, Francisca lui raconta que Krest était le plus âgé des chevaliers d'or et était, avec Itia, un des deux survivants de la dernière Guerre Sainte, ayant eu lieu au XIIIe siècle. La jeune Française fut surprise, il avait l'air d'un enfant, c'était impossible ! De plus, personne ne pouvait vivre aussi longtemps, surtout sans vieillir ! Le Taureau lui expliqua alors qu'il existait une technique dont seule Athéna avait la connaissance : « Misopetha Menos » qui permettait que le cœur du chevalier touché ne batte plus que sur un rythme de cent mille battements par an, soit le nombre de battements réalisés en un jour par un cœur normal. Ainsi, lorsque les autres vivaient une année, le cœur de Krest ne vivait qu'une journée. Cela expliquait donc son physique d'adolescent malgré son âge avancé.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, ils arrivèrent devant le temple du Sagittaire. Ce dernier ressemblait fortement à celui du Scorpion si ce n'étaient deux différences notables. Premièrement, les colonnes se situaient toutes à égale distance et ne laissait donc qu'une entrée beaucoup plus petite que l'entrée du Scorpion et deuxièmement, le Centaure armé d'un arc, symbole du neuvième temple, n'était pas sculpté sur un mur, mais trônait fièrement sur le point le plus haut du toit de la maison. Le gardien du temple quant à lui, semblait tout aussi froid que Gateguard. Aeras, lui présenta Francisca, avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux assez court et coiffés en bataille. Son visage, peu avenant, était tourné vers eux alors qu'il était tranquillement assis sur une colonne brisé déposé là pour servir de décoration et d'assise. Le Taureau s'apprêtait à le saluer, mais Aeras le devança.

\- Tu es vraiment tête en l'air Francisca. Tu viens de monter plus de la moitié des maisons zodiacales avec une apprentie sans masque.

\- Oh shit ! Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose… Tu crois que c'est grave, surtout que la moitié des chevaliers d'or a déjà vu son visage…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. À proprement parler, elle n'est pas encore véritablement une apprentie chevalier puisque le Pope ne l'a pas encore rencontré. Tu peux donc la présenter aux autres chevaliers sans crainte. Elle n'obtiendra son masque qu'après sa présentation au grand Pope, mais cela aurait quand même était plus sérieux si elle avait déjà été en possession d'un masque avant sa rencontre avec Sire Itia.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Elara posa la question qui la taraudait, à savoir quel était ce masque dont les deux adultes parlaient. Ce fut le Sagittaire qui lui répondit :

\- En entrant au Sanctuaire en tant que chevalières d'Athéna, toutes les femmes doivent abandonner leur féminité. La déesse Athéna doit représenter la seule figure féminine du Sanctuaire. Pour les chevaliers d'or la règle est plus souple comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué avec Élisée de la Vierge qui refuse de porter un masque. Néanmoins, pour les autres chevalières, le port d'un masque est obligatoire, car si jamais un homme aperçoit un jour leur visage, seuls deux choix s'offrent à elles, le tuer ou l'épouser. Cette règle a beau être contraignante et idiote, elle doit être respecté.

Celle règle est vraiment stupide, songea la jeune fille. Le visage n'est en rien la partie la plus féminine chez une femme. Elle ne fit cependant aucune remarque, ne voulant pas froisser ses nouveaux camarades. Camarades qui semblaient d'ailleurs perdu l'un dans les yeux de l'autre, l'oubliant complètement. Doucement, la main de Francisca vint rejoindre celle du Sagittaire. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, mais il n'aurait pas été utile. Elara avait très bien compris le lien spécial unissant les deux chevaliers. Lentement, presque avec déchirement, les deux mains se lâchèrent et Francisca partit vers la sortie du temple, non pas sans un dernier sourire et un dernier regard. Elara le suivit, heureuse pour son maître.

Ils rencontrèrent ensuite la chevalière du Capricorne en chemin vers son temple. En effet, cette dernière partait pour une longue mission en Espagne pour y suivre les traces d'un meurtrier fou faisant le tout de l'Europe et qui ne s'était jamais fait arrêter. Elle semblait assez jolie, même si son visage était caché par un masque, le même masque dont lui avait parlé Nilos. Sur ce dernier, une forme abstraite, parme, recouvrait l'œil droit. De plus, le peu de peau que l'enfant voyait était spéciale, marron, mais décoloré par endroits. « Vraiment bizarre » se dit-elle. Elara remarqua alors que le peu de peau visible était celle des mains, les autres parties du corps étant cachés par des vêtements amples et par une écharpe pour son cou. Ses cheveux, d'un violet couleur aubergine étaient assez longs et attachés en une queue-de-cheval complexe reposant sur son épaule droite. L'enfant regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux, cachés derrière son masque.

D'ailleurs, en ce qui concernait les masques, Astrée, chevalière du Capricorne de son état, fit encore une fois une remarque sur l'oubli de son futur maître concernant son masque ce qui fit gentiment râler le Taureau national du Sanctuaire. N'ayant pas beaucoup de temps à leur consacrer en raison de son départ, elle se contenta de souhaiter la bienvenue à Elara et les laissa continuer leur route. Ils atteignirent donc le temple du Capricorne qu'ils se contentèrent de traverser sans s'arrêter. Mais l'enfant pris tout de même le temps de le détailler. Il était semblable à celui du Sagittaire si ce n'étaient les colonnes plus resserrées sur les côtés laissant plus de place pour entrer et un Capricorne remplaçant le Centaure.

Le temple du Verseau, lui, était rond. Pas vraiment facile à meubler se dit l'enfant en le voyant. Il était donc la demeure de Krest, rencontré plus tôt au temple du Scorpion. La maison, pareille à son propriétaire, laissait échapper un air glacial, prévenant ainsi de la température intérieure, plus proche de zéro que de la température printanière grecque. Sachant le temple vide, Francisca s'apprêtait à le traverser très rapidement, mais fut stopper par Elara qui lui attrapa la main à l'entrée de la maison pour attirer son attention. Il arrêta donc sa marche et se tourna vers l'enfant, lui demandant implicitement ce qu'il lui arrivait sans même ouvrir la bouche. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Dit, ils ont quoi comme relation Adonis et Krest ? Parce que tu m'avais dit que le chevalier du Verseau était surtout considéré comme un maître et que du coup, les autres chevaliers lui parlaient et le traitaient comme un supérieur. Sauf que tout à l'heure, au huitième temple, Adonis était très familier avec lui et j'ai vu qu'il posait la main sur lui à des endroits bizarres.

Francisca ne comprit pas tout de suite les paroles de l'enfant.

\- Comment ça ? Quels endroits bizarres ?

\- Eh bien, en partant, j'ai vu Adonis mettre sa main dans le dos de Krest et ensuite descendre plus bas…

À ces mots, Francisca devint soudainement tout rouge et bafouilla une réponse qu'Elara ne comprit pas. Il sembla ensuite avaler sa salive de travers et toussa pendant quelques secondes. La jeune fille attendait toujours, les yeux fixés sur lui, une lueur d'incompréhension au fond du regard. Il mit cependant plus d'une minute à reprendre contenance et lui expliqua :

\- En fait… Euh… Krest et Adonis sont… comment dire… plutôt proches… enfin... plus proche que des amis en tout cas…

\- Oh ! Comme toi et Aeras. D'accord…

Elara n'ajouta rien. Et traversa le temple, vite suivit de Francisca, une touche de rouge de plus sur le visage, qui lui aussi préféra ne rien ajouter de peur de lancer l'enfant sur ce sujet assez épineux.

La maison des Poissons était semblable à celui du Sagittaire même si pour celui-ci, le symbole du temple était deux poissons qui se trouvaient à chacun à une extrémité du toit. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la demeure d'Echo, ils trouvèrent le sol couvert de roses de différentes couleurs. Francisca lui expliqua que c'était dû aux attaques du chevalier des Poissons, liés aux fleurs épineuses. Il précisa ensuite qu'elle ne verrait peut-être pas le maître des lieux. Depuis des générations, les chevaliers du douzième temple vivaient avec une malédiction les poussant à se couper du monde. En effet, pour survivre aux poisons de leurs roses, ils s'empoisonnaient le sang petit à petit et devenaient ainsi des roses humaines : belles, mais dangereuses.

Alors qu'ils passaient sans attendre, Elara eut la désagréable impression d'être observée. Elle se tourna donc brusquement vers la droite, espérant voir l'observateur, mais la seule chose qu'elle put apercevoir fut une courte chevelure anthracite fuyant derrière un mur de peur d'être vu. Voyant ensuite que Francisca n'avait rien remarqué, elle se dépêche de revenir à sa hauteur sans faire de commentaire.

Après ce si long chemin, le palais du Grand Pope ne lui parut qu'une simple étape supplémentaire. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent en fin d'après-midi, ils trouvèrent Itia, Grand Pope de son état, anciennement chevalier de la Balance, assit sur son trône et à ses côtés, Athéna, majestueuse, somptueuse, et dégageant un cosmos d'une puissance et d'une douceur sans égale.

Francisca s'agenouilla immédiatement sans qu'Elara s'en rende véritablement compte, trop absorbée à détailler de la tête aux pieds sa future déesse, le regard brillant. Les larmes faillirent déborder lorsque la déité lui sourit gentiment. À ce moment-là, elle comprit tout ce que pouvait représenter un modèle maternel. Ce modèle qui lui avait toujours manqué sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Durant toute son enfance, elle avait considéré que la présence d'une famille était superflue, sa meilleure amie lui suffisait. Mais aujourd'hui, elle réalisait que la présence d'une mère aimante lui avait horriblement manqué pendant toutes ces années. Elle se retint difficilement de se jeter dans les bras d'Athéna pour l'enlacer. Mais leurs rangs différents l'empêchèrent d'assouvir son envie. Comme devinant le conflit intérieur qui la secouait, la déesse s'approcha doucement d'elle, se déplaçant avec une grâce que seuls les Dieux pouvaient attendre. Elle posa ensuite un genou à terre face à l'enfant, sous les regards surpris du Grand Pope, de Francisca et des quelques servantes présentes dans la salle popale. Elara continua de la fixer, même si une lueur surprise avait remplacé la tristesse dans ses yeux. Et lorsque la déesse de la Sagesse ouvrit ses bras pour une invitation silencieuse, l'enfant hésita. C'était tout de même sa future déesse et elle ne pouvait donc pas se permettre d'être trop familière avec elle. Mais devant le regard insistant de la Déité, elle céda. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et Athéna lui chuchota des mots rassurant à l'oreille en la serrant contre elle, lui expliquant qu'elle n'était plus seule et qu'elle avait trouvé une nouvelle famille au Sanctuaire, que tous ses problèmes étaient enfin finis… À ces paroles, les dernières barrières de l'enfant cédèrent et elle éclata en sanglots. Toute sa tristesse, toute sa colère et toute sa peur ressurgirent. Le tourbillon d'émotion de son cœur déborda et l'envahit toute entière.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se calmer et enfin daigner se détacher de sa déesse, non sans un reniflement. Et alors qu'elle s'écartait, la Déité prononça une phrase qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire :

\- Bienvenue au Sanctuaire Elara. Bienvenue à la maison.

~o~

La suite resta floue dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Le Grand Pope lui réexpliqua tout ce que le chevalier irlandais lui avait déjà appris durant le trajet, tout en le réprimandant pour une raison qu'elle ne comprit qu'après-coup et une servante l'emmena ensuite jusqu'au baraquement qui servait de maison à tous les apprentis sans armure. La future chevalière aux yeux de feux fut surprise, le baraquement des filles était plein et le Grand Pope lui avait précisé qu'il y avait plus d'hommes que de femmes au Sanctuaire. Elle imaginait donc le nombre immense d'apprentis masculins.

Alors qu'elle pensait enfin être tranquille, une femme chevalière s'approcha d'elle. Elle portait un masque, cachant l'intégralité de son visage, décoré par trois points rouges sous l'œil droit et une petite griffure de la même couleur peinte sur l'œil gauche et un autre gris uni dans la main. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, la chevalière se pencha vers elle, lui sourit gentiment et lui dit :

\- Salut petite. À ce qu'on m'a dit, tu es nouvelle ?!

Ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres des autres chevaliers dès son arrivée, elle se tint droite et lui répondit de la façon la plus poli possible.

\- Oui madame, et je m'appelle Elara.

\- Enchanté Elara. Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi formelle, tu sais. Tu peux m'appeler Calysté, on est entre nous, et puis ça me vieillira moins, ajouta-t-elle dans un rire. Comme tu as pu le remarquer et comme on te l'a sûrement expliqué, chacune d'entre nous porte un masque. Voici donc le tien.

Elle lui tendit alors le masque gris qu'elle tenait et qu'Elara se dépêcha de saisir pour le détailler.

\- Pour l'instant, il est entièrement gris, mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne va pas durer. Il restera tel quel tant que tu n'auras pas atteint le rang de chevaliers. Après l'obtention de ton armure, tu pourras le décorer selon tes envies et il fera en quelque sorte partie de ton identité de chevalière. Un peu comme le mien

\- Les dessins sur votre masque correspondent à votre histoire en tant que chevalier d'Athéna ?

\- Oui, mais tu es encore trop jeune pour en connaître les raisons. Je te les expliquerais peut-être un jour.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, j'attendrais ce jour avec impatiente. Mais sinon, vous êtes quoi comme chevalier ?

\- Je suis Calysté du Serpentaire, une chevalière d'argent. Si je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui, c'est pour deux raisons. Premièrement, te donner ton masque que tu dois d'ailleurs porter toute la journée. Et deuxièmement, pour te dire que l'entraînement des apprentis commence tous les jours à huit heures tapantes sauf le dimanche où le jour est au repos. C'est moi qui suis en charge de cet entraînement donc demain matin, rejoins la partie de l'arène où tu m'apercevras. Je serais assez facile à repérer, je serais la seule en armure parmi tous les apprentis. Quant à l'arène, elle se situe à quelques mètres du camp, un peu plus haut. Sinon, je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous, essaie de te faire des amis. Sur ce, bonne soirée et à demain, s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Au revoir.

C'est sur ces belles paroles qu'elle partit du baraquement où se trouvait Elara, sûrement pour rejoindre le sien, laissant l'enfant seule au milieu de visages inconnus et essayant tant bien que mal de s'habituer à son champ de vision quelque peu réduit à cause du masque.

N'ayant aucune envie de se mêler aux autres apprentis et pas d'autre activité constructive à effectuer, elle partit en direction du temple du Taureau, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait véritablement au sein du Sanctuaire. Le parcours ne fut pas trop long, mais elle dut plusieurs fois rebrousser chemin, s'étant trompée de route. Après tout, elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée lorsqu'elle était sortie du Palais du Grand Pope pour se rendre à son baraquement et n'avait ainsi pas pris la peine d'observer les alentours pour se repérer. Elle finit tout de même par se retrouver devant le Temple du Bélier qu'elle traversa à toute vitesse, elle n'avait aucune envie de revoir son gardien, trop froid et calculateur pour être quelqu'un de gentil et de généreux envers les apprentis. La jeune enfant l'avait vite compris en le voyant. Il était louche et Aédé lui avait toujours conseillé de se tenir à l'écart de ce genre d'individus.

Moins de deux minutes après avoir quitté le temple du Bélier, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un chevalier qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, d'argent, conclut-elle après avoir aperçu sa Pandora box. Il ressemblait drôlement au chevalier du Cancer, mais Elara ne fit pas tout de suite le rapprochement entre ce jeune homme et le frère du quatrième gardien dont lui avait parlé Francisca plus tôt dans la journée. Ne sachant pas si son ami irlandais se trouvait chez lui, elle décida de lui adresser la parole. D'ailleurs, parler avec ce masque sur le visage lui parut déroutant.

\- Bonsoir. Est-ce que vous savez si Francisca est dans son temple ?

\- Euh… Bonsoir… Mademoiselle… Qui es-tu ? Ton visage ne m'est pas familier.

\- Je suis une nouvelle apprentie monsieur.

Cette réponse le fit bizarrement éclater de rire. Mais pour qui il se prenait lui ?! Il se croyait donc si supérieur à elle pour lui rire au nez ?! Elle allait lui envoyer une remarque bien sentie, mais il lui répondit avant qu'elle ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Désolé. Je ne me moque pas de toi ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est simplement que du haut de mes 18 ans, personne ne m'avait encore appelé ''monsieur'' avec autant de sérieux… Et sinon, je me présente, je suis Hakurei de l'Autel et toi qui es-tu, jeune fille cherchant le chevalier du Taureau ?

\- Je suis Elara, une apprentie ramenée au Sanctuaire par Francisca, mon futur maître. Est-ce qu'il est dans son Temple ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Sinon, désolé de t'avoir importuné avec mes questions futiles, mais j'aime bien connaître les apprentis chevalier pour pouvoir suivre l'avancement de leur entraînement. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à faire, lors de paix, en tant que chevalier à temps plein. À part les missions et l'entraînement des apprentis, il n'y a aucune occupation constructive. Les fêtes entre chevaliers ne sont bien sûr pas comprises dans les activités constructives, ajouta-t-il en riant. Sur ce, je vais te laisser rejoindre Francisca. Bonne soirée et à une prochaine fois petite Elara.

\- Au revoir.

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins, elle n'était pas petite par Athéna ! Sa croissance n'était simplement pas terminée !

~o~

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Francisca quelques minutes après ce petit imprévu, ce dernier sembla surpris de la voir. D'ailleurs, il la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de lui sourire, ayant sûrement eu du mal à la reconnaître à cause de son masque.

\- Eh bien, que viens-tu faire chez moi à une heure pareille ?

\- En fait, j'étais toute seule au baraquement et je n'aime pas trop me mélanger à des personnes que je ne connais pas. Il n'y a qu'Aédé avec qui je m'entends bien. Et toi, maintenant. Et du coup, je suis venu te voir parce que tu es mon seul ami ici.

\- Ne soit pas si pessimiste voyons, je suis sûr que tu te trouveras de nouveaux amis parmi les apprentis et les chevaliers. Sinon, entre. Tu veux boire un thé ou un chocolat ?

Elara opta pour le chocolat, curieuse de découvrir cette nouvelle saveur qui lui restait inconnue. Ils restèrent ainsi, à discuter de tout et de rien, installé dans le salon du Taureau : des missions de Francisca, de la future armure d'Elara, de l'entraînement des apprentis… Les minutes et les heures passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte et après une invitation en bonnes et dues formes, Elara dîna chez le second Gardien après que ce dernier soit allé prévenir le chevalier en charge de la surveillance des apprentis.

Le repas se passa tout aussi bien que le début de soirée et les minutes continuèrent de filer à une vitesse folle.

Même après avoir marché côte à côte pendant plus d'un mois, ils arrivaient encore à trouver de nouveaux sujets de conversation. Aux alentours de vingt et une heure, Francisca congédia tout de même son élève qui devait encore perdre quelques minutes de sommeil pour se rendre à son baraquement. Elara fit donc le chemin inverse, mais cette fois-ci sans se perdre, connaissant maintenant l'itinéraire.

Elle arriva devant un baraquement complètement noir, toutes les apprenties étaient couchées et devaient dormir profondément. Heureusement pour elle, son lit se trouvait près de la porte et elle n'eut pas à réveiller des jeunes filles par mégarde. Elle se coucha dès qu'elle eut trouvé son nouveau chez elle, sa journée ayant été éreintante.

Demain, elle enverrait une lettre à Aédé pour l'informer de son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Elle se demanda aussi quelle armure allait pouvoir la choisir, elle, simple orpheline parisienne, sans compétente particulière. Sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut de se dire que la vie ici n'était finalement pas si mal que ça, après tout, aujourd'hui, elle avait rencontré des personnes fantastiques qui l'aideraient sûrement à donner un sens à sa nouvelle vie, à son nouveau départ.

~o~

_**Petit point culture inutile : à la découverte du chocolat, ce dernier était considéré comme une boisson et non pas comme un aliment. Du coup quand je parle de « chocolat », je ne fais pas référence à du lait chocolaté mais bel et bien à du simple chocolat. **_

_**Une petite review peut-être ? Les commentaires sont toujours encourageants.**_


	3. Ch II - La résurrection du Phénix

_**Hello everybody. **_

_**Voilà le chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction. Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux du coup je le poste quand même. (Promis le chapitre suivant sera mieux).**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

~o~

L'arène d'entraînement, un lieu magnifique, empli d'émanation de cosmos en tout genre. Cet endroit était à lui seul un concentré de puissance et de magnificence. Et pourtant, bien d'autre lieu au Sanctuaire surpassait sa beauté. C'était cependant au-dessus de l'arène d'entraînement que se trouvait actuellement Elara, observant calmement les alentours.

Ce matin, elle s'était levée plus tôt que les autres et, après s'être préparée, avait décidé de faire le tour du domaine d'Athéna. La marche lui avait fait un bien fou et lui avait permis de réfléchir et paradoxalement, elle se sentait maintenant reposé, en tout cas psychologiquement. Et à maintenant sept heures et demie, elle observait le peu de personne se situant sur le sable de l'arène et plus particulièrement Calysté. La chevalière du Serpentaire, cheveux blonds caramel volant au vent, se tenait droite et fière, son armure d'argent brillante sur le dos. Son regard était tourné vers le ciel et le soleil grec se reflétait sur son masque. Elle paraissait puissante et imbattable. Le sable voletant autour d'elle l'entourait d'une aura mystique.

Elara décida de descendre la rejoindre pour commencer l'entraînement en avance. Lorsque son regard se fixa sur son masque, elle sentit le cosmos de la chevalière, lumineux et puissant. Ayant du temps à perdre et ne souhaitant pas commencer la session d'entraînement sans les autres apprentis, Calysté commença à discuter avec la jeune fille des raisons l'ayant amené à servir Athéna. En lui contant toute son histoire, de l'orphelinat jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Francisca, Elara se rendit compte que cela l'allégeait de l'énorme poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis son départ de l'orphelinat. À, à peine treize ans, elle avait déjà dû quitter le semblant de foyer qu'elle avait réussi à se créer et tous ses repères avaient été chamboulés par l'apparition soudaine de cette énergie inconnue. Elle devait se reconstruire un monde et cette tâche restait ardue. Elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à trouver des amis à la hauteur d'Aédé dans les apprentis.

En parlant de sa meilleure amie, il faudrait qu'elle demande à Francisca comment faire parvenir une lettre à celle-ci. Elara espérait que la vie seule à l'orphelinat ne lui pesait pas trop. Mais après tout, Aédé avait toujours été du genre solitaire donc la vie sans elle ne devait pas trop la gêner, même si Elara espérait que les gros idiots de la bande d'enfants ne la prendraient pas pour cible.

Le reste des apprenties arriva ensuite petit à petit, coupant cours à leur conversation. Pour le premier entraînement, Elara se contenta au départ de regarder les autres s'entraîner. Elle n'entra en action que vers la fin du cours et impressionna toutes les personnes présentes par la parfaite maîtrise de sa cosmoénergie.

~o~

Par la suite, les entraînements se suivirent et Elara oscilla entre parfaite maîtrise, pour certains exercices, surtout ceux liés à la maîtrise du cosmos, et réussite moyenne, voire médiocre, notamment lors des entraînements aux combats au corps-à-corps. En effet, elle était en quelque sorte un petit génie de la maîtrise de cette énergie qui lui était pourtant inconnue jusqu'alors, mais ayant vécu toute sa vie dans un orphelinat, elle ne connaissait rien des véritables techniques de combat. Les seuls combats qu'elle avait eus à livrer étaient contre des petits empotés se croyant plus forts et supérieurs en raison de leur âge ou de leur grande taille. En effet, Elara n'était pas bien grande, et même si elle savait que sa croissance n'était pas terminée, elle ne dépasserait pas le mètre soixante. Mais sa taille lui importait peu, ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus c'est qu'on la respecte et qu'on ne la prenne pas de haut à cause de sa petite taille.

Certains chevaliers d'or venaient même assister aux entraînements des apprentis, surtout Francisca qui surveillait ses progrès, mais de temps en temps, Elara put apercevoir la chevalière du Capricorne ou bien celui du Cancer.

Elara était fière de se démarquer assez facilement de la foule, de par sa maîtrise du cosmos, mais aussi sa fougue, même si elle n'était pas la meilleure, loin de là. Cette place était occupée par Narcissa, une apprentie d'un an son ainé.

~o~

Après les premiers entraînements en groupe, les apprentis furent répartis selon leurs aptitudes et surtout sous la tutelle de leur futur maître. Ainsi, Elara se retrouva comme prévue avec Francisca, car il avait accepté la responsabilité de l'entraîner, étant celui l'ayant ramené au Sanctuaire. Jusqu'à l'obtention de leur hypothétique que leur armure, leur journée se rythmerait

Le lendemain de cette division des apprentis, elle se rendit à la maison du Taureau pour débuter son entraînement, mais ne trouvant pas son maître dans la salle principale, elle commença à fouiller l'intégralité de son temple. Après tout, il ne pouvait être ailleurs puisqu'ils avaient convenu de se rejoindre ici et non dans l'arène. Après quelques minutes de recherche, et de portes privées, ouvertes sans ménagement, elle finit par trouver Francisca… dans son lit, en train de dormir tranquillement… Elara s'offusqua en silence. Elle s'efforçait de se lever tôt et de vite se préparer rapidement pour pouvoir s'entraîner plus longtemps et lui… Il était encore perdu dans les bras de Morphée et dormait comme un bien heureux en serrant son coussin contre lui comme une peluche… « Il ressemble vraiment à un enfant » songea Elara en observant son maître, puissant chevalier du Taureau à la force surhumaine, à deux doigts de sucer son pouce en dormant…

Elle réfléchit. Comment le réveiller ? En douceur ou non ? Cependant, il l'avait fait se lever tôt pour rien, il ne méritait pas un réveil en douceur. Elle se rendit donc, le plus silencieusement qu'elle pouvait, dans la cuisine et remplit un grand verre d'eau. Elle revint ensuite dans la chambre, arme à la main, s'approcha doucement du lit de Francisca… et lui vida le verre sur la tête. Le Taureau se réveilla en sursaut, trempé. Il se tourna brusquement vers Elara qui lui fit un tel sourire, lumineux et espiègle, que Francisca fut persuadé de l'avoir aperçu, à travers le masque.

Après quelques réclamations, très peu matures, le chevalier se résigna à se diriger à la vitesse d'un escargot vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller, se faire réveiller par un seau d'eau n'aidait pas vraiment à se mettre les idées en place… Elara, pour ne pas le déranger, partit à la cuisine se servir un grand verre d'eau, pour elle cette fois, et se posa sur un des fauteuils du salon en attendant. Elle l'avait réveillé à coup de grandes eaux, elle pouvait bien lui laisser un peu d'intimité, pour se faire pardonner, ou du moins essayer, car elle restait persuader qu'il se vengerait de cet affront tôt au tard.

Après un petit quart-d'heure d'attente, Francisca surgit dans la cuisine, pris un biscuit au vol, Elara sous le bras, sans toutefois réussir à faire taire les cris de protestations de cette dernière, et se dirigea vers la sortie de son temple. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers en sautillant, tout heureux de son début de vengeance, son chemin croisa celui d'un chevalier inconnu.

Même si son cosmos rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Elara, elle fut incapable de retrouver son nom ou même l'endroit où elle l'aurait vu, mais ce qui la surprit également fut la réaction de Francisca. Ce dernier regarda pendant quelques secondes l'inconnu d'un air ahuri avant de finalement se reprendre et le saluer en souriant, comme à son habitude. N'ayant que cette activité constructive à effectuer, étant actuellement porté par le Taureau, Elara se mis à détailler le chevalier devant elle, ou la chevalière, elle n'arrivait pas à véritablement déterminer son sexe. Il ou elle avait un visage très fin, plutôt féminin et des yeux couleur ambre rendu brillant par le soleil levant. Ses cheveux courts, gris anthracite volaient au vent et malgré la chaleur présente, iel gardait obstinément sa grande cape fermée et serré contre son corps, comme pour se protéger d'un ennemi invisible. Iel s'arrêta à peine quelques secondes, leur adressa un vague bonjour et partit aussitôt se réfugier, Athéna seule savait où.

Dès qu'il eut disparu de leur vue, Elara retourna un regard surpris à Francisca qui s'empressa de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment en la reposant au sol, c'était bien plus pratique pour discuter :

\- Tu viens de rencontrer Echo, le chevalier des Poissons, dont je t'avais brièvement parlé lors de notre arrivée. Il est le dernier chevalier d'or et le seul que tu n'aies pas encore rencontré. C'est d'ailleurs surprenant que tu sois tombé sur lui si vite. Concours de circonstances sans doute… Le tout est qu'il vit coupé des autres et n'a de contact avec aucun d'entre nous, si ce n'est avec le Grand Pope et un ou deux privilégiés. C'est donc normal qu'il t'est paru très froid, c'est dans son caractère et cela fait des années qu'il vit comme cela.

Francisca se frotta soudainement le menton en marmonnant un « D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas comment Théo peut être plus qu'ami avec lui... » qui se voulait discret, mais qu'Elara entendit quand même. Voyant le regard intéressé de son apprenti, le Taureau coupa court à ses babillages, ils étaient assez en retard comme ça, et fonça à l'arène pour entraîner sa nouvelle recrue.

Ainsi, les entraînements s'enchaînèrent. Elara s'améliorait de jour en jour. Francisca lui apprit le peu de maîtrise du cosmos qui lui manquait, le combat au corps-à-corps, le chevalier du Taureau étant un expert en la matière, ainsi que de nombreuses capacités utiles à un chevalier d'Athéna. Il ne lui apprit pas le maniement des armes, mais plutôt à se servir de son corps comme une arme, que ce soit bouclier, épée ou lance. Après tout, les chevaliers d'Athéna avaient l'interdiction de se servir d'une arme, à l'exception du chevalier de la Balance.

Parmi les hommes, des légendes couraient comme quoi, ils étaient, de leurs poings, capables de pourfendre le ciel et que d'un coup de pied, ils pouvaient entrouvrir la terre. Ses légendes s'étaient bien sûr fondées sur des humains ayant vu les chevaliers à l'œuvre, notamment lors de missions. Mais comme toutes les légendes, elles avaient été amplifiées et avaient finis par déformer complétement la réalité. Oui, les chevaliers d'or étaient puissants, mais leurs pouvoirs avaient des limites et comparés à la puissance de leurs dieux, ils n'étaient que de misérables insectes insignifiants. Il est vrai qu'ils détenaient des pouvoirs surhumains, mais ils restaient mortels. Leur but n'était pas de dépasser le genre humain, mais simplement de le protéger des dieux malveillants. Et c'est pour ce but qu'Elara s'entraînait sans relâche pour obtenir une armure. Ayant subi de nombreuses injustices dans son enfance, elle ne souhaitait une situation équivalente à la sienne à personne.

~o~

Ainsi, le temps passa sans trop d'accros, Elara avait bien grandi. L'enfant arrivé au Sanctuaire n'était plus et une jeune fille belle et puissante l'avait remplacée. Ses chevaux châtains autrefois courts avaient bien poussé et lui arrivait maintenant aux épaules. Les rondeurs de l'enfance s'étaient effacées de son visage et la jeune apprentie était maintenant aussi musclée que ses condisciples déjà chevaliers. Elle avait également fini par s'habituer à ce masque si encombrant et inutile qui limitait son champ de vision. Ses techniques de combat s'étaient améliorées, mais elle devait encore les perfectionner avant d'atteindre véritablement le titre de chevalier.

Le temps de déterminer pour quelle armure son cosmos s'enflammerait approchait à grand pas.

Lors d'une des nombreuses soirées passées au second temple, Francisca lui avait expliqué que chaque armure avait une conscience propre et qu'elles décidaient leur porteur selon ses aptitudes, mais aussi ses convictions. Elles choisissaient leurs futurs propriétaires selon leur état le plus profond. Par exemple, l'armure du Scorpion avait tendance à toujours choisir ayant un petit côté sadique. Mais là n'était pas leur seule condition. En effet, le cosmos orientait ce choix. Un apprenti au cosmos chaleureux n'irait pas vers l'armure du Verseau ou du Cygne. Ainsi, le cosmos flamboyant d'Elara la conduisait vers les armures de bronze de l'Oiseau du Paradis, du Lynx ou bien du Phénix, seules armures de bronzes sans porteurs pouvant lui correspondre. Cependant, il restait tout de même un choix à l'apprenti, celui de l'armure pour laquelle il allait conquérir, car tester toutes les armures était impossible. En effet, ses dernières étant éparpillées aux quatre coins du monde, les réunir pour chaque apprenti était impensable.

~o~

Vint le jour où le Grand Pope, la considérant prête, l'appela à choisir. Ce choix, qui changerait le jour de son histoire, effraya la jeune fille. Après cela, plus aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible.

Mais Elara restait indécise et, plus elle y pensait moins, elle parvenait à y réfléchir. Voyant sa détresse, Francisca, lui conseilla de trouver un endroit calme, loin de l'agitation du Sanctuaire pour se poser, enflammer son cosmos pour se rapprocher de sa constellation intérieure et enfin comprendre quelle armure lui correspondrait.

Il lui raconta sa propre expérience, très différente des situations habituelles. Il lui conta le jour où il avait compris. C'était un jour comme les autres, il s'entraînait avec les autres apprentis quand cela se produisit. Le chevalier du Taureau de l'époque s'était rendu à l'arène pour voir les entraînements, comme le faisait nombre de ses collègues. Mais lorsqu'il était descendu parler au chevalier d'argent responsable des apprentis présents, son armure s'était mise à briller de mille feux et s'était détachée de son corps pour venir former un taureau d'or... devant Francisca. Ce dernier, surpris, tendit une main tremblante vers la Cloth et lorsqu'il la toucha, il sentit une incommensurable puissance l'envahir. Cette déferlante d'énergie dura moins de trente secondes, mais lorsque la main de Francisca se détacha du bovin doré, une immense fatigue l'accabla et il s'évanouit. À son réveil, il fut convoqué par le Grand Pope qui lui expliqua avec un grand sourire que l'armure du Taureau l'avait choisi. Cependant, ayant fini son récit, Francisca ajouta que ce genre de situation n'arrivait que rarement et qu'habituellement, les apprentis choisissaient eux-mêmes leur armure parmi une sélection d'armures accordées à leur cosmos.

Forte de cette connaissance, Elara sortit donc, pour la toute première fois depuis son arrivée, de l'enceinte du Sanctuaire pour enfin être au calme. Normalement, les apprentis quittant le Sanctuaire étaient considérés comme déserteur, mais la future chevalière savait que Francisca pourrait justifier son absence auprès du Grand Pope. Elle se perdit donc dans les montagnes environnantes et finit par trouver l'endroit parfait. Un pic, en hauteur, depuis lequel elle pouvait apercevoir le Sanctuaire, mais aussi Rodorio, le village voisin du domaine d'Athéna, ainsi que la mer, infinie, agitée et limpide. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie proche de la mer, mais elle ne pouvait que la trouver belle et sauvage, bougeant au vent et s'étendant sur un monde immense et infini.

Elle se posa en tailleur et retira son masque. Après tout, elle ne courait aucun risque ici, personne ne pouvait la voir. Le sol était froid, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle s'était habituée aux difficultés rencontrées. Un chevalier d'Athéna se devait d'être fort et de ne plier devant rien ni personne. Les seules personnes devant lesquelles ils devaient s'agenouiller étaient leur déesse et le Grand Pope.

Le vent caressait doucement son visage et faisait voler ses cheveux ondulés. Malgré le paysage éblouissant, Elara ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour admirer la vue, mais bien pour enfin trouver quelle constellation était reliée à son âme. Elle fit brûler son cosmos et bientôt, un univers inconnu apparut sous ses yeux, c'était donc cela, l'essence du cosmos. Le fondement même de l'énergie. Elle plongea donc dans son for intérieur découvrant jusqu'aux profondeurs de son âme. Elle vit défiler devant ses yeux les moments les plus marquants de sa vie, ses joies, ses peurs, ses rencontres. Aédé y tenait d'ailleurs une grande place, toujours au centre de son cœur. Puis d'un coup, tous ses souvenirs devinrent incandescents et se mirent à brûler devant ses yeux ébahis. Et aussi soudainement que les flammes étaient apparues, elle comprit. Elle connaissait enfin son choix. Sa constellation. Son armure. Ce feu. Le phénix. Elle deviendrait le chevalier du Phénix.

~o~

Le Grand Pope, après leur avoir donné le nom de leurs futurs lieux d'entraînement à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire, leur énuméra mille et unes consignes. Ils devaient apprendre à se débrouiller seul et à ne plus compter sur personne, ils devaient tout de même allégeance à Athéna et ne devaient en aucun cas trahir ce serment, et cetera, et cetera… Mais entre ces babillements inintéressants, Elara ne retint qu'une seule chose : elle irait s'entraîner sur une île perdue dans la Mer Méditerranée, l'île Kanon. Ce séjour promettait d'être instructif.

~o~

Le bateau accosta enfin après trois longs jours de voyage. Cette île était perdue au milieu de la Méditerranée et par conséquent, la trouver s'était avéré compliqué. Ses côtes étaient abruptes, découpées par des roches tranchantes, peu accueillantes. Pour le peu de personnes s'étant échouées sur cette île, les légendes finissaient mal. Ces dernières racontaient que le volcan au centre aspirait toutes les âmes osant mettre un pied à terre. C'est pour cette raison qu'à peine Elara fut descendu de l'embarcation, le capitaine fit repartir le bateau et disparut vers l'horizon. La jeune fille se retourna alors vers l'île, déserte, menaçante, mais tout de même sublime de par sa dangerosité. Elle aperçut le seul chemin visible, menant droit au cœur du volcan. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, elle s'y engagea.

Plus elle s'approchait du centre de l'île, plus la température augmentait et plus son cerveau lui criait de fuir, le danger pouvant surgir de n'importe où, n'importe quand. Mais elle ignora sa raison et avança d'un pas décidé. Elara franchit des passages de plus en plus étroits et, alors que ces semelles commençaient à chauffer, elle atteint le cœur volcan. Elle se pencha légèrement et aperçut la lave en fusion, bouillante et cherchant par tous les moyens à atteindre la surface. Mais alors qu'elle se pensait seule, elle sentit une présence dans son dos.

Elle se retourna brusquement, mais ne vit rien. Seule une ombre lui certifia qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Un corbeau croassa alors et son cri résonna dans le cratère, donnant un côté encore plus lugubre à cet endroit. Ne sachant pas comment faire sortir cet inconnu de sa cachette, Elara glissa le long des flancs du volcan et commença à arpenter l'île pour se trouver un abri. Après tout, elle allait passer plusieurs semaines ici, alors autant trouver un endroit couvert pour installer son campement.

Elle découvrit, après deux bonnes heures de recherche, une grotte creusée dans la roche, assez grande pour accueillir un petit campement. Elle se dépêcha de vérifier que la grotte était bien vide, car comme l'île était déserte, en dehors de cette mystérieuse personne, la nature avait repris ses droits et des animaux dangereux devaient traîner dans le coin. Même si Elara était sûre de pouvoir les vaincre, elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas blesser un animal innocent. Son devoir était de protéger la vie et non de la retirer sans raison. Rassurée face au vide de la cavité, à l'exception de quelques araignées ayant élu domicile au plafond, elle installa son paquetage, prête à passer la nuit là.

~o~

_Une ombre noire, menaçante, annonciatrice de malheurs arrive. Elle l'entoure, l'emprisonne, l'empêche de se battre pour sa survie. _

_Elle suffoque, elle est seule. Aédé n'est plus là pour la protéger et la réconforter. _

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, Elara se releva soudainement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Encore un cauchemar, encore une nuit coupée. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le savait, mais impossible de savoir quoi. Elle avait peur, une peur incontrôlable, la peur de finir seule. Même ses parents l'avaient abandonnée alors pourquoi les Saints ne le feraient pas.

Le Sanctuaire lui manquait déjà. Francisca, la vue rassurante de l'autel d'Athéna, le baraquement des apprentis qu'elle avait fini par appelé sa maison... Elle regarda son masque gris de chevalière posé à même le sol. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le mettre. Là où il aurait dû lui rappeler un peu plus le Sanctuaire, elle le considérait comme une gêne, un élément perturbateur. Il lui coupait la vue et la gênait malgré tous ces mois à le porter. Soufflant, elle se décida à se recoucher pour tenter de finir sa nuit.

Ses yeux clos l'empêchèrent d'apercevoir la silhouette à quelques pas d'elle. Caché derrière un énorme rocher, l'inconnu observait.

~o~

La nourriture était rare. L'île et son climat sec empêchaient le développement de la faune et de la flore.

Tous les matins, lorsqu'elle se levait, elle s'éloignait du cœur de l'île et partait chercher de l'eau dans le seul et minuscule ruisseau de l'île. Pour ce qui est des animaux et des plantes. Seuls les bords du ruisseau étaient fertiles, mais toutes les plantes y poussant n'y étaient pas mangeables, nombre d'entre elles était empoisonné et Elara remercia Athéna qu'elle ait pensé à se renseigner sur les plantes comestibles avant de partir. Un autre point positif était qu'avec un seul ruisseau dans toute l'île, les animaux s'y rassemblaient tous pour épancher leur soif.

Étant un chevalier d'Athéna, la chasse lui était facile : se déplacer en silence, repérer, viser et tuer se faisaient en toute simplicité. Mais, plus les bêtes se rassemblaient, plus Elara remarquait que leur population baissait, bien que de manière superficielle, sans qu'elle en soit la cause. Elle avait fouillé l'île pour trouver le corps des animaux disparus, mais rien. Elle n'avait trouvé aucun cadavre, aucune trace. Elle en avait donc déduit une réalité simple, elle n'était pas seule sur cette île. L'inconnu qu'elle avait aperçu le jour de son arrivée était toujours là.

Mais la question aussi était simple, où était cet inconnu ? Elara pensait pourtant avoir fouillé toute l'île lors de son arrivée. Peut-être que cette dernière avait des tunnels souterrains. Mais si ces tunnels existaient, ne risquaient-ils pas de s'effondrer lors des éruptions du volcan ?!

Au lieu de s'imaginer des théories les plus farfelus les unes que les autres, elle décida de partir à la recherche de cet inconnu. Elle avançait lentement et scrutait chaque recoin des roches, chaque parcelle du paysage. Cependant, elle avait beau avancer et examiner le sol et les parois rocheuses, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Il n'y avait pas un seul trou dans le sol, même un minuscule terrier. Elle marchait, encore et encore, sans jamais rien trouver.

Elle avait de plus en plus chaud à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du cœur de l'île et ainsi du volcan.

Elle passa des heures à chercher, mais rien... Ses pieds commençaient à la faire souffrir et elle songeait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un reflet l'éblouit. Elle s'approcha de la source de cette lumière et y trouva... un bol en verre... Les animaux ne se servaient pas d'ustensiles de cuisine. Elara se félicita intérieurement, elle avait enfin trouvé l'intrus. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'inconnu avait vraiment fait un oubli idiot. Une part de son esprit lui chuchota même qu'il l'avait peut-être fait exprès, qu'il cherchait à être trouvé... Elle ignora cette petite voix et scruta l'environnement proche du bol trouvé. Et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçu, caché derrière un buisson ardent, l'entrée d'une grotte. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas la voir ?! Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée. Il est vrai que l'air chaud lié à la présence du volcan l'empêchait de respirer correctement, ce qui, fatalement, entraînait une fatigue plus importante que d'habitude.

Elle ne savait que faire, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Devait-elle se lancer à la suite de cet inconnu et prendre le risque de se retrouver piégée par la nuit ou devait-elle attendre le lendemain matin pour cette exploration ?

Elara resta quelques minutes, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait que choisir... Mais elle décida d'appliquer une des nombreuses leçons que Francisca lui avait appris, il lui fallait se montrer patient et stratège face à un ennemi. Elle décréta donc qu'elle allait repartir vers son campement et qu'elle reviendrait demain matin, avec un plan.

~o~

La nuit avait été longue. Stressée par son expédition, Elara n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir que tard dans la nuit. Mais elle n'avait dormi que sur une oreille. Le moindre bruit suspect la réveillait depuis qu'elle ne se savait pas seule sur l'île. De plus, mille et unes idées de plan se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Le lendemain, le lever du soleil fut une libération, elle allait enfin pouvoir partir à la recherche de cet inconnu.

Elle se leva donc de bonne humeur. Elle allait pouvoir trouver ce mystérieux individu qui rôdait sur l'île et qui devait, sans aucun doute, être là depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Cet inconnu devait être fort et surtout discret pour que ses sens de chevaliers d'Athéna ne l'aient pas repéré avant. Peut-être était-ce un spectre. Elara n'espérait pas, mais en même temps, s'il avait été un spectre, il aurait sans doute tenté de la tuer dans son sommeil et elle ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, une question sans aucun rapport avec la situation lui vint à l'esprit : que devenaient les chevaliers d'Athéna tombés sans avoir véritablement affronté de dieux ennemis ? Elle savait que tous les Saints, quels que soient leurs rangs, étaient condamnés à finir leur vie dans les déserts glacés du Cocyte pour avoir osé défier les dieux. Mais pour les autres, morts par accidents avant une guerre sainte ou même tués par un autre chevalier, que devenaient-ils ?

Elara secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour se poser ce genre de question existentielle. En outre, elle comptait bien mourir au combat face aux sbires d'Hadès, de Poséidon ou d'Arès et non tué par un frère d'armes ou par accident.

Chassant ces pensées inopportunes, elle se dirigea d'une marche rapide vers la grotte repérée le soir même. Mais alors qu'elle se rapprochait elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'attendait devant le buisson ardent. Enfin, ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe qui puisque l'homme qui se tenait devant lui portait une protection et plus précisément une armure d'argent. Elle s'approcha donc, beaucoup moins sur ses gardes. Mais à peine s'était-elle trouvée à un mètre du chevalier que ce dernier l'attaqua. Elle ne dut sa survie qu'à ses réflexes de saint d'Athéna et se décala brusquement sur la gauche. À la place où elle s'était tenue, il y avait quelques secondes, se trouvait maintenant un petit cratère avec au milieu de ce dernier, un amas de plume noire. Le cerveau d'Elara réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Pourquoi un chevalier d'Athéna, censé être son collègue, l'attaquait ? Elle se souvint alors qu'elle ne portait aucun signe distinctif permettant à son opposant de connaître son affiliation, elle avait oublié son masque au camp, pressée qu'elle était. Les seules choses qu'il voyait étaient son cosmos flamboyant et son obsession à trouver sa cachette. Elle aurait très bien pu se battre contre lui, mais elle se trouvait en position d'infériorité de par son absence d'armure et, surtout, de par son rang d'apprentis. Une seule et unique solution s'imposait à son esprit : la fuite. Cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais il en allait de sa survie.

Alors que le chevalier en face d'elle faisait flamboyer son cosmos, se préparant sans doute à lancer une attaque spéciale, elle profita de l'immobilité de son adverse pour faire volte-face et s'enfuir vers le volcan, profitant de chaque roche un peu plus grande que les autres pour se protéger de son assaillant.

Courant comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas, elle se sentait planer. La puissance du cosmos l'envahissait et lui faisait pousser des ailes. Elle courrait plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru, elle courrait pour se protéger, elle courrait pour sa vie. Mais arrivé à côté du cratère, elle se stoppa brusquement. Au centre de ce dernier, se trouvait une boite, qui étincelait d'une lumière argentée. Malgré la lave, cette dernière irradiait d'une telle intensité qu'elle illuminait les pierres volcaniques et les faisait briller de mille feux. Cette boîte était sculptée, mais avec la lumière, Elara n'arrivait pas à en distinguer les détails.

Perdue dans sa bulle et dans l'observation de cette mystérieuse boite, elle ne fit pas attention au chevalier arrivant derrière elle. Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, elle se sentit comme attirée par cette lumière. Ses pieds la menaient d'eux-mêmes vers les abords du volcan et sa main se tendit comme pour attendre plus vite cette boite.

Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait à deux pas du vide, une poigne sur son épaule la stoppa. Elle se retourna, sur la défensive, prête à attaquer. Et elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son ennemi qui la fixait d'un air étrange. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'attaquer, mais elle voyait dans son regard qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il restait sur la défensive.

\- Mais qui es-tu ?

Sa question surprit Elara. Alors il cherchait enfin à la connaître et ne se contentait pas de l'attaquer sans réfléchir.

\- Je peux te retourner la question.

\- Réponds. Ajouta-t-il, plus menaçant. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis Elara, apprentie chevalier, concourant pour l'armure du Phénix. Et toi qui es-tu ? Tu es un chevalier d'Athéna, non ?!

Suite à la réponse de la jeune fille, le visage du chevalier se figea. Ses paupières se plissèrent autour de ses yeux beiges. Il semblait assembler les différentes pièces du puzzle et enfin comprendre le pourquoi du comment de la présence de la jeune châtaine sur cette île. Son visage se radoucit subitement et il lâcha son avant-bras.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne portes pas de masque ?! Pas que cela me dérange, mais tu connais les lois, non ?!

Elara bafouilla :

\- Je... je l'ai comme qui dirait... oublié à mon campement...

Le jeune homme pouffa en baragouinant un « Eh bien, c'est à cela que ressemble la nouvelle génération, on n'est pas dans la merde... » puis ajouta plus clairement :

\- Bien, je suis Gienah du Corbeau, chevalier d'argent d'Athéna, gardien de l'île Kanon. Tu viens donc ici t'entraîner pour tenter d'acquérir l'armure du Phénix ?! Je te préviens, je suis un instructeur très intransigeant.

Le ton utilisé était calme et posé, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'il n'avait absolument pas tenté de la tuer dix minutes plus tôt. Mais alors qu'Elara se disait qu'il avait plutôt l'air sympathique, un sourire sadique barra son visage et il ajouta :

\- Bienvenue en Enfer !

~o~

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, peut-être que ça me fera sortir le chapitre suivant plus vite ?! Qui sait... **_


	4. Ch III - Après l'effort, le réconfort

_**Je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer de mauvais tour ! (Gros bisous à tous ceux qui choppent la référence)**_

_**Bref tout ça pour dire que non, je ne suis pas morte, enfin pas encore x3**_

_**C'est juste qu'entre les partiels, le confinement qui m'a tout sauf aidé à écrire et les vacances que je me suis permise après ce beau bordel, ce chapitre a tardé à sortir et je m'en excuse encore. Mais trêve de pensées négatives, il est là et c'est le principal. **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

~o~

\- Plus vite ! Vociféra Gienah.

\- Mais... Mais... Je... Je donne déjà tout ce que j'ai...

\- Faux ! Si tu donnais tout ce que tu avais, tu te fondrais dans le cosmos et tu ne serais plus là ! Et tu ne pourrais même pas me parler !

\- Mais...

\- Pas de « mais » ! Continue de courir et puis c'est tout ! Maintenant concentre-toi et tais-toi !

Elara avait l'impression de mourir intérieurement, de brûler toute son énergie vitale. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de pallier la douleur en enflammant son cosmos, mais rien n'y faisait.

Cela faisait des jours que son nouveau maître usait ses limites physiques. Le pire avait quand même été quand il lui avait ordonné de se placer sur une des roches volcaniques, au cœur même du volcan, pour respirer à plein poumon la fumée toxique exhalée par la lave. Elara l'avait regardé, les yeux plein de questions. Pourquoi tous ces entraînements harassants ? En quoi mourir d'asphyxie pouvait l'aider à obtenir cette fichue armure qu'elle commençait à regretter d'avoir choisi ?

Mais, malheureusement pour la jeune apprentie, cet entraînement épuisant n'était pas le seul problème qu'elle devait gérer. Depuis la rencontre avec son maître et le début de son entraînement, Elara n'arrivait pas à dormir ou du moins pas plus de quelques heures. Toutes les nuits, elle faisait le même rêve. Toutes les nuits, elle se réveillait en sursaut, se sentant épié. Toutes les nuits, elle se retrouvait incapable de se rendormir. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce satané rêve. Elle n'arrivait pas à en saisir le sens et plus elle y pensait, plus la solution lui échappait.

Et malgré les cernes énormes sous ses yeux, Gienah continuait de la faire travailler sans relâche.

La jeune fille n'osait pas lui en parler de peur de passer pour une faible ou encore pire pour une folle... En effet, ces rêves n'étaient pas normaux. Elara ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ses rêves lui montraient le futur.

Elle y voyait une armure au reflet violet qu'elle déduisait comme étant un surplis d'après ce qu'elle avait appris, un immense incendie avec une silhouette humaine en son centre, un champ de bataille démesuré, des morts, trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse les compter et parmi les cadavres, des visages connus, des chevaliers d'Athéna qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés, avec qui elle était amie. Puis, toutes ces visions se mélangeaient, se fondaient en un gigantesque tourbillon duquel émergeait une ombre sinistre deux fois plus grande qu'un homme. Un homme effrayant dont la simple vue de son ombre suffisait à faire paniquer la jeune fille.

Elara n'arrivait pas à concevoir que toutes ces scènes s'étaient ou pouvaient se produire. Elle ne savait que faire.

~o~

Une nuit de plus, la jeune fille revint à elle, en sueur, le cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine. La peur au ventre encore présente, à deux doigts de la crise de panique, elle se leva et décida de faire quelques pas pour tenter de se détendre. Mais cette nuit était différente des autres. En effet, en passant à côté du camp de Gienah, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et la fixa de son regard clair. Elara se figea, prise sur le fait.

Le chevalier du corbeau ne décrocha pas son regard en se redressant. Il avança vers son apprenti d'un pas lent et dit calmement, sans aucune trace de colère dans sa voix :

\- Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas.

Malgré l'envie d'Elara de déguerpir aussitôt, le ton employé par son maître réduisit à néant ses tentatives de mensonges. Gienah ne demandait pas une réponse, il l'ordonnait.

\- Je... Je... Cela fait plusieurs nuits... Commença Elara avec une petite voix qui fut coupée par le Corbeau.

\- Toutes les nuits, tu veux dire.

\- Oui et alors ?! Répliqua Elara d'un ton sec avant de se gratter la gorge pour reprendre. Bref, je disais donc... Cela fait plusieurs nuits que je me réveille en sursaut après avoir fait un rêve bizarre, toujours le même. Et ce rêve, il... Je ne le comprends pas...

C'était sans doute dû à la fatigue, mais les yeux d'Elara s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle n'essaya même pas de les retenir, toute résistance était inutile et elle ressentait le besoin de pleurer. Gienah, devant la scène s'offrant à lui, adopta un air plus doux et s'approcha doucement de son élève.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant, j'aurais pu t'aider à régler cette situation instable. Maintenant que nous y sommes, racontes moi. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Alors Elara lui raconta tout, la panique qui l'envahissait chaque nuit, l'impuissance de revivre ce même rêve, inexorablement, sans pouvoir le comprendre, les horribles scènes desquelles elle était la témoin impuissante, l'incapacité de se rendormir après avoir vu de telles horreurs. Et, en dépit de tout ce qu'Elara aurait pu penser, Gienah se montra compatissant avec elle, allant même jusqu'à la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler et laisser ses larmes tarir. Il lui souffla des mots réconfortants et lui expliqua que ce rêve ne représentait en rien l'avenir, cela devait sans doute être l'œuvre d'Hypnos qui tentait de l'effrayer.

C'est ainsi, enlacée à son maître, qu'Elara trouva enfin le sommeil, après de longues semaines d'insomnie.

~o~

Le matin suivant, la future sainte du Phénix se réveilla, revigorée. Elle avait dormi comme un bébé et se sentait prête à accomplir des miracles.

La soirée d'hier, ou plutôt la nuit, se rappela à son bon souvenir, lui faisant réaliser que le soleil était déjà haut. Mais, pensa Elara, son maître n'était-il pas censé sonner le branle-bas à l'aurore ? C'est sur ces réflexions qu'elle se leva pour le trouver et obtenir des explications.

Elle le trouva assit sur un rocher en tailleur, au bord d'un immense vide, le visage tourné vers le ciel et ses cheveux gris anthracite voletant au vent. Elle n'osa pas le déranger, comprenant qu'il était en pleine réflexion, et s'assit à quelques mètres de lui pour elle aussi méditer.

Son esprit dériva. Elle pensa au Sanctuaire, à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait laissées derrière elle pour venir sur cette île : Aédé, Francisca, Théodore, Calysté et tous les autres chevaliers d'or, d'argent et de bronze avec qui elle était devenue amie, et surtout Athéna. Cela allait bientôt faire un mois qu'Elara était parti et le cosmos doré de la déesse lui manquait, ce cosmos qui lui permettait de se sentir complète et heureuse, peu importe les circonstances, ce cosmos chaleureux qui la rassurait et lui rappelait la première étreinte de la déesse à son arrivée au Sanctuaire.

L'esprit d'Elara dériva vers son amie d'enfance. Aédé lui manquait, terriblement. Elle se souvint de ses premiers jours au Sanctuaire où il lui arrivait de s'exiler à certains moments de la journée pour écrire à sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient ainsi conservé un contact malgré la distance. Mais ce contact maintenant rompu, à cause de la nature de son entraînement et de l'isolement de l'île Kanon, lui pesait sur le cœur. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer des centaines de scénarios critiques. Et s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Aédé, comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? Et si le Sanctuaire était attaqué ? Et si un de ses amis mourrait ou disparaissait ? Coincée au bout du monde, elle ne le saurait qu'après avoir fini son entraînement et donc des semaines après les événements. Elara se sentit soudainement inutile, perdue sur cette île volcanique avec pour seul compagnon et seule source de conversation, un chevalier d'argent colérique et intransigeant. Ces réflexions négatives brisèrent la méditation dans laquelle elle s'était plongée, faisant, par le fait d'un mouvement brusque incontrôlé, tomber une roche qui s'écrasa au sol dans un grand bruit, sortant le chevalier du Corbeau de sa transe.

Ce dernier fixa Elara, sans doute surpris de la trouver, juste à côté de lui, parfaitement éveillée.

\- Bonjour jeune fille. Commença Gienah.

\- Euh... Bonjour...

\- Je vois que tu as rattrapé ton sommeil en retard. Avant qu'Elara puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit, il ajouta avec un sourire sadique. Nous allons pouvoir commencer l'entraînement. Le but du jour est de briser la pierre juste là, de tes poings nus.

Elara le regarda, abasourdie. Ses yeux passaient de son maître au rocher, puis du rocher à son maître.

\- Vous voulez que je brise un rocher de la taille d'une maison sans aucune arme pour m'aider ?!

\- Tout chevalier qui se respecte doit être capable de réaliser une telle chose. Ce n'est pas un exploit dans les rangs d'Athéna. J'ai déjà vu des chevaliers démolir des montagnes alors vu la taille de cette pierre, ce que je te demande est plutôt facile à faire. La seule chose que tu dois savoir effectuer, c'est contrôler ton cosmos pour que ce dernier t'aide à casser une roche de cette taille. Vu ce que ton ancien maître m'a rapporté, cet exercice devrait t'être facile. De plus, j'ai déjà vu ta maîtrise de la cosmoénergie à l'œuvre et cette dernière est presque parfaite, ce ne devrait donc pas être compliqué. Depuis le début de ton séjour sur cette île, je me suis contenté de tester ton endurance, il est temps d'examiner ta force physique pure. Sur ce, je te laisse, viens me trouver quand ce ridicule morceau de roche sera réduit en charpie.

Et Gienah partit, laissant Elara ébahie. Elle allait se briser les poings à taper sur ce bloc de lave... Elle tourna et retourna, faisant les cent pas devant cette roche de la taille de son baraquement au Sanctuaire. Mais alors qu'elle se sentait prête à abandonner pour demander conseil à son maître, son esprit combatif prit le dessus. Elle briserait cette roche à mains nues ! Elle le ferait pour obtenir le plus vite possible son armure et retrouver toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tenait.

Elle se posta face au rocher, droite et fière. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses poings serrés et fit brûler son cosmos. Ses mains s'entourèrent d'une douce lueur orangée. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa cette sensation de puissance l'envahir. Son cosmos déployé, elle se sentait invulnérable, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Un immense sourire couvrit son visage avant qu'elle ne souffle, se reconcentrant sur l'ennemi en face d'elle, les yeux toujours clos. Elle recula d'un pas, se préparant à frapper.

Alors que son poing partait à toute vitesse vers le rocher, elle se revit enfant, frappant désespérément un arbre, espérant trouver la puissance qui lui permettrait d'écraser les grands qui lui cherchaient des noises ou qui embêtaient Aédé. Elle se souvint de ses poings minuscules, couverts de sangs après avoir cogné des heures durant ce pauvre chêne. Aujourd'hui, sa détermination était la même qu'à l'époque, elle était décidée à gagner, coûte que coûte.

Son poing heurta la surface rocheuse et produisit une immense fissure. Devant les yeux fiers d'Elara, la crevasse s'agrandit, lézardant sur l'entièreté de la roche qui tomba en morceau dans un vacarme assourdissant. Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, Elara shoota dans un des cailloux et partit rejoindre son maître en trottinant en pensant « Voilà qui est fait ! ».

~o~

\- Puisque je vous dis que je suis prête ! Je peux obtenir mon armure ! J'ai fini mon entraînement ! JE SUIS PRÊTE !

\- Sache, jeune fille, que JE suis ton maître et que JE déciderai quand le moment sera venu pour toi d'obtenir ton armure ! Alors cesse de maugréer et va reprendre ton entraînement !

\- NON ! Hurla presque Elara.

\- Non ?! Tu oses défier mon autorité jeune fille ?!

Gienah fixa son élève, la défiant de répliquer. Mais cette dernière en avait assez et ne prit pas compte de la recommandation sous-entendue.

\- J'ai dit non ! Je ne veux plus m'entraîner en vain. Cela fait plus de six mois que je suis ici et je n'ai toujours pas obtenu mon armure ! Je parie que les chevaliers de bronze partis en même temps que moi doivent être déjà revenus. À l'heure actuelle, ils doivent certainement fanfaronner dans leurs armures toutes neuves alors que moi, je suis ici, m'entraînant toujours autant, jour après jour, alors que je considère avoir le niveau pour acquérir l'armure du Phénix qui n'attend que moi !

\- Je vois... Répliqua le Corbeau d'un ton sec. Tu t'estimes donc en droit de décrocher l'armure du Phénix alors même que ta formation n'est pas achevée.

Elara fulminait. Il osait lui dire qu'elle n'était pas prête. Après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées et tous les entraînements sans queue ni tête qu'elle avait accomplie sans discuter, il OSAIT lui dire qu'elle n'était pas prête ?! Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle passait à proximité du volcan où la Pandora box reposait.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes aveugle ! Cela fait des semaines que je suis préparée à recevoir cette armure et vous ne voyez rien ! Et bien sûr, au moment où j'ose vous proposer cette alternative, vous refusez ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne va pas ! Je suis prête pour ce test ! Cela fait des semaines que l'armure m'appelle ! Je m'efforce de ne pas écouter ses mots ! Je m'efforce de me convaincre que mon entraînement doit être fini ! Mais la tentation est dure. Le ton d'Elara se fit plus douloureux. S'il vous plaît... J'ai besoin de la rejoindre...

Voyant la détresse de son élève, Gienah décida de lâcher prise. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'un chevalier pouvait ressentir à l'appel d'une armure. Il ne dit mot, mais balança sa main en direction du volcan en faisant demi-tour, lui signifiant qu'elle pouvait partir chercher le Phénix caché au milieu de la lave.

Elara ne se fit pas priée et se rua aussitôt vers le centre de l'île. Alors qu'elle courait, son cosmos s'enflamma de lui-même et alla toucher l'armure. Enfin, elles avaient un contact ! Enfin, elle pouvait ressentir la puissance inouïe de cette armure ! Arrivant à destination, elle fixa, fascinée, la Pandora box irradiant de lumière. Elle tendit le bras, inexorablement attirée par ce halo. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à comment l'attraper, il lui sembla que la Cloth l'entendit. Elle leva les yeux et vit l'armure se soulever de son socle pour venir se poser à quelques pas d'elle. Elara franchit, sans attendre, la distance la séparant de son avenir.

À quelques mètres de là, se trouvait Gienah assistant, ému, au spectacle.

Ne sachant que faire, elle avança doucement sa main vers l'armure de bronze. Lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec le métal, une explosion de lumière se produisit. Durant celle-ci, Elara sentit une protection revêtir son corps, mais ne vit rien à cause de la luminosité. Cependant, ce qu'il sentit en elle était merveilleux et inimaginable. Elle se sentait puissante, intouchable. Elle se sentait capable d'abattre des montagnes. Quand la lumière revint à la normale, elle brillait de mille feux, vêtue d'une armure flamboyante. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux, des larmes de joie, de satisfaction. Mais malgré les pleurs inondant ses joues, un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Elle était heureuse, comme jamais. Elle avait atteint son but. Elle était devenue chevalier.

Elara se tourna vers son maître, la joie irradiant de son visage. Ce dernier en retour lui sourit, fière d'elle.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que j'en étais capable.

Ainsi, le chevalier du Phénix venait de renaître de ses cendres.

~o~

« Enfin de retour ! ». Enfilant son masque, sa Pandora box sur le dos, Elara franchit les portes du Sanctuaire d'Athéna et commença à gravir les marches la menant vers ses amis, du moins le peu qu'elle s'était fait.

Elle passa sans problème la première maison, vide de tout propriétaire, à sa plus grande joie, pour se diriger vers son objectif du moment, le temple du Taureau. En y entrant, elle remarqua bien vite l'absence de son occupant. Ne s'en inquiétant pas, elle continua son ascension. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le troisième gardien était également absent, elle se rendit à l'évidence, elle ne croiserait aucun chevalier d'or, ou du moins dans l'immédiat. Ils devaient avoir été convoqués dans la maison du Grand Pope par ce dernier ou par leur déesse. Elara se dirigea donc vers son baraquement pour y déposer les quelques affaires en sa possession. En chemin, elle choisit de passer non loin de l'arène, pour voir s'il y avait âme qui vive dans ce coin du domaine d'Athéna.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver, au beau milieu de l'arène, deux chevaliers sans armures combattant. Deux chevaliers d'or et plus précisément la chevalière du Capricorne contre le chevalier du Taureau. De là où elle se trouvait, la jeune fille pouvait apercevoir les deux Saints se toisant. Elle courut vers les gradins pour trouver une place, ne voulant en aucun cas rater un pareil combat. Zigzagant entre les personnes déjà présentes, elle parvint à s'asseoir assez près de l'arène. De sa place, elle pouvait, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, observer les deux chevaliers et peut-être en apprendre un peu plus sur quelques techniques de combat. Posant sur le sol toutes les affaires qu'elle transportait, elle aperçut le jeune garçon à côté d'elle l'observer fixement. Elle tourna la tête vers l'inopportun qui osait la fixer et faillit lui lancer un regard noir, visible, elle l'espérait, même à travers son masque, qui fut coupé par le sourire éclatant qu'il lui envoya. Sentant ses joues chauffées sous le regard appuyé de son voisin, elle lui fit un simple salut de la main pour ensuite se reconcentrer sur le combat.

Elle nota avec admiration que malgré l'avantage certain que détenait Francisca en raison de sa carrure, Astrée, le dépassant de quelques centimètres, menait le combat. Elle n'était que souplesse et ruse. Elle se faufilait dans les moindres creux de la garde du Taureau. Elle allait gagner, Elara en était persuadée. Pas qu'elle ne croit pas en son maître, mais ce dernier n'avait aucune chance face à l'agilité du Capricorne, elle dirigeait le combat d'une main de maître. Tout en surveillant le combat, Elara se rendit compte que pour la première fois, après des mois passés au Sanctuaire, elle apercevait enfin une grande partie la peau de la chevalière. En effet, la plupart du temps, Astrée se couvrait de vêtement des pieds à la tête et il était assez difficile d'apercevoir un bout d'épiderme. Effectivement, la chevalière du Capricorne, sans doute réchauffé par le combat, avait tombé sa veste, se retrouvant en t-shirt, bras nu et cou découvert. Elle gardait cependant ses mitaines pour une raison obscure.

Sa peau fascina Elara, elle était bicolore, un coup, brune, un coup, beige, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à décoloré son épiderme, mais seulement par endroit. Cette constatation fit rire intérieurement Elara, elle s'imaginait très bien une personne passer une pâte décolorante sur la peau de la chevalière, sous le regard indigné de cette dernière. Elle pouffa, ce qui attira l'attention de son voisin qui se tourna vers elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Ce combat te fait rire ?

Elara s'empourpra, se grattant la nuque, ça lui apprendrait à raconter des bêtises, même intérieurement. Elle s'empressa de répliquer :

\- Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne me moquais pas d'eux !

Le blond, assit à côté d'elle, rit en levant les mains, en signe de paix.

\- Ne stresse pas. Je ne t'attaque pas. Je t'embêtais juste un peu. Il fit un sourire en coin. Au fait, je m'appelle Sune et je suis moi aussi un chevalier du bronze, celui du Loup. Et toi, jolie demoiselle, comment-tu t'appelles ?

Reprenant son sérieux face au ton un peu trop dragueur de ce Sune, le Phénix reprit :

\- Tout d'abord, ne m'appelle plus comme cela et...

\- Je le ferai si tu me donnes ton prénom, qui doit être magnifique.

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole ! Je disais donc, ne m'appelle plus ''jolie demoiselle'' ou tout autre surnom idiot. Je m'appelle Elara et je suis la chevalière du Phénix. Et puis arrêtes de me draguer, tu es lourd.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras jolie Elara.

Alors que celle-ci allait remettre une fois de plus ce dragueur aux yeux bleus à sa place, elle fut coupée par une voix dans son dos.

\- Elara, c'est toi ?

Reconnaissant instantanément le propriétaire de ladite voix, elle se retourna et se jeta dans les bras d'un Francisca surpris de la voir, mais aussi par son geste.

\- Tout doux louloute ! Je ne dois pas sentir la rose, tu sais...

Enfouissant son visage dans la tunique de son maître, elle grogna qu'elle s'en fichait ce qui tira un sourire au grand blond. Il referma ses bras autour de son dos. C'était bon de se revoir.

~o~

\- Alors comme ça, tu as souffert le martyr pendant cet entraînement ?

Francisca rit à sa propre remarque sous le regard outré de son élève. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Ce Corbeau est un tyran ! Il m'a fait faire des choses ignobles ! Depuis quand s'asseoir au milieu d'un volcan est normal ?!

Le Taureau agrandit son sourire.

\- Tu as l'armure du Phénix, lié aux flammes et à la lave. Tu vas devoir t'y habituer. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a appris, mais ton armure est la seule à pouvoir se réparer d'elle-même. Tu n'as besoin ni du sang d'un chevalier ni d'un Atlante pour la remettre en état.

Elara parut surprise. Ainsi, son armure pouvait se restaurer seule. Elle resta pensive.

\- J'ai entendu dire que les chevaliers du Phénix sont immortels, c'est vrai ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas véritablement immortels. En vérité, si vous mourrez en armure, lorsque cette dernière se régénère, vous guérissez avec elle. Cependant, comme tous les chevaliers, vous pouvez mourir de vieillesse.

En un sens, la jeune fille fut soulagée. Elle n'aurait pas à voir les gens qu'elle aimait mourir. Elle n'aurait pas à leur survivre. Elle n'aurait pas à vivre avec cette peine.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter de longues heures durant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Elara décida de rendre visite à Théodore pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle monta vers le temple des Gémeaux, mais le trouva vide. Où pouvait être le propriétaire du troisième temple ? Un des seuls le sachant était obligatoirement Sage, étant son voisin, il connaissait presque tous ses déplacements. D'un pas rapide, elle gagna le temple du Cancer. Elle y trouva son chevalier tranquillement assis sur son canapé, prenant un thé. Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina à la vue de son invitée.

\- Oh ! Bonjour Elara. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu veux du thé ?

\- Bonjour. Ou plutôt bonsoir. Je te remercie pour le thé, mais je n'ai pas très soif. En réalité, je cherche juste Théodore, tu ne saurais pas où il se trouve par hasard ?

Sage esquissa un sourire espiègle en pouffant.

\- Je pense que tu le trouveras à la maison des Poissons.

Elara le remercia d'un sourire et entreprit l'ascension des marches pour trouver son ami aux cheveux bleu azurin. Elle croisa presque tous les ors, mais ne les gratifia que d'une simple salutation avant de continuer son chemin.

Entrant lentement dans le temple des Poissons, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un spectacle on ne peut plus gênant. Echo, hissé sur la table du salon, enserrait de ses jambes la taille de Théodore. Ce dernier avait posé des mains baladeuses sous la tunique du poisson. Les deux chevaliers s'embrassaient amoureusement. Elara rougit violemment. Tentant de faire demi-tour, elle trébucha sur son propre pied et s'écrasa au sol dans un violent fracas.

Les deux chevaliers se lâchèrent brusquement et tournèrent la tête vers la source de ce raffut. Aussi rouge de gêne qu'Elara, Théodore s'accroupit à côté d'elle pour s'enquérir de son état. Le Phénix gémit de douleur et de gêne mélangés, pour le tact et les manières, elle repasserait. L'aidant à se relever, le Gémeau en titre lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

\- Pardon pour nous deux, tu n'étais pas censée assister à un tel spectacle. Je m'en excuse encore. Sinon, tu es venu pour voir Echo ? Ou juste pour passer ?

\- Euh... Non... Je suis passée te voir, Sage m'a dit que tu serais ici.

\- Sage ?! Il se tourna vers Echo qui lui répondit d'un simple regard. D'accord, on en parlera plus tard... Le Gémeau reporta son attention sur Elara. Sinon, tout va bien ?

\- Parfaitement. En fait, je suis venue pour t'annoncer que ça y est, je fais officiellement partie de la chevalerie.

\- Tu as reçu ton armure ?! Répliqua Théodore, enjoué.

\- Oui ! Un grand sourire recouvrit le visage d'Elara. Je suis maintenant la chevalière du Phénix !

\- Bravo ! Je suis fier de toi. Et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour Echo.

Il tendit sa main vers Echo, ce dernier la prit, quelque peu rouge, et avança à côté de lui. Le Poisson lui fit un doux sourire, mais ne prononça pas mot. Elara en avait l'habitude, il n'avait jamais été très bavard. Osant, la jeune fille posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es en couple avec Echo et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ?!

\- Eh bien... C'est-à-dire que... Ce n'est pas vraiment officiel alors si cela pouvait rester entre nous...

\- Bien sûr, mais... si je puis me permettre, si vous voulez que cela reste secret, vous feriez mieux de vous cacher un peu plus...

\- C'est... Théodore se gratta la gorge. C'est vrai, tu as raison... Mais trêve de bavardages, tout va bien, j'imagine. Tu es rentrée aujourd'hui ?

\- Je viens à peine d'arriver en fait, la preuve, mes affaires sont encore chez Francisca, ajouta Elara en riant.

\- En effet, et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Tu vas rester un peu au Sanctuaire ?

\- Oh non ! Je vais repartir. J'avais promis d'aller voir Aédé une fois devenu chevalier. Je retourne en France lui rendre visite.

Suite à sa réplique, la jeune fille vit Théodore perdre son air joyeux et pâlir sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la raison. Elle tenta de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais le Gémeau resta évasif. Il lui répéter d'aller plutôt, rapidement, parler de son départ à Francisca. La chevalière essaya encore et encore lui faire expliciter le problème, mais rien n'y fit. Même Echo semblait plus pâle que d'habitude. Ainsi, la joie d'Elara quitta son corps. Quel était le souci ? Elle ? Ou le fait de retourner à Paris ? Un mauvais pressentiment lui nouait la gorge. Cessant de questionner le Gémeau, Elara leur fit rapidement ses adieux et repartit d'un pas rapide en direction du second temple. Il fallait résoudre ce mystère, elle le devait. Et d'après les dires de Théodore, Francisca pouvait l'éclairer.

Arrivant à la maison du Taureau, peut-être un peu trop précipitamment, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le gardien, ayant l'air de quitter son temple. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander si elle le dérangeait.

\- Je suis venu t'annoncer une importante nouvelle, annonça-t-elle abruptement.

Francisca perdit son sourire à la vue du visage fermé de son élève.

\- Je t'écoute, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je pars en France demain, retrouver Aédé. Je viens d'en parler à Théodore, mais cela n'a pas eu l'air de lui plaire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi alors je lui ai posé la question. Sa seule réponse a été de me renvoyer vers toi. Alors je suis là.

La chevalière avait parlé rapidement, sans même prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle. Et comme elle s'y attendait, Francisca pâlit lui aussi. Son regard se fit triste ce qui finit de convaincre Elara qu'un problème était présent. Francisca sembla chercher ses mots en détournant les yeux. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, son regard dur effraya la jeune fille.

\- Elara. Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave.

Elle ne répliqua rien, mais le supplia du regard de lui expliquer le souci.

\- Lors de tes six mois d'absence, j'ai appris une dure nouvelle. Je n'ai pas pu te prévenir et je n'ai pas voulu le faire pour ne pas te déconcentrer dans ton entraînement. Il y a environ quatre mois de cela, en France, un incendie a dévasté une grande partie la capitale. Ton ancien orphelinat comptait parmi les bâtiments brûlés. De nombreux enfants et bonnes sœurs ont péri. Aédé en faisait partie. Je suis désolé.

Et alors, le rêve d'Elara se brisa.

~o~

_**Bon... Je crois que j'adore faire souffrir mes lecteurs en finissant mes chapitres de cette manière... **_

_**Mais j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez )**_


	5. Ch IV - Après les étoiles, la chute

_**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas la joie dedans... **_

_**Pour ceux qui se sont perdus en route, **__**petit résumé succinct :**__** Elara, officiellement devenu chevalière du Phénix, est rentré au Sanctuaire. Mais là-bas, elle y apprend une terrible nouvelle. Durant son absence prolongé dû à son entrainement, des incendies ont ravagés la capitale française et de nombreux bâtiments ont été touchés, notamment son ancien orphelinat. Et parmi les victimes se trouve la personne la plus importante aux yeux d'Elara, sa meilleure amie : Aédé. **_

_**(Dites-moi si ce genre de résumé vous plait, que je sache si je continue à en faire ou non.)**_

_**Info de ce chapitre : une grosse partie est écrite en italique et n'est pas du point de vue d'Elara, c'est normal. C'est en réalité la seule part de la guerre sainte du XV**__**e**__** canon. Elle est dessinée et racontée dans les tomes XV et XVI de **_**Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas Chronicles**_**, par Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi. **_

~o~

Elle devait partir. Elle devait quitter le Sanctuaire. Elle devait la retrouver. Elara n'y croyait pas, Aédé ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté sans avoir tenu sa promesse. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté, elles s'étaient promis...

La jeune fille prit sa tête entre ses mains, s'efforçant de penser à autre chose. Elle était décidée à quitter le Sanctuaire. Elle irait enquêter en France. Elle irait trouver les coupables, peu importe qui ils étaient. Elle irait la retrouver. Ces incendies n'étaient pas naturels, elle le sentait, elle le croyait, elle l'espérait. Aédé ne pouvait pas être morte, comme ça, par accident, il y avait forcément des coupables à punir. Elle retournerait à Paris. Peu lui importait les conseils de ses amis, même Francisca ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Aédé avait besoin d'elle.

Elle descendait rapidement les marches lorsqu'elle fut coupée par une voix.

\- Elara ! Attends !

Se retournant, elle tomba, sans grande surprise, sur un Sune quelque peu essoufflé. N'ayant aucune envie de lui parler, elle serra les deux et répliqua d'un ton sec.

\- Sune. Que me veux-tu ?

\- Je... J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais partir du Sanctuaire, à cause de... enfin, tu sais pourquoi... Du coup, je voulais te parler... Je sais que tu n'as pas trop la tête à ça, mais... Je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important...

Elara se retint de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle savait très bien de quoi Sune voulait lui parler. Après tout, la jeune fille avait compris son « problème » dès leur première rencontre... Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de devenir ami avec lui, et même de le compter parmi ses amis les plus proches au sein du Sanctuaire, mais il y avait toujours cette barrière invisible entre eux, tel le _Cristal Wall_ du chevalier du Bélier. Sune était son « presque » meilleur ami, personne ne pourrait remplacer Aédé, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle le trouvait, de temps à autre, agaçant. Surtout quand il tournait autour du pot comme maintenant.

\- Si tu dois me dire quelque chose, dit le tout de suite. Je suis pressée.

Ne prenant pas en compte des paroles agressives de son amie, Sune continua de chercher ses mots. Il avait l'habitude de la rudesse du franc-parler d'Elara, cette dernière préférait toujours dire la vérité plutôt que de se cacher derrière des manières, sauf bien sûr quand quelqu'un l'obligeait à parler de chose qu'elle voulait cacher ou qui la gênait. Enfin prêt à parler, Sune releva la tête et fixa Elara dans les yeux, ou plutôt son masque, gagnant par la même occasion quelques teintes de rouges sur ses joues.

\- En fait... cela fait des mois que je souhaite t'avouer quelque chose, quelque chose que je te cache depuis qu'on se connait. Le... La première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, j'ai... comment dire... eu le coup de foudre pour toi ! Voilà. C'est dit. Je t'aime Elara !

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle enleva lentement son masque, fixant, cette fois, Sune directement dans les yeux.

\- Écoute... Je le savais déjà. Malgré toute la douleur que son cœur contenait, elle pouffa de rire sous les yeux éberlués du chevalier du Loup. Tu n'es pas vraiment discret en réalité...

Sune devint plus rouge que jamais et fixa ses pieds tandis qu'Elara reprenait un air sérieux.

\- Je suis désolé, mais si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je ne partage pas tes sentiments. Je t'adore, tu es mon meilleur ami. Mais tu ne seras malheureusement jamais plus. Je suis encore désolé. J'espère que même après cela, notre relation pourra rester inchangé.

Sune releva un regard blessé vers elle.

\- Je le savais... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en ai parlé, j'étais presque sûr de me faire rembarrer et... gagner ! C'est fait ! Je suis moi aussi désolé, mais rester amis avec toi dans ses conditions m'est impossible, je ne pense pas pouvoir rester amis avec toi tout en sachant que tu sais pour mes sentiments pour toi ! Adieu Elara. Je te souhaite d'avoir une belle vie malgré toutes les épreuves que tu as dû et que tu devras traverser.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il fit demi-tour, laissant une Elara plus esseulé que jamais. Remettant son masque, elle laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Et une amitié de plus de détruite.

~o~

Se dirigeant à grand pas vers la sortie du Sanctuaire, sa Pandora box sur le dos, elle ignora délibérément les chevaliers d'ors cherchant à la stopper. Pour la seule fois de sa vie, Elara fut heureuse de porter son masque. Au moins, personne ne pouvait apercevoir son visage brisé et les larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

Elle revenait d'une entrevue avec Athéna. Quitter la déesse s'était avéré plus dur que prévue. Au départ, elle avait pensé fuir, quitter le Sanctuaire sans prévenir personne, mais elle connaissait le sort réservé aux déserteurs. Selon elle, sa situation était différente, elle avait juste besoin de temps pour faire son deuil, du temps loin du Sanctuaire... Mais elle serait considérée comme traître aussitôt les limites du domaine franchis. Heureusement, sa déesse avait compris sa décision et ne l'avait pas radiée de l'ordre de la chevalerie. Elles avaient longuement discuté, enfin, Elara avait longuement parlé et Athéna l'avait écouté d'une oreille attentive, prenant le temps d'envelopper la jeune fille d'un cosmos chaleureux et réconfortant. Sa seconde mère, la seule s'étant occupée d'elle, l'avait soutenu tout le long de son apprentissage et était aujourd'hui prête à la laisser partir sans aucune certitude de retour. L'amour qu'Athéna portait à ses chevaliers ne cessait d'impressionner Elara jour après jour.

Cependant, tout l'apaisement que lui avait apporté sa déité le long de leur discussion avait disparu aussitôt les portes de la Maison du Grand Pope franchis. La colère l'enveloppait de nouveau. Elle en voulait au monde entier. Pourquoi Francisca ne l'avait pas prévenu de la mort d'Aédé ? À quoi cela avait servi d'obtenir l'armure du Phénix si ce n'était pas pour sa meilleure amie ? Sauver des innocents ?! Mais à quoi bon si sa vie n'avait aucun sens ?

Sentant sa tristesse remonter à la surface, Elara prit une grande inspiration alors qu'elle se trouvait juste derrière le temple du Taureau. Fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, elle ne vit pas l'occupant du temple s'apercevoir de sa présence et monter lentement les marches pour la rejoindre. Elle ne reprit conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait qu'au moment où la main de Francisca se posa sur son épaule. D'une torsion du torse, elle se dégagea de cette main dont la pitié la mettait hors d'elle. Elle se tourna d'un seul geste vers le propriétaire de ladite main pour lui lancer un regard noir, à travers son masque, mais que son maître sut très bien retranscrire à la vue de ses poings serrés et de ses épaules contractées.

\- Que me veux-tu ? Encore m'annoncer ma mort d'un de mes proches ?! Oh, mais j'oubliais, je n'en ai plus ! Commença la jeune fille sur la défensive.

\- Calme-toi Elara, je suis ici pour te parler de toi, ou plutôt de ton départ. J'ai appris par le Pope Itia que tu comptais quitter le Sanctuaire malgré tous les avertissements que tu as reçus.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?! Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi que je sache !

\- Elara... Soupira le chevalier d'or. Nous sommes amis. Je ne veux que ton bien...

Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, la Sainte du Phénix le coupa.

\- Mon bien était Aédé ! Sans elle, je ne suis plus rien !

Francisca tenta de s'approchait, mais plus il avançait plus elle reculait. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard devint encore plus compatissant, finissant d'énerver Elara. Il n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir, et encore moins quand il les connaissait personnellement.

\- Elara... Écoute-moi. Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, mais je suis désolé pour Aédé. Je sais ce que cela fait de perdre un être cher. Au début, on se sent vide, inutile. On ne trouve plus de sens à son existence... Mais dit toi qu'Aédé ne voudrait pas te voir te morfondre... Elle voudrait te voir devenir plus forte et t'épanouir... Elle voudrait...

\- ELLE VOUDRAIT VIVRE ! MAIS ON LUI A Retiré CE DROIT ! Comment des gens luttant pour la paix peuvent laisser faire ça ?! Comment peuvent-ils laisser tant de personnes mourir ?! Inutilement !

\- Calme-toi s'il te plait... Je sais que tu souffres, mais tu dois réfléchir à tes actions, ne fais pas de choix imprudents, tu pourrais le regretter...

\- La seule chose que je regrette, c'est d'avoir abandonné Aédé !

Reculant d'un pas, Elara retira son masque et le jeta violemment au sol. Au contact des dalles de marbre blanc, ce dernier se fissura en travers, du front jusqu'à la joue. À la vue de cette relique brisée, la jeune chevalière laissa couler une dernière larme, abandonnant définitivement cette partie de sa vie derrière elle, et s'enfuit en courant. Francisca, resté figé devant ce geste, se pencha doucement vers le masque et ramassa les deux parts brisés. Il fixa pendant de longues minutes les débris du dernier souvenir que lui avait laissé son élève. Le Taureau était presque sûr de ne jamais la revoir sur les terres sacrées d'Athéna, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder espoir. Il garderait ce masque jusqu'à son retour.

Il fut coupé dans sa contemplation par une main rude, mais douce se posant sur son bras. Se retournant, il ne fut pas surpris de croiser un regard orangé semblable à un soleil couchant. Son expression s'adoucit à cette vue, il avait dû sentir leurs cosmos agités. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amour, respirant son odeur. La main tendre du Sagittaire caressa doucement les cheveux de sa nuque, espérant soulager sa peine. Francisca resta quelques minutes ainsi, appréciant ce moment hors du temps et coupé du monde. Ils se trouvaient, cependant, au milieu des marches, au vu et su de tous. Ainsi, préférant ne pas ébruiter leur relation, Aeras tira doucement la main de son amant et se dirigea vers les appartements privés du Taureau. Ce dernier le suivit, perdu dans ses pensées, prenant juste le temps de poser le masque de son apprenti sur la première table qu'il croisa. Le Sagittaire le fit s'asseoir sur son lit et partit pour lui chercher un verre d'eau. Avant qu'il n'ait pu quitter la pièce, une main le stoppa. Le plus jeune venait de saisir son poignet.

\- Reste. S'il te plaît. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est de t'avoir auprès de moi.

Aeras ne rajouta rien, mais fit demi-tour pour venir se coucher sur le lit, attendant que Francisca vienne à lui. Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas, se couchant aussitôt à ses côtés. Aeras chuchota des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille du second gardien, le berçant. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sûr que le blond soit plongé dans un profond sommeil qu'il se permit de rejoindre à son tour les bras de Morphée.

~o~

Depuis près de deux mois, elle errait.

Lors de son arrivée à Paris, elle avait découvert une ville ravagée, dévastée par les incendies dont les habitants peinaient à se remettre. Se repérer dans les rues s'était avéré difficile étant donné le nombre de bâtiments détruits et les nombreux travaux. Elle avait, malgré tout, réussi à retrouver son ancien orphelinat, réduit en cendres.

Pour ce qui avait été la tombe d'Aédé, la tâche avait été plus ardue. Elle avait écumé tous les cimetières sans jamais retrouver sa trace. Jusqu'à ce qu'un horrible constat l'accable, elle savait en réalité très bien où sa meilleure amie était enterrée. Cette dernière n'avait ni ami, ni famille à part elle, bien sûr qu'elle y serait. Elara avait foncé vers le cimetière des innocents*. Arrivée là-bas, elle s'était démenée pour arriver à obtenir la liste des morts enterrés dans la fosse commune et c'est sans surprise, mais avec douleur qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur le nom d'Aédé. Elle se souvenait encore de cette sensation d'impuissance, la sensation de voir tous ses espoirs réduits à néant. La réalité était là, Aédé était morte.

Depuis ce jour, elle déambulait, les yeux dans le vide, dans les rues parisiennes pourtant animées malgré les catastrophes advenues. De temps à autre, elle croisait des personnes ayant le même regard que le sien, triste, brisé. Elle voyait bien les gens la fixer avec pitié, mais elle n'en avait cure, plus rien ne comptait de toute façon. Elle vivait dans la rue, elle mangeait quand elle pouvait, elle volait un peu, mais elle préférait éviter, gardant en tête les règles que les chevaliers d'Athéna lui avaient inculqué. En d'autres termes, elle se contentait de survivre.

Plus le temps passait, plus Elara avait l'impression de devenir misérable, de se perdre. Elle passait ses journées, couchée dans une ruelle, sans argent, sans nourriture. Elle faisait brûler son cosmos de plus en plus chaque jour, pour se réconforter, pour ne pas abandonner, pour ne pas mourir.

~o~

Un jour, alors qu'elle regardait avec envie un stand de pomme, l'une d'elle apparut comme par magie dans ses mains - elle ne dut d'ailleurs son rattrapage in extremis qu'à ses réflexes innés de chevalière -. Ainsi, elle leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un homme souriant, la chevelure courte poivre et sel. Haussant un sourcil, elle voulut rétorquer, mais l'homme la précéda.

\- C'est pour toi. Tu avais l'air d'avoir faim donc je te la donne.

Énervée qu'on la voit aussi faible, Elara répliqua, sur la défensive, un état dont elle n'était jamais vraiment sortie depuis la mort d'Aédé. Sa confiance en soi et surtout en les autres avaient tout bonnement disparu. Elle refusait de se fier à qui que ce soit ou de devenir ami avec d'autres personnes si c'était pour les perdre ensuite.

_\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'aide, je n'ai besoin de personne pour vivre, je peux me débrouiller toute seule._

Devant le regard interloqué de son interlocuteur, Elara comprit qu'elle venait, par erreur et surtout à cause de fatigue, de s'exprimer en grec. Monsieur pomme ne risquait pas de la comprendre... se grattant la gorge elle reprit, un peu plus calmement.

\- Je... Je disais donc que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, surtout pas venant d'un inconnu.

\- Tu n'en as peut-être pas besoin, mais j'ai décidé de te l'offrir quand même. Cela fait des semaines que je te vois tous les jours déambuler dans les rues, les yeux vides et plein de tristesse.

Repassant sur la défensive suite à ces paroles, la jeune chevalière s'exclama d'un ton sec et cassant :

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas de votre aide et encore moins de votre pitié !

Sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour et partit en courant, loin de cet homme, loin de ces paroles, loin de ces problèmes, elle l'espérait. De toute façon, elle avait beau fuir encore et encore, ces souvenirs la rattrapaient, ils la retrouvaient toujours, de la même façon que les Moires avait trouvé sa meilleure amie. Enfin, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle aurait aimé être un peu plus qu'une amie.

Elara avait fait cette douloureuse constatation, devant la fosse commune où le corps de la jeune fille reposait. À genoux, les mains plongées dans la terre fraîchement retournée, elle avait pleuré Aédé, elle avait pleuré sa meilleure amie, elle avait pleuré son premier amour, son premier et seul amour, elle se l'était juré. Plus jamais elle ne tomberait amoureuse à nouveau si c'était pour souffrir, encore. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour mettre un nom sur ce sentiment, et, comme d'habitude, elle l'avait encore fait trop tard, elle le faisait toujours trop tard : elle s'était rendu compte trop tard que quitter l'orphelinat était une erreur, elle avait appris trop tard pour les incendies, elle était arrivée trop tard pour la sauver et elle n'avait même pas pu l'enterrer.

À quatorze ans, elle considérait que sa vie comme gâchée, elle avait envisagé de nombreuses fois même d'y mettre fin. Mais à chaque fois, les paroles de Francisca lui revenaient en mémoire : « Dit toi qu'Aédé ne voudrait pas te voir te morfondre... Elle voudrait te voir devenir plus forte et t'épanouir ». Oui, Aédé aurait voulu la voir vivre, la voir heureuse.

Pris soudainement d'un regain d'énergie, Elara se releva subitement du coin de rue où elle s'était posé, il lui fallait manger quelque chose, elle avait besoin de force.

Le chemin pour le Sanctuaire était long.

Marchant d'un pas énergique, elle rassembla les quelques pièces qu'elle avait amassées au fil des jours. Il y avait de quoi se payer un petit repas avec. Passant sans s'en apercevoir à côté de l'homme l'ayant aidé, elle ne vit pas le sourire de fierté s'étaler sur son visage à la vue de son air déterminé. Elle s'était repris, elle avait repris espoir. Elle allait enfin pouvoir recommencer à vivre.

~o~

Croquant avec vigueur dans le pain qu'elle venait d'acheter, Elara sourit. Pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, elle avait retrouvé espoir et cette fois, elle comptait bien le garder précieusement.

Le chemin pour le Sanctuaire allait être long et surtout silencieux. La dernière fois, le voyage jusqu'en France lui avait paru un peu floue, elle n'était alors pas entièrement maître de ses mouvements, perdu dans sa douleur. À présent, la solitude la pesait, mais elle gardait espoir, elle allait revoir Francisca, Théodore, Sune et tous les autres. Elle se souvenait encore de son premier voyage, en compagnie du Taureau. Elle avait bien changé depuis, elle avait grandi, elle avait mûri et surtout elle était devenu chevalière. Et c'est pour honorer ce titre qu'elle se sentait prête à retourner auprès de sa déesse.

~o~

En arrivant au Sanctuaire, elle s'était attendue à le retrouver inchangé, un tel endroit ne pouvait être qu'intemporel. Mais dès son arrivée, alors même qu'elle n'apercevait pas encore le domaine sacré, elle avait senti un problème, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Gravissant les marches du domaine sacré, la première maison lui posa une énigme, elle était vide et surtout, sans aucune trace d'un quelconque propriétaire. Enfin, le temple était vide si ce n'était une chose, une chose qui figea Elara et la fit regretter d'être revenu. Devant elle, au milieu du temple, se trouvait l'armure du Bélier, abîmée par endroits. Cependant, un élément glaça le sang d'Elara. La Cloth n'en était plus une, elle était devenu un surplis de Spectre. Les reflets violets du Bélier firent accélérer les battements du cœur du Phénix. De deux choses l'une, la matière infernale et la présence de l'armure à cet endroit ne pouvaient avoir qu'une seule explication : Gateguard les avait trahis et en était mort. Le chevalier du Bélier n'était plus.

Retrouvant rapidement Francisca, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir un regard brisé se fixer sur elle, quelque chose de grave s'était déroulé en son absence, elle en était sûre. Du baume embauma son cœur lorsque le Taureau la fixa abasourdi avant de lui faire un des plus beaux sourire qu'elle n'ait vu de sa vie, peut-être teintée de tristesse, mais magnifique quand même. Elle s'approcha doucement et le serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'elle put. C'était fini, elle ne l'abandonnerait plus, plus jamais, il était sa famille.

La jeune femme s'assit sur la chaise en face de Francisca et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée :

\- Que s'est-il passé durant mon absence ?

Le regard du second gardien se voila. Elara commença à élaborer mille et uns scénarios catastrophe dans son esprit. Hadès s'était-il réveillé ? Avait-il attaqué le Sanctuaire ? Gateguard lui avait vendu son âme ? Francisca souffla, éreinté.

\- Un conflit intérieur a eu lieu... De nombreux chevaliers ont été envoûtés par de la magie obscure et... certains d'entre eux nous ont quittés...

\- Raconte-moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir. Ajouta Elara, le regard suppliant.

\- Durant ton absence, les armées d'Hadès ont commencé à s'éveiller. De plus en plus de chevaliers étaient envoyés sur le champ de bataille pour les repousser. Mais des rumeurs parcouraient le Sanctuaire. Fondés ou pas, certains chevaliers affirmaient qu'un espion d'Hadès y était présent. Bien sûr, la plupart des Saints refusaient d'y croire, nous avions tous juré allégeance à Athéna. Enfin, nous avons tous réfuté ce bruit qui courait jusqu'à ce jour sombre...

~o~

_Hakurei parcourait le Sanctuaire en courant, il était à présent sûr que cette rumeur n'en était pas une, un espion était véritablement présent au Sanctuaire, il le sentait. En temps que protecteur d'Athéna, il se devait de le stopper. L'arrivée imminente de la Guerre Sainte rendait tous les chevaliers nerveux. Le Grand Pope n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de soucis. Mais alors qu'il courrait toujours, Hakurei sentit une odeur familière, destructrice, l'odeur du monde des morts... _

_Il se stoppa immédiatement à la vue de silhouette encapuchonnée présente sur la plaine emplie de colonnes brisés et autres morceaux de temple. _

_\- Serait-ce donc toi le traître qui s'est vendu à Hadès ! Armant son poing, il cria. Allez, montre-moi ton visage !_

_C'est alors que la cape noire se déchira, laissant apparaître, sous les yeux angoissés d'Hakurei, le visage froid de son propre frère, de son jumeau tant aimé, Sage. _

_\- Sage ?! C'est incroyable... que fais-tu ici ?_

_Son frère se contenta de lui jeter un regard glacial, le visage de marbre._

_\- Sage ! Hurla Hakurei, espérant le réveiller de sa transe._

_Le regard du plus âgé des deux frères se fixa alors sur la faille derrière son jumeau, une faille menant droit au puits des Enfers. Il réfléchit. Une faille dans le monde des morts... Sage appelait les âmes errantes de la bouche des Enfers ! Si cela continuait... Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par la voix de son frère. _

_\- Hakurei ? Que fais-tu en cet endroit ? L'interrogea le Cancer d'un ton glacial._

_\- Je voulais en savoir plus sur cette rumeur qui court au Sanctuaire. On dit que quelqu'un essaierait de réveiller les armées d'Hadès au sein même du Sanctuaire ! J'ai suivi l'odeur du monde des morts et je suis tombé sur toi. J'aimerais que tu cesses de faire des choses bizarres._

_\- Des choses bizarres ?_

_Hakurei pointa un doigt accusateur sur son jumeau._

_\- Tu es en train de te fourvoyer en tant que chevalier d'or ! Referme immédiatement la faille que tu as créée ! L'averti Hakurei. _

_\- Je ne le puis !_

_\- Serais-tu en mission secrète ? Proposa le plus jeune, espérant encore que son frère ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait être, un espion au service d'Hadès. _

_\- Hakurei..._

_Le sus nommé le regard quelque peu surpris par le changement de ton du Cancer. Lui qui avait l'air un peu distant paraissait maintenant hostile et près à attaquer. Le chevalier de l'Autel fronça les sourcils. Son frère le fixa dédaigneusement et s'exclama :_

_\- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi alors que tu n'es qu'un chevalier d'argent ?!_

_\- Sage ?_

_\- Tu as beau être mon frère, tu n'as pas à interférer dans des affaires qui concernent les chevaliers d'or, et si tu t'obstines... Menaça le chevalier d'or._

_Un amas d'âme avait commencé à se former dans le creux de sa main droite. Sans qu'Hakurei ait pu réagir, ces âmes, maintenant enflammés, le touchèrent à l'épaule, puis d'autre, et encore d'autre. Il grogna de surprise et de douleur._

_\- _Seki Shiki Kisôen _?! Les âmes de défunts s'embrasent ! Gronda Hakurei, luttant contre la brûlure. _

_\- Disparais d'ici mon frère... _

_\- Non... Souffla le plus jeune._

_\- Hakurei chevalier de l'Autel !_

_Le brasier autour du chevalier d'argent augmenta, l'enveloppa bientôt entièrement. Ça y était, son heure était venue. Il allait mourir, tué de la main de son propre frère, quelle désillusion. Lui qui pensait finir sa vie en affrontant des Spectres, allait mourir, seul, tué par la personne qu'il aimait le plus... Non... Cela ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça... Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Il fallait qu'il protège Athéna ! _

_De son côté, Sage resta de marbre devant la vision du corps de son frère, couvert de flammes bleus. Jetant un regard froid sur le brasier et déclara simplement :_

_\- Pour le retour de l'âge d'or !_

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour terminer sa mission, une chose invraisemblable se produisit. Les flammes se mirent à tournoyer, de plus en plus vite. Cela était incompréhensible... Le brasier se mit à changer de forme. Puis, au milieu de ce tourbillon de flamme apparu une forme noire, une ombre sinistre. _

_\- C'est impossible ?! Glapit le Cancer._

_Une brèche vers le puits des Enfers s'ouvrit sous les yeux stupéfaits de Sage, aspirant toutes les âmes vers le monde souterrain. Une faille du cercle de l'Enfer venait de s'ouvrir et les flammes ainsi que les âmes retournaient au Royaume des morts sous les yeux ébahis de Sage._

_Les âmes enflammées continuèrent à tourbillonner jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette apparaissent en leur centre : Hakurei de l'Autel. Les deux ouvertures du Puits des Enfers se faisaient, ainsi, face, de même que leurs deux créateurs. _

_\- Hakurei... Tu as ouvert un passage pour t'y dissimuler au tout dernier moment ?_

_\- Sage ! Un sourire de fierté s'afficha sur son visage. Aurais-tu déjà oublié que même si je suis un chevalier d'argent, nous nous sommes affrontés pour recevoir l'armure du Cancer ! Ma cosmoénergie est comparable à celle d'un chevalier d'or ! Je suis tout aussi puissant que toi !_

_Levant un doigt vers le ciel, les âmes entourèrent son corps et emprisonnèrent celui de son frère._

_\- Tu as parlé « d'âge d'or », Sage... Qu'entendais-tu donc par-là ? Pourquoi as-tu tellement changé ? Déplora le jeune chevalier de l'Autel. _

_Le regard d'Hakurei se voila. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre son frère, il ne voulait pas lui ôter la vie... Mais il ne pouvait en être autrement, il avait attaqué le Sanctuaire, les traîtres à la solde d'Hadès devaient périr... _

_\- Je vais directement le demander à ton âme, Sage ! _Seki Shiki Mekai Ha_ ! Hurla Hakurei, donnant le plus de puissance qu'il pouvait dans cette attaque._

_Alors que l'âme de son frère s'extrayait de son corps, il vit une chose bizarre, un papillon blanc vola près de ses yeux, un papillon de cosmos. _

_\- Un papillon ? Sage, ton âme..._

_Ce n'était pas normal. Devant son regard horrifié le Cancer releva la tête et un immense papillon venait d'apparaître sur la moitié de son visage. Puis, des milliers de papillons jaillirent du corps de son frère et commencèrent à attaquer Hakurei. _

_\- Mais d'où sortent tous ces papillons ?! J'ai l'impression qu'ils me rongent le corps ! Bon sang ! S'écria l'Autel._

_\- Tu as raison... Répondit Sage en se relevant, le regard toujours aussi inexpressif. Ce sont des _Fairies_, les papillons du monde des morts. Ils vont emporter ton corps au plus profond du Mont Praesepe !_

_\- Des _Fairies_ ?! Tu es sérieux Sage ?_

_\- Hakurei... As-tu déjà réellement étudié les anciennes mythologies ?_

_\- Hein ? Répliqua le sus nommé, abasourdi. _

_\- Il a existé une époque où dieux et humains ont vécu en harmonie, un âge d'or. Mais les humains jaloux et avides ont commencé à se battre, tuant père, mère, frère et sœur, provoquant des combats incessants puis des guerres... Les dieux, las de tous ces agissements ont alors décidé d'habiter les cieux ! Les hommes sont tombés dans les affres de la guerre et de la corruption._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Sage ?! Rétorqua Hakurei, le regard quelque peu effrayé._

_\- Afin que les Dieux et les humains puissent de nouveau vivre en harmonie. Un ordre et une discipline implacables sont nécessaires ! Et les seuls capables d'y parvenir sur cette Terre sont les personnes les plus puissantes en ce monde, et ayant atteint le septième sens ! Les douze chevaliers d'or ! Le regard sombre, il ajouta. Athéna est trop bornée pour obtenir une paix durable. Nous le savons ! La seule divinité de taille à réaliser pareil exploit est le seigneur Hadès !_

_\- Tu as dit « nous » ... Mais alors... Les traîtres du Sanctuaire ne seraient autres que les chevaliers d'or ?! Croassa le plus jeune des jumeaux. _

_\- Je dirais plus opposants et... Nous allons tous gouverner ce monde ! En tant que chevalier du Cancer, je vais constituer une armée d'esclaves sous mes ordres en utilisant les âmes des défunts dans des corps d'hommes vivants. _

_\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Reprends tes esprits ! SAGE ! Cria Hakurei en tentant d'attaquer son frère. _

_\- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas interférer dans ma mission ! Répliqua le Cancer d'une voix blanche. VA EN ENFER !_

_Sage venait de réussir à le pousser dans la faille. Hakurei hurla, les âmes l'entourant lui faisaient horriblement mal. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport au regard glacial de son frère, à son comportement, à sa trahison. Cela ne pouvait pas être son frère ! Sage n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il y avait un problème, il y avait _forcément_ un problème. Retrouvant espoir, Hakurei activa son cosmos, prêt à se battre contre son propre frère. Il savait comment en finir. Voyant cela, Sage eut un air surpris, il s'attendait sans doute à gagner plus facilement._

_\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as activé la technique du _Seki Shiki Kisôen_ ?! Tu es fou, tu vas utiliser cette technique alors que tu es sous forme astrale toi aussi ?! Tu vas te transformer en brasier et de disparaître ! _

_\- Je ne vais pas disparaître... Ajouta Hakurei d'un air mystérieux. Aurais-tu oublié Sage... qu'où que nous allions, ce serait ensemble ?!_

_Sous les yeux ébahis de son frère ainé, le chevalier de l'Autel venait de se transformer en brasier._

_\- Non... ! Tu as décidé de m'emporter avec toi dans la mort ?! _

_\- Exactement et c'est toi-même qui l'as dit ! Finit l'Autel en saisissant son frère par les épaules, un sourire fier sur le visage. Ensemble à jamais !_

_\- Hakurei ! Hurla Sage, le visage tordu par la colère._

_\- _Seki Shiki Konsô Ha_ !_

_Une immense lumière envahit le Sanctuaire, brûlant les papillons maléfiques enveloppant les jumeaux et ne laissant derrière elle que le vide, le silence. _

_Des pas résonnèrent alors dans la plaine dépeuplée. Des bruits métalliques, brisant le calme présent. Une silhouette avançait, droite et fière, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres. Des papillons des enfers voletaient autour d'elle, créant de curieux reflets sur l'armure qu'il portait, celle du chevalier du Bélier. _

_\- Quelle puissance ! Serait-ce le résultat de l'explosion due au mélange des papillons et des âmes chargées en puissance du cercle des âmes ? Les utilisateurs de ces techniques sont vraiment effrayants. Seulement... Ils sont aussi stupides... s'entretuer entre frères... Quel dommage... Il tendit la main et un papillon se posa sur le bout de son doigt. Notre plan est retardé. Il est dommage d'avoir perdu Sage. Et de la main d'un chevalier d'argent de puissance égale à un chevalier d'or qui plus est... Je reconnais bien là celui que l'on pressentait pour devenir le nouveau Grand Pope. Nous n'aurions pas dû sous-estimer ce jumeau... Mes _Fairies_ adorés, recherchez-le ! Dans le monde des morts ou des vivants, partout ! Crois-moi, ajouta le traître en levant ses yeux, noirs comme la braise, corrompu par le mal, vers le ciel. Hakurei, tu n'échapperas pas à Gateguard du Bélier._

~o~

_À l'autre bout du Sanctuaire, une lumière transcenda le ciel, laissant se dessiner une ombre, une forme humaine en armure. Des flocons apparurent, voletant aléatoirement. Krest du Verseau fit son apparition, vêtu de son armure d'or. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa complètement, elle laissa apparaître un immense bloc de glace. Dans ce bloc de glace, se trouvait deux silhouettes, deux chevaliers. _

_\- Heureusement que j'ai pu te sauver au dernier moment, sinon... tu seras mort... Hakurei !_

_Le chevalier du Verseau brisa le bloc de glace d'une simple pression du doigt, laissant Hakurei et Sage s'effondrer sur le sol, encore enlacés. Soutenant son frère par la taille, Hakurei se redressa et adressa un sourire espiègle au Verseau. _

_\- Cela faisait partie de mon plan et je suis heureux que vous veniez toujours à ma rescousse... Ô Krest du Verseau ! _

_« Il est incroyable... Pensa Krest. Mais grâce à lui, j'ai compris ce qui se tramait au Sanctuaire. Hadès, cette fois, tu as une stratégie vraiment terrifiante... en possédant l'esprit des douze chevaliers d'or ! »_

_\- Sage a été le premier à se rendre compte du danger qui régnait au sein des douze maisons et il a volontairement servi d'appât pour le lavage de cerveau en sachant que je le libérerais. Ajouta Hakurei, sortant Krest de ses pensées. Je vais en annuler les effets ! Les effets du papillon qui contrôlait son corps devraient avoir disparu... Il leva le doigt, chargé de cosmos destiné à soigner son frère. Réveille-toi Sage ! _

_Il plaqua son doigt sur le cœur de son frère, faisant luire l'armure du Cancer. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux. Se réveillant d'abord lentement, il se releva brusquement lorsqu'il vit son jumeau penché au-dessus de lui. _

_\- Hakurei ? Où suis-je ? Ces blessures ? C'est moi qui... ?_

_Retrouvant le sourire devant la reprise de conscience de son frère, enfin redevenu normal. Hakurei, éclata de rire, naturellement, sans se soucier des dangers planant sur le Sanctuaire, sur eux et sur Athéna elle-même. _

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis du genre solide ! Il adressa un sourire affectueux à son frère. Nous avons dû nous affronter à pleine puissance, car c'était le seul moyen de tromper nos adversaires. _

_Le Verseau se perdit dans ses réflexions intérieures : « Oui... C'est une question de temps avant que nos ennemis se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont pas morts ! L'ennemi a pour but de nous détruire de l'intérieur ! Cet ennemi doit être très puissant pour avoir réussi à laver le cerveau des chevaliers d'or ! » Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux échangeaient des informations. Sage avait loupé tellement de choses en étant possédé. _

_\- Sage, tu as pu savoir qui se trouvait derrière tout cela ?_

_\- Malheureusement, non, je suis désolé. Répondit le chevalier du Cancer tristement. Je n'ai compris ni quand ni comment on avait réussi à ronger mon âme et mon esprit. Si mon armure ne m'avait pas protégé des attaques astrales, la possession de mon esprit aurait été totale ! _

_\- Le pire est qu'il n'y a peut-être plus un seul chevalier d'or qui ne soit pas sous emprise ! Ajouta Hakurei._

_\- Je pense que le Grand Pope et la déesse Athéna ont dû se douter du danger, confia Krest, restant de glace malgré la situation. _

_C'est alors qu'une étrange et horrible sensation prit possession des trois chevaliers, les figeant tous les trois. _

_\- Vous avez senti ?! Souffla le chevalier de l'Autel._

_\- Oui, cela venait du palais du Grand Pope ! Compléta son frère._

_« Mon ami... » Pensa Krest avant d'ajouter à voix haute un fait qui fissura son cœur, pourtant réputé de glace. _

_\- Le Grand Pope... Il a été assassiné ?!_

~o~

_*****_** POINT HISTOIRE (pour ceux que ça intéresse) : **_**Le cimetière des Innocents**_** est un cimetière parisien populaire. Au XV****e**** siècle, de nombreuses personnes y ont été enterrés. Selon leur richesse, les morts étaient répartis entre des tombes ou la fosse commune. En raison de l'insalubrité des lieux et d'un usage continu pendant au moins 15 siècles, le cimetière des innocents fut fermé dans les années 1780 après que les murs de la cave de maisons voisines, rue de la Lingerie, ne s'écroulent sous le poids des ossements. Après sa destruction en 1784, il fut remplacé par le **_**marché des innocents**_**.**

**De nos jours, il ne reste plus que la **_**fontaine des innocents**_**, élevée au XVI****e**** siècle en bordure du cimetière et qui fut depuis profondément réaménagée.**

**Je vous préviens tout de suite, la partie en italique est trèèès longue et va durer un certain temps. Elle représente quand même 2 tomes de manga complet à réécrire... Du coup, les 2 prochains chapitres lui seront consacrés, voire plus si nécessaire. **

**Voilà, un chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review. **


	6. Ch V - Le traître

_**Est-ce que je poste toujours mes chapitres à des heures impossibles ?! Mais non voyons, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. XD**_

_**Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout beau. Mais je me dois de vous prévenir, retranscrire par écrit un manga... c'est une plaie... J'ai galéré à faire le tri entre les monologues intérieurs, l'audiodescription des situations par les personnages et le tsunami de dialogue qui m'est tombé dessus. Parce que vous avez sans doute dû le remarquer, mais les dialogues ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc... je leur préfère mille fois les descriptions. En bref, j'ai galéré donc soyez cléments s'il vous plait x)**_

_**Previously on **_**La Résurrection du Phénix**_** (oui je fais comme dans les séries XD) : Elara, après enfin réussi à faire le deuil de sa meilleure amie en s'enfuyant à Paris, revient au Sanctuaire. Mais c'est seulement pour le trouver ébranlé après un conflit intérieur meurtrier qui les a notamment privés d'un chevalier du Bélier. Demandant des explications à son maître, ce dernier la version des faits racontés par Hakurei de l'Autel, un des seuls chevaliers maitres de ses mouvements durant tout le conflit. Le récit débute donc par la trahison de Gateguard du Bélier et l'assassinat du Grand Pope, chef de la chevalerie sacrée.**_

~o~

_\- C'est impossible... _

_\- Tu as senti ? _

_\- La cosmoénergie du Grand Pope vient de disparaître. _

_Alors que les deux jumeaux tentaient, en vain, de trouver une explication à cette situation. Krest leva des yeux fatigués et tristes vers le ciel. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le Grand Pope ne pouvait pas être mort... Les chevaliers ne pouvaient pas se retrouver sans chef à l'orée d'une guerre sainte... Le leader était censé être dans les derniers à mourir. Il était censé donner sa vie au combat et non mourir, comme ça, dans son palais, tué par un traître. « Pourquoi... mon ami... ? » Pensa finalement Krest, levant un regard brisé vers le ciel, vers le Palais du Pope. _

_Ne laissant pas le temps à Krest de contrôler ses émotions pour revêtir un masque de parfait chevalier des glaces, Hakurei sembla sortir de la transe dans laquelle il était entré en apprenant la mort de son supérieur et commença à courir vers les temples zodiacaux en grognant. _

_\- Sage, il faut y aller !_

_\- Hakurei ! Attends ! Lança le Cancer en stoppant son frère d'une main sur l'épaule. Tu sais qu'il nous faudra traverser les douze maisons avant d'arriver au palais du Grand Pope ! Chaque maison est protégée par un chevalier d'or dont le cerveau a été corrompu ! On ne peut pas foncer là-bas tête baissée ! Il nous faut un plan._

_\- Tu me demandes de laisser l'assassinat du Grand Pope impuni ?! C'est cela ?! Répliqua directement le chevalier de l'Autel, sur la défensive. _

_\- Calme-toi Hakurei ! Tu es Autel ! Tu es celui chargé d'assumer le poste de Grand Pope s'il venait à disparaître ! Et il n'est pas question que tu ailles inconsciemment vers une mort certaine !_

_Hakurei écarquilla quelques secondes les yeux, devant le poids de cette révélation. Il avait oublié ce détail. Dans son esprit, le Pope Itia était presque immortel, il ne pensait pas être un jour témoin de sa mort, pas si vite... Mais les faits étaient là. Le Pope n'était plus et il se devait de prendre ce rôle qu'on lui avait attribué, cette fonction si précieuse pour l'avenir et la guerre à venir. L'armée de chevaliers avait besoin d'un leader et si ce leader devait être lui, il assumerait son rôle. Même s'il devait se battre jusqu'à la mort pour ça, même s'il devait ôter la vie d'un homme, d'un assassin. On l'avait préparé à ça toute son enfance, cela allait peut-être être la première fois, mais certainement pas la dernière... Surtout au vu de la guerre à leurs portes. Éreinté par ce poids rajouté sur ces épaules, il tomba à genoux. _

_\- Malédiction ! _

_\- Je suis aussi dépité que toi, mon frère. Nous avions encore tant de choses à apprendre de lui. Quelle ironie... Nous allons devoir affronter et perdre nos amis._

_\- Non ! Nous sommes encore là tous les trois ! Et je pense qu'il reste encore de nombreux chevaliers d'argent ou de bronze qui n'ont pas été corrompus ! On doit d'abord les trouver et nous rassembler ! Je suis certain qu'il y a un moyen de délivrer les chevaliers d'or de leur possession !_

_\- Hakurei... Le coupa son frère. _

_\- Le plus important est d'abord de vérifier que la déesse Athéna est saine et sauve. _

_\- Je vais m'en occuper. Rétorqua Krest. Elle se trouve à Blue Graad. Il faut absolument la protéger au vu des événements. _

_\- Sage et moi allons nous séparer et rechercher d'autres camarades ! Nous devrions pouvoir défaire aisément ce contrôle mental s'il n'est pas trop puissant. Finit Hakurei en s'éloignant pour rejoindre les quartiers des chevaliers d'argent._

_Un « Sage » prononcé calmement par Krest coupa ce dernier dans son élan et il s'arrêta, écouter le Verseau, avant de rejoindre son frère. _

_\- Tu es le plus intelligent. Ne sois pas trop sévère envers sa témérité._

_\- Je le sais. Je promets de le protéger._

_\- Bien. Encore une chose... Ajouta le Verseau en se tournant. Utilise tous les moyens ! Cela pourra sûrement te sauver si tu es dans l'embarras. Tâchez aussi de rester en vie, tous les deux !_

_Le « Promis » prononcé par Sage résonna quelques secondes dans les ruines les entourant, synonyme d'une promesse qu'il n'était pourtant pas sûr de tenir, alors que Krest disparaissait vers Blue Graad._

~o~

_Devant le temple du Bélier, Gateguard veillait, entouré de ses _Fairies_. Son plan avait échoué, mais il y croyait encore. Rien n'était perdu. S'adressant au vide, il grogna. _

_\- Vous m'avez bien trompé. Sage, Hakurei ! Tout était planifié. Décidément, je hais ce chevalier d'argent ! Mais il est trop tard, de toute façon. La paix ne régnera plus sur cette planète ! Nous garderons le cap pour revenir à cette époque dorée que nous avons perdue ! La tyrannie est une manière d'obtenir une sorte d'harmonie. Et c'est moi qui vais accomplir ce vœu que tu caressais... Grand Pope Itia !_

~o~

_Depuis les ruines entourant le Sanctuaire, deux silhouettes bien connues sautaient de bâtiments en bâtiments, pour arriver le plus vite possible. Les chevaliers du Cancer et de l'Autel avançaient le plus silencieusement possible. Hakurei pensait à ses camarades chevaliers d'argent peut-être encore présents dans certains de ces bâtiments, il les espérait sains et saufs. Mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par le cri de son frère._

_\- Hakurei, regarde ! Les bâtiments sont en feu !_

_\- Comment est-ce possible ?_

_Rapidement, ils s'aventurèrent au cœur de l'incendie, réfléchissant à l'ampleur des dégâts._

_\- Sage, cherchons nos camarades !_

_Le chevalier du Cancer acquiesça, partant vers la gauche tandis que son frère partait explorer la droite. _

~o~

_Parcourant les allées entourant les bâtiments enflammés, Sage tenta de trouver des signes de vie, mais ne vis personne. L'incendie aurait débuté après leur départ ? Mais, alors, qui aurait mis le feu ?_

_Sentant un grand danger, il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son frère le plus rapidement possible. Mais alors qu'il bifurquait, il fut coupé dans son élan par une attaque soudaine qui le mit au sol. Cette déferlante de cosmos provenait de l'arrière d'un bâtiment. Remettant ses idées au clair en quelques secondes, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre quelle en était l'origine. Une voix résonna alors que derrière les flammes._

_\- Quel dommage que tu aies décidé de nous quitter. Mais ça tombe bien, car j'ai toujours eu envie de t'affronter et de tester ta puissance. Même si ça doit nous prendre mille jours !_

_Une armure aux grandes cornes et aux reflets incandescents apparut. L'or avait une teinte spéciale à côté de ces immenses flammes. Des yeux violets bleutés emplis d'une froideur peu habituelle le fixèrent._

_\- Francisca du Taureau ! Toi aussi, tu es tombé dans les griffes de l'ennemi ?! S'étonna Sage._

_Affligé de voir son frère ainsi manipulé, le Cancer le fixa d'un air triste. Il se mit dans le même temps à songer à son frère, coincé dans l'incendie ravageant les quartiers des chevaliers d'argent. Tout ceci n'était qu'un piège perpétré par le traître pour les éliminer. Il espérait que son frère soit en sécurité._

~o~

_Le frère en question portait un sourire triste en fixant les trois chevaliers d'argent juchés sur les arcades à quelques mètres de lui, des papillons noirs ornant leurs visages méprisants. _

_\- Vous allez bien vous tous ? ... Il semble que j'arrive trop tard. _

_\- Ne nous en veux pas, Hakurei. Nous n'avons rien contre toi. Tu as toujours été à part. Commença le chevalier de la flèche, Arkhon, ses yeux violets brillants d'une étincelle de dédain. _

_Ce fut son collège, Fotia du Centaure, qui reprit. _

_\- Oui, tu as beau être un chevalier d'argent, tu es vraiment très différent. Il ajouta ensuite d'une voix plus dure. Il est temps de mettre en œuvre l'ère d'harmonie pensée par les chevaliers d'or !_

_\- Meurs Hakurei ! Hurlèrent-ils en cœur en se jetant sur lui._

_\- Mince. Cette guerre est vraiment détestable. Souffla Hakurei en grimaçant. _Seki Shiki Mekai Ha !

_Autour de son doigt levé au ciel, les âmes tournoyèrent, attaquant ses frères chevaliers. Au fond de lui, Hakurei s'en voulait, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se défendre et assommer ses adversaires, il en allait de la survie de la paix sur Terre... Les âmes furent rejointes par ces maudits papillons._

_Les corps des trois chevaliers d'argents s'effondrèrent au sol, inconscients, tandis qu'Hakurei écrasait, sans aucun remord, un papillon dans son poing. _

_\- Les _Fairies_ n'ont pas encore totalement pénétré leurs esprits. Cela signifie que le lavage de cerveau est très récent... Et que l'incendiaire est encore ici._

_D'un mouvement du bras, il créa une bourrasque qui le débarrassa des derniers papillons restant. _

_\- Montre-toi ! Je ne suis pas une cible aussi facile que les autres !_

_Un bruit d'armure résonna dans son dos. L'ennemi était là. _

_\- Tu as battu facilement tes propres camarades. Mais avec moi, ce sera différent. _

_L'identité du traitre laissa Hakurei stupéfait. Il se retourna au bout de quelques secondes, toujours abasourdi. _

_\- Cette voix. Ce n'est pas possible... C'était toi le plus proche du Grand Pope ! Mais alors pourquoi ?!_

_Le visage impassible de Gateguard du Bélier apparut clairement devant le chevalier de l'Autel. Et la froideur dans le son de sa voix lui glaça le sang._

_\- Mes motivations n'ont pas changé Hakurei. Même après l'avoir tué de mes propres mains !_

_\- C'est toi... L'assassin ?! Mais enfin, tu comprenais et respectais les préceptes du Pope Itia !?_

_\- Certes, mais ce pauvre vieillard, à son âge, ne pouvait espérer accomplir ce rêve qu'il caressait tant. Le Bélier tournait lentement autour d'Hakurei, de plus en plus menaçant. Et pour que cette harmonie tant désirée puisse se réaliser, il fallait qu'il disparaisse !_

_\- Gateguard ! Espèce de traître ! Hurla le chevalier d'argent, fou de rage devant tant de désinvolture._

_\- Ne serait-ce que pour t'avoir choisi comme successeur alors que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir mettre en œuvre son projet de paix et d'harmonie !_

_L'armure du Bélier commença à luire. Gateguard préparait une attaque, mais Hakurei était trop abasourdi pour tenter quoi que ce soit._

_\- Mais enfin, tu étais le plus fidèle des serviteurs du Pope Itia ?! Alors, comment en es-tu arrivé à l'assassiner ?_

_\- C'est bien cela le problème ! Vociféra Gateguard. _Force Soar !

_Un immense bélier de cosmos apparut dans son dos. Le frère de Sage eu à peine le temps de se préparer à l'impact que déjà, la bête était sur lui. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir l'attaque directe d'un chevalier d'or, son armure non plus. Cette dernière se fissura alors qu'il se fit projeter au sol en hurlant sous la douleur engendrée. Et le Bélier frappa, encore et encore._

_\- La puissance de ce bélier est incommensurable, comme celle de la cosmoénergie qui m'habite ! La route des douze constellations du zodiaque commence par celle du Bélier et représente une vie nouvelle venant du monde des morts. Une puissance capable de parcourir les cieux et de pourfendre les ténèbres ! Mon cœur est la porte qui s'ouvre sur cette puissance ! Hakurei, que cette puissance t'emporte et te consume !_

_Et le bélier frappa une fois de plus, plus fort que jamais. Le chevalier d'argent hurla. Son cri se répercuta dans les alentours, de même que son cosmos._

~o~

_Plus loin, en plein affrontement contre Francisca du Taureau, Sage se stoppa, ayant senti le cosmos tourmenté de son frère. Le Sanctuaire venait de perdre son Grand Pope, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre également Hakurei. Il allait avoir un rôle clé dans la guerre à venir. En tant que grand frère, mais aussi chevalier d'or, il se devait de le protéger ! Il devait retourner vers lui... Mais il fut coupé par son adversaire, dont les yeux semblaient toujours aussi belliqueux._

_\- Tu en fais une tête... À quoi es-tu en train de penser ? Remarque, j'aime bien la tête que tu fais. _

_\- Francisca, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux ! _

_Sage était désespéré. Comment rendre tout son esprit à un chevalier envouté. Il songea : « Je dois absolument le battre, sinon... Non, pas le battre, je dois l'immobiliser et annuler les effets des _Fairies._ Mais comment faire... ? Il est envoûté et prêt à mourir. Mais le plus grave est cette puissance incroyable. »_

_\- Bon, tu as assez réfléchi ! S'exclama Francisca en s'agenouillant pour préparer son attaque. _Great Horn _!_

_Les cornes de son casque en avant, le chevalier du Taureau fonça vers lui, libérant une bonne partie de son cosmos. Au prix de maint effort, Sage parvint à stopper l'attaque. Les bras tremblant, il gardait tant bien que mal le Taureau à distance. _

_\- Impressionnant. Tu as réussi à me stopper et..._

_Sage avait un mal fou à le retenir, la puissance du Taureau chargeant semblait sans limite._

_\- ... Je te félicite, mais c'est inutile, continua Francisca. Tu n'es pas assez puissant face à moi !_

_Et il fonça de plus belle, enfonçant ses cornes contre le plastron de l'armure du Cancer. Dans un geste désespéré, Sage envoya un coup de genou avec toute la force qu'il put trouver, en plein sur le menton du Taureau. Ce dernier, surpris par la riposte, bascula en arrière et son casque voltigea à quelques mètres de là. Mais, malheureusement pour Sage, il se reprit vite et atterrit sur ses deux jambes, près à retourner au combat. Il souffla un « Tu es à moi ! » avant de repartir à l'attaque, le poing armé. _

_Sage riposta aussitôt. _Seki Shiki Mekai Ha !_Fut lancé et des âmes virevoltèrent vers Francisca qui les para facilement de son bras._

_\- Inutile ! Ajouta ce dernier avec un sourire calculateur._

_À peine freiné, il fonça de plus belle vers le Cancer et le percuta de plein fouet. Sage se retrouva suspendu dans l'air pendant quelques secondes. Mais celles-ci furent suffisantes à Francisca pour attaquer de nouveau, de nouveau et encore de nouveau, tel un taureau chargeant sa victime. Le corps de Sage était comme une poupée, frappé de toute part. _

_« Il ne faut pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, songea Sage en réfléchissant à un plan. Je suis comme un Taureau dans une arène, je mène la danse ! Sage, tu vas devenir un toréador qui va perdre son combat ! Bien… »_

_\- LE COUP DE GRÂCE ! Hurla Francisca, l'épaule en avant, prêt à heurter Sage de toute sa puissance. _

_Le coup atteint son but, mais immédiatement après, une nuée d'âme entoura Francisca, stoppant tous ses mouvements. Sous ses yeux ébahis, le corps de Sage venait de se couper en deux, seulement relier par des âmes. Des centaines de papillons voletaient autour d'eux._

_\- Mais ? Le corps de Sage semble se déliter comme une pelote de fil ?!_

_Soudain, Francisca vit son propre corps chuter devant ses yeux._

_\- Mais ? Balbutia-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment as-tu pu placer ta technique du _SekiShikiMekai Ha _? _

_\- Même avec le cerveau lavé, ta technique de combat reste identique. C'est ce côté sincère qui fait ton charme. Ajouta Sage avec un sourire en coin._

_\- C'est impossible. Mon attaque était parfaite. _

_\- Non, j'avoue que c'est passé près ! J'ai pu placer ma technique au bon moment._

_\- Tu te moques de moi ?! Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? _

_\- J'ai pu alors rassembler les âmes des défunts et leur demander de prendre mon apparence ce qui fait que tu t'es piégé tout seul dans ce filet d'âmes perdues._

_\- Tu m'as bien possédé ! TE FICHE PAS DE MOI SAGE ET BATS-TOI À LA LOYALE ! Vociféra Francisca, le visage déformé par une colère noire._

_\- À ton aise. Répondit Sage, souriant et calme. Mais une fois que tu auras recouvré la raison !_

_Levant le bras droit, il claqua simplement des doigts, toujours aussi détendu. Les âmes tournoyèrent de plus en plus vite autour du Taureau, se faisant se tordre de douleur. Mais Sage en avait cure, il allait rendre la raison à son partenaire de combat. Les _Fairies_ voltigèrent autour d'eux, mais Sage les chassa d'un mouvement du bras._

_Francisca tomba alors au sol, inconscient. Ne pouvant pas se résoudre à abandonner son camarade, Sage transporta son corps loin des flammes et se plaça à son chevet. Heureusement, Francisca ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre connaissance. Il se réveilla en sursaut tout en hurlant un unique nom « Gateguard ! » ce qui ne fut pas pour rassurer Sage. Qu'est-ce que le Bélier venait faire dans tout ça ?_

_\- Sage ?_

_\- Francisca tout va bien ?_

_Ce dernier attrapa brusquement l'épaule du Cancer, il paraissait paniqué._

_\- Francisca !_

_\- Pardonne-moi, Sage... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas tenté de stopper Gateguard quand il en était encore temps... Il faut l'arrêter ! Il doit se trouver près d'ici !_

_\- Hein, Gateguard ?! Répéta le quatrième gardien, abasourdi._

_\- C'est lui qui a assassiné le Grand Pope Itia, annonça le Taureau d'un air douloureux. Comment ai-je pu... avons-nous pu le laisser agir ?_

_\- C'était donc lui... ?! Il a lavé le cerveau de tout le monde avec ces papillons d'outre-monde._

_\- Il faut faire vite ! Il est en train d'essayer de détruire le cercle. Il adorait le Grand Pope encore plus que la déesse Athéna._

_\- Oui... _

_« « L'âge d'or » ... C'est pour obtenir ce résultat que tu as commis tous ces actes Gateguard ? Mais alors... Mon frère court un grand danger ! »_

~o~

_Il avait horriblement chaud. Entre l'incendie autour d'eux et la chaleur de l'effort, Hakurei avait l'impression que sa température corporelle ne cesserait jamais de grimper. En plus de cela, la dernière attaque de Gateguard lui avait cassé quelques côtes, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Le Bélier avançait vers lui, un air toujours aussi froid et méprisant sur le visage._

_\- Tu es misérable, chevalier d'argent._

_\- Comment ?! S'ébroua Hakurei en se relevant lentement à genoux._

_\- Un chevalier d'or aurait reçu ces deux attaques sans sourciller. J'avoue que l'armure d'Autel et plus solide que les autres. _

_Gateguard attrapa le cou d'Hakurei pour de nouveau le projeter au sol et l'y maintenir. D'une seule main, il gardait l'Autel prisonnier tout en crachant des paroles acerbes. _

_\- Tu es faible, Grand Pope suppléant ! Toi qui disais avoir une puissance égale à nous autres chevaliers d'or ! Et le Grand Pope, qui voulait-il protéger alors qu'il était devenu incapable d'activer ses pouvoirs ? Pourquoi avait-il rejeté son armure d'or ?! Et pourquoi t'avait-il choisi comme successeur ? _

_Fou de colère, il raffermit sa main autour du cou d'Hakurei, le visage déformé par la colère. Manquant d'oxygène, le chevalier d'argent souffla un faible :_

_\- J'aimerais connaître la réponse..._

_\- Tu as toujours été comme ça ! Toujours à faire fi des classes ! Toujours à t'amuser avec les soldats ou les chevaliers de bronze pendant les entraînements, mais aussi manquant de respect à tes ainés. Tu as suivi les entraînements du Grand Pope et pourtant, tu n'as jamais montré d'intérêt au fait de devenir chevalier d'or ! Et tu voulais gouverner le Sanctuaire ?! Quelle preuve d'irresponsabilité ! _

_Hakurei lâcha un petit rire._

_\- C'est donc l'image que je montrais ?_

_\- Tu serais bien incapable de réaliser le vœu du vieil homme... La seule chose que tu mérites, C'EST LA MORT HAKUREI !_

_Le cosmos de Gateguard flamboya autour de lui. Le frère de Sage savait très bien qu'à cette distance, l'attaque lui serait fatale. Il n'était plus en mesure de répliquer... Ainsi, il allait mourir ici, de la main de ce traître... Sa dernière pensée partit vers son frère tandis que le poing de Gateguard se rapprochait de plus en plus de son visage._

_Quelques secondes après, ne sentant pas le coup arrivé, il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le Bélier, figé en plein mouvement, quatre flèches de cosmos traversant son corps. _

_\- D'où vient cette flèche ? Elle... est intangible ?! S'étonna Gateguard, voyons les projectiles disparaitre._

_Une voix surgit alors du brasier derrière eux et une silhouette s'avança._

_\- Bon sang. Désole de vous déranger au milieu de votre conversation... Moi, vulgaire chevalier d'argent. S'exclama Arkhon, toujours en position d'attaque. _

_\- Chevalier de la Flèche... ? Sale..._

_Il fut coupé par Hakurei._

_\- Arkhon ne reste pas là ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Tu n'es pas de taille contre Gateguard !_

_\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi Hakurei. C'est juste que je ne peux plus tolérer les actes de cette crapule ! Arkhon déglutit de peur lorsque le Bélier se tourna vers lui, mais il se reprit vite. Tu ne cesses ne claironner que seuls les chevaliers d'or sont dignes d'intérêt ! Non... En fait, à part le Grand Pope, personne ne trouve grâce à tes yeux ! Tu as manipulé tout le monde, tu as incendié les lieux ! Pour qui te prends-tu ?_

_\- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à ce que les puissants puissent réaliser leurs ambitions ? Je ne dis pas que vous n'avez pas de valeur ! Je dis simplement que les chevaliers d'argent doivent savoir rester à leur place ! Et si pour arriver à mon but, cela implique votre sacrifice, alors, en effet, vous avez une valeur. Finit Gateguard, ayant regagné son calme et sa froideur._

_\- LA FERME ! Dans ce cas-là, tout chevalier d'or que tu sois tu n'as plus aucune valeur pour moi non plus ! Tu n'es même plus digne de te considérer comme un chevalier d'Athéna ! Rugit-il en passant à l'attaque._

_Les flèches qu'il lança touchèrent de plein fouet le chevalier d'or, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce. _

_\- Il ne tente même pas d'éviter mon coup ! S'étonna Arkhon._

_\- Les chevaliers d'argent sont incapables de faire preuve de recul et de discernement... Commença Gateguard en chargeant sa future attaque._

_Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un violent coup de poing venant d'Hakurei. Le Bélier encaissa durement, penchant vers l'avant et cracha une gerbe de sang sur le sol._

_\- Gateguard, je ne crois absolument pas à tes élucubrations ! Tu sais que depuis le début, or, argent, bronze... La différence n'est pas si importante que cela. Veux-tu que je te montre, Gateguard, la véritable puissance du chevalier de l'Autel ?!_

_\- La véritable puissance de la constellation de l'Autel ? Tu n'es qu'un simple chevalier d'argent... Que pourrais-tu contre moi ? Tu avais déjà perdu ce combat le jour où tu as refusé de devenir chevalier d'or ! _

_\- Je crois que tu ne connais toujours pas la terreur de l'Autel ! Voici l'heure de ton sacrifice ! Mon petit... agneau !_

_Le cœur de l'armure de l'Autel s'enflamma et des flammes jaillirent vers les mains d'Hakurei, des flammes d'argent. Elles éteignirent le feu qui rongeait les bâtiments et s'étendirent, encore et encore. Jusqu'à encercler tout le quartier des chevaliers d'argent sous les yeux ébahis de Gateguard et d'Arkhon de la Flèche, seul chevalier d'argent encore debout. Hakurei, au centre du brasier, se tenait fièrement, le bras en l'air tandis que de son corps s'échappait toujours plus de flammes. Arkhon, à genoux, observait le spectacle avec admiration. « Le brasier vient de former un énorme cercle. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Ce brasier est froid, il est différent du _Seki Shiki Kisôen_. Hakurei, comment vas-tu te battre avec un brasier pareil ? ». Gateguard, pourtant impressionné devant ce déchaînement de puissance, tâcha de garder son sang-froid._

_\- Tout ceci n'est que de l'esbroufe ! Est-ce dont là tout ce que tu peux faire ? Cette technique ne pourrait même pas égratigner mon armure d'or. Une simple technique de chevalier d'argent ! _

_\- À laquelle je me demande combien de temps, tu pourras résister, non ?! La différence de rang entre nos armures ne signifie rien pour moi ! Et ce brasier va te le prouver ! _

_\- Mensonges ! Vois comme je vais te balayer en même temps que tes flammes ! _Force Soar _! _

_Arkhon hurla le prénom du chevalier de l'Autel tandis que ce dernier recevait de plein fouet l'attaque du Bélier et disparut dans les flammes d'argent._

_\- Je dois dire que cette attaque n'était pas mal. Je suis impressionné. En tant que chevalier d'or, tu aurais pu être un adversaire de taille._

_Gateguard fixa, triomphant, le vide autour de lui. Il avança de quelques pas, mais fut vite stoppé et tomba soudainement à genoux. _

_\- Que... ? Mon corps est... si lourd... On jurerait... du plomb... mais comment ? Non... c'est mon armure qui... est lourde... Bon sang... _

_Et une voix que tous connaissaient résonna derrière le Bélier. Hakurei était debout, à peine plus amoché que tout à l'heure. _

_\- Exactement ! Ta cosmoénergie est désormais inférieure à celle d'un chevalier d'argent. Je t'avais pourtant dit que ce brasier ne se souciait pas du rang des armures. Tel est le véritable pouvoir du chevalier de l'Autel, qui fait office de substitut au Pope. Le pouvoir de destituer tout chevalier de son armure ou de sa cosmoénergie ! Ce brasier est en train de consumer ton énergie. Tu vas retomber au niveau d'un chevalier de bronze, puis d'un simple humain !_

_Gateguard, tremblant, tenta de se relever, mais n'y parvint pas. Il se hissa seulement sur ses genoux, un bras toujours au sol pour l'aider à se maintenir. Il serra les dents, une étincelle de terreur au fond des yeux. _

_\- Me destituer de... mon énergie... ? Un simple chevalier d'argent comme toi... ?! Et tu penses que je vais te laisser faire ?!_

_\- Peu importe, car je possède ce pouvoir en moi. Mais ce brasier est un feu divin qui se transmet chez tous les chevaliers de l'Autel depuis les âges mythologiques. Ta cosmoénergie est en train de retourner entièrement au Sanctuaire et à Athéna en illuminant son autel ! Un autel à la gloire des dieux ! _

_Le Bélier lâcha un ricanement sinistre, toujours au sol. Usant des dernières forces lui restant, il parvint, difficilement, à se mettre debout._

_\- Je dois dire que tu m'as bien surpris sur ce coup-là ! Un tel pouvoir entre les mains d'un chevalier, fût-il de l'Autel. Cela veut dire que Sire Itia t'avait choisi comme successeur._

_\- C'est bien possible, en effet. Mais il est trop tard pour le vérifier, vu que tu l'as assassiné de tes propres mains._

_\- C'est exact ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de suivre cette voie ! Finit-il en illuminant soudainement son cosmos. Celle qu'aspirait à prendre Sire Itia !_

_Soudain, de nouveau prêt au combat, il arma son poing et l'abattit sur le profil d'Hakurei. Surpris, celui-ci s'écrasa au sol. Les chevaliers d'argent témoins crièrent son nom, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Comment était-il possible que le Bélier puisse encore l'attaquer après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Soudain, une triste réalisation passa dans son esprit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique moyen pour que Gateguard soit encore debout. Il utilisait son énergie vitale pour combattre. Il était prêt à consumer sa vie pour gagner._

_\- Tu ne comprends donc pas, commença le chevalier d'or, que ces armures ne peuvent être portées que par des êtres élus ! Ce sont eux qui doivent protéger la paix ET GUIDER LE MONDE ! _

_\- Et c'est pour cela que tu as vendu ton âme à Hadès et utilise tes camarades comme des marionnettes ?! Pour moi, bronze, argent, or, il n'y a pas de différence ! Ils sont tous des compagnons égaux, une famille ! Et je sais que le Pope pensait la même chose ! _

_\- Comment peux-tu prétendre le connaître ? Demanda Gateguard d'une voix froide. Toi qui as fui les responsabilités de chevalier d'or ! Comment oses-tu parler de lui ainsi, insecte argenté ? Tu vas payer ton insolence !_

_Debout, mais faible, le Bélier fit brûler son cosmos. Il était entouré de papillons. Hakurei l'appela, paniqué. Les _Fairies_ étaient en train de quitter son âme ? Non, il n'était pas manipulé comme les autres. Il s'agissait de sa propre volonté inébranlable ! « Gateguard, comment as-tu pu tomber si bas ? »_

_\- Je vais te tuer de mes propres mains. Dussè-je consumer toute ma cosmoénergie pour y parvenir !_

_Son cosmos explosa, se déferlant de toute part. _

_\- Tu veux te suicider ?! Cria Hakurei, paniqué tandis que d'énormes pierres se détachaient du sol autour d'eux, sous la puissance de l'attaque._

_Le chevalier de l'Autel se maintenait difficilement à sa place. Gateguard ne répondit rien, mais il savait, il était conscient de ses actes, conscient de son sacrifice. Il se sentait redevenir humain, mais il ne voulait pas. Au fond de lui, il préférait mourir plutôt que d'être un simple humain. C'était de simples humains qui avaient détruit sa vie, volé son enfance, il refusait d'être comme eux. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour le rêve du Grand Pope. Itia était celui qui l'avait sauvé, il lui devait la vie. Il ne devait rien aux dieux, ces derniers n'en avaient cure de lui. La seule personne importante à ses yeux, la seule pour qui il était devenu chevalier d'or, pour qui il se battait était et resterait Itia._

_\- Sa puissance a suffisamment baissé pour que je puisse entrevoir ses déplacements. Les auras dorées et argentées sont en train de s'affronter ! Annonça Arkhon aux autres Argents, tentant lui aussi de résister à l'attaque dévastatrice du Bélier._

_À ses côtés, Fotia du Centaure tout aussi impressionné le suivit dans ses réflexions._

_\- La puissance du Seigneur Gateguard semble inépuisable ! Il n'utilise plus son armure pour se protéger ou se battre. Il augmente sa cosmoénergie à son paroxysme, il est en train de se sacrifier ! _

_Le cosmos à sa plus haute intensité, le Bélier passa à l'attaque. Hakurei recula juste avant que le poing ne le heurte. Ce dernier brisa le sol sous le choc. Gateguard se releva immédiatement et belliqueux, il repassa à l'attaque. Le chevalier de l'Autel le regarda faire, sans savoir comment répliquer, il voulait que Gateguard se calme, mais pas qu'il se sacrifie inutilement. « Est-ce là ce que tu souhaites réellement ? ». Il n'était pas sous contrôle. Gateguard était décidé à se sacrifier pour ses choix ! Si tel était le cas, en tant qu'ami, mais surtout en tant que chevalier de l'autel, il n'avait plus d'autres alternatives._

_\- Je t'attends Gateguard ! On va mettre un terme à cet affrontement ! Rugit Hakurei à son opposant._

_Ils crièrent en chœur, sous le coup de l'effort. Tous les deux le poing armé, ils allaient se percuter quand une armure se plaça entre eux. Sous les yeux ébahis d'Hakurei, l'armure de la balance coupa court le combat. Soudain, une douleur se fit ressentir au niveau du crâne du chevalier d'argent. Un jet de sang jaillit, l'épée de la balance l'avait touché au front. Hakurei tomba au sol, face contre terre. Le nouvel arrivant se tourna vers lui et le fixa, dédaigneux._

_\- Pas terrible... _

_\- Tu... Balbutia Hakurei._

_\- Si vous voulez tant devenir le nouveau Grand Pope, vous auriez dû vous entraîner beaucoup plus que cela, tous les deux. Allons-y Gateguard ! Ajouta-t-il en attrapant le Bélier par l'épaule pour l'aider à se maintenir debout._

_\- Attends... Souffla l'Autel. Aller où ?_

_\- La réponse est pourtant évidente. Chez nous, les douze maisons des chevaliers d'or ! Le temps est écoulé !_

~o~

_**Et voilà ! Un chapitre de plus !**_

_**Pas d'inquiétude, le prochain est déjà en cours d'écriture et ne devrais pas tarder à arriver.**_

_**Sinon, une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir )**_


	7. Ch VI - L'ultime trahison

_**Non ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Je vous jure XD**_

_**Je suis désolé pour cette longue absence... J'ai juste eu... une grande période de blanc artistique... et j'ai mis du temps à me remettre à écrire (j'ai préféré me concentrer sur le dessin, qui me détend beaucoup plus que l'écriture). Mais le chapitre est là et c'est le principal !**_

_**Petit résumé de l'épisode précédent : Effondré par la mort du Grand Pope, Sage et Hakurei entreprennent l'ascension du Sanctuaire pour mettre au clair la situation tandis que Krest du Verseau part protéger Athéna à Blue Graad. Les deux jumeaux font un crochet vers les bâtiments des chevaliers d'argent pour vérifier qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs. Mais là-bas, ils s'y font attaquer par des chevaliers d'argent et Francisca du Taureau, tous portant une marque intrigante en forme de papillon sur le visage. Sage parvient à sauver le Taureau et Hakurei ses camarades jusqu'à ce que le chevalier de l'Autel se fasse attaquer par le traître (et assassin), qu'ils découvrent être Gateguard du Bélier. Aux prix de durs efforts, Hakurei parvient à prendre le dessus sur le Bélier mais il est stoppé par l'armure de la Balance, pourtant sans porteur officiel. **_

**~o~**

_Il avait fait preuve d'inattention et la balance en avait tiré profit. Hakurei se sentait perdre pied. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il allait être mené droit à la mort. Il allait tomber dans le monde des morts, au pied du mont Presaepe... _

_Il ouvrit difficilement les paupières, le puits des Enfers apparut devant ses yeux impuissants. Ses jambes se mirent de leur propre chef en mouvement, suivant les rangées d'âmes déjà présentes. Il vit les morts plonger un à un dans le puits. Il était fatigué de lutter. Même lui, utilisateur du _Seki Shiki Mekai Ha_ ne pouvais pas échapper à la mort. _

_Mais, alors qu'il avançait d'un pas lent, il vit avec surprise une âme s'éloigner du puits. Se concentrant uniquement sur cette dernière, il resta coi lorsqu'elle passa près de lui. L'âme du Grand Pope venait de lui passer devant, entouré d'une nuée de ces maléfiques _Fairies_. _

_Concentré comme il l'était sur l'âme d'Itia, il ne vit pas son frère, qui, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser mourir, était parti le chercher aux Enfers._

_Son âme regagna son corps dans un soubresaut et il gémit. Il souffrait le martyr. Toutes ses blessures étaient encore à vif et après son séjour en tant que simple âme, il ne sentait plus qu'elles. Il finit néanmoins par ouvrir les yeux et tomba tout d'abord sur son frère, à son chevet. Ses yeux allèrent ensuite rencontrer ceux de Francisca puis d'Arkhon et de Fotia. Encore dans les vapes, il prononça une phrase sans véritable sens pour ses interlocuteurs._

_\- Sage ? Où est Sire Itia ?_

_Ces simples mots furent suivis d'exclamations de joie de toute part. Son prénom fut prononcé au moins dix fois, mais les exclamations les plus fortes furent celles des chevaliers d'argent. Arkhon s'exclama « Il vit ! Hourra ! » tandis que Fotia s'extasia avec un « Ouf, tu es un sacré fur à cuire, tu sais ?! »._

_La seule réponse qu'ils reçurent fut un gémissement de douleur. Devant cela, le sourire de Sage laissa part à un air sérieux._

_\- Il n'est pas encore sauvé ! Il perd beaucoup de sang ! L'hémorragie est stoppée. Tout va dépendre de lui et de sa cosmoénergie, maintenant. _

_\- Dans ce cas, repris Francisca, il est sauvé. Il est robuste et volontaire, aucun doute là-dessus. Faites-lui confiance et restons concentré sur notre objectif. Gateguard va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Hakurei !_

_\- Non, Sire Francisca ! C'est le chevalier de la Balance qui a blessé Hakurei. Termina Arkhon d'un air douloureux. _

_\- Le chevalier de la Balance ?! S'exclamèrent le Cancer et le Taureau en chœur._

_\- C'est impossible ! Continua Francisca._

_\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu Arkhon ?! Le suivit Sage._

_\- Oui... Il n'y a qu'un seul chevalier d'or qui possèdent des armes et ces armes étaient celles de la Balance !_

_\- Il est vrai que pareille blessure n'avait pu être infligée par Gateguard ! Mais c'est étrange... Rétorqua Sage_

_\- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_\- Aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais vu l'armure d'or du chevalier de la Balance ! Il n'y a pas eu de chevalier de la Balance depuis des années !_

_\- Mais alors ?! S'exclamèrent les chevaliers d'argent. _

_\- Qui aurais-je vu dans ce cas ?!_

_\- Je l'ignore. Le chevalier de la Balance est de nous tous le plus épris de justice et d'équité parce que son armure est la plus dangereuse de toutes ! Les armes de la Balance peuvent fendre les cieux ! Si elles venaient à tomber entre des mains ennemies, alors, cela pourrait grandement influer sur l'issue de cette guerre !_

_Tous serrèrent les dents. Il fallait absolument que ce désastre cesse. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre les armes de la Balance, pas si proche de la Guerre Sainte._

_Ils furent tout d'un coup ébloui par une immense lumière et un froid glacial s'installa._

_\- D'où vient cette lumière ?! Demanda Fotia du Centaure. On dirait une neige de cristal !_

_\- Mais alors ?! S'exclama Sage._

_Deux silhouettes apparurent dans la lumière. D'un ton calme, la voix de Krest du Verseau résonna._

_\- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Sage ! Tu as raison, l'apparition de la Balance va nous obliger à agir sans tarder ! Et à nous préparer à risquer jusqu'à notre vie pour que cette Guerre Sainte ne voie pas le triomphe des Ténèbres._

_Krest lâcha la main de sa déesse qui se tourna vers ses chevaliers._

_\- Je vous remercie de tous vos efforts pendant mon absence._

_Face à cette épiphanie, tous s'agenouillèrent devant Athéna, en signe de respect. Cette dernière reprit._

_\- C'est terrible. Cette blessure est l'œuvre de l'épée de la Balance. J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé de la bouche de Krest. Le lavage de cerveau des chevaliers d'or, l'assassinat du Grand Pope et maintenant la blessure d'Hakurei. Une blessure infligée par Itia lui-même !_

_Se penchant vers le chevalier de l'Autel, elle fit briller son cosmos et toucha doucement la blessure du chevalier. Lorsqu'elle releva sa main, la coupure n'était plus._

_\- Sire Itia était le chevalier de la Balance ?! Demanda Francisca, incrédule. Mais il est mort ?!_

_\- Sire Krest ! L'apostropha Sage._

_\- Oui, la Balance et Itia ne faisaient qu'un. J'ai pu le deviner en ressentant les vestiges de sa cosmoénergie. Malgré son pouvoir immense, il s'est toujours battu pour la paix. Tout le monde l'a applaudi lorsqu'il fut nommé Grand Pope ! Et grâce à lui, le bien a pu triompher lors de la dernière guerre sainte !_

_\- Mais pourquoi Sire Itia aurait agi ainsi ? S'interrogea Arkhon._

_\- Je ne le sais pas, mais vu son âge, il s'était préparé pour le Grand voyage est pourtant... Il s'est passé quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire !_

~o~

_Dans le palais du Grand Pope, la Balance soutenait tant bien que mal le Bélier. Se stoppant soudainement, l'armure du septième gardien se mit à briller. Et explosa. Les morceaux se séparèrent et partirent former l'armure de la Balance sous sa forme initiale, à côté du trône du Grand Pope. Gateguard s'effondra, plus retenu. Il leva lentement les yeux vers le haut des marches et fut stupéfait de trouver au-dessus du trône, une sorte de cocon de cosmos duquel s'échappait des centaines de _Fairies_._

_\- Une illusion ?! L'armure aurait bougé uniquement par le fait de sa cosmoénergie ? Vous êtes ici Sire Itia ?_

_Une voix sortit alors du cocon, ressemblant à celle du Grand Pope._

_\- J'ai fait le rêve d'un monde empli de paix et d'harmonie. Des humains qui cohabitent en bonne intelligence. Des humains et des enfants qui vivaient de toutes leurs forces._

_\- Ce n'était pas un rêve ! S'exclama Gateguard. Nous pouvons faire en sorte que tout ceci soit vrai ! Vous pouvez y parvenir ! C'est pour cela que je vous ai juré allégeance jusqu'à la mort. Pour que vos rêves s'accomplissent et que vienne l'ère des chevaliers d'or !_

_\- Tu as raison Gateguard ! Tu as toujours eu confiance en moi et tu as permis ma résurrection ! Désormais..._

_Sous les yeux ébahis et emplis de bonheur de Gateguard, le cocon de cosmos éclata et en jaillit le Grand Pope, à peine âgé de vingt ans. Vêtu des habits popaux, il impressionnait le Bélier de son charisme et de sa prestance. Entouré d'une nué de papillons maléfiques, il se tourna vers son élève._

_\- Durant près de deux cent cinquante ans, j'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour, les hommes vivraient en paix et en harmonie. Mais la réalité est tout autre ! Nous eûmes beau les sauver de nombreuses fois, ils continuèrent à se battre et à s'entre-tuer ! C'est pour cela que je vais diviser le monde en douze parties et les confier aux chevaliers d'or ! Et si quelqu'un osait briser cette harmonie, il serait éliminé sans délai ! Grâce à cette nouvelle vie que m'a offerte, ô grand Hadès, je vais accomplir ma mission ! Et si les humains ne veulent pas changer, alors je les y forcerai et j'instaurerai la paix en ce monde, par la force s'il le faut ! Finit-il, belliqueux en faisant brûler son cosmos._

~o~

_La détonation de cosmos attira l'attention. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le temple du Grand Pope._

_\- Bon sang, cette cosmoénergie ?! Grinça Francisca._

_\- C'est celle de Sire Itia... Souffla Sage._

_\- Mais ce n'est pas la douce et chaleureuse cosmoénergie qu'on lui connaissait. Je ne ressens que peine et colère en elle. Continua Arkhon._

_\- Quel sot ! Il a cédé aux sirènes du temps... Déesse Athéna, ajouta Krest en se tournant vers la déité, mon camarade a cédé aux appels des ténèbres. Je n'ai pas su le remarquer plus tôt. Laissez-moi aller affronter Itia et..._

_\- Non ! Le coupa Hakurei. C'est moi qui irai, avec Sage !_

_\- Hein ? S'étonna Francisca. Aurais-tu perdu la raison ?! Regarde-toi ! Tu es incapable de faire un seul geste !_

_\- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Arkhon. On parle du Grand Pope ! Que pourrait un chevalier d'argent contre lui ?_

_\- Oui, mais... je dois y aller._

_\- Tu te prends déjà pour le Grand Pope ? Asséna le Taureau. Ne porte pas le monde tout seul sur tes épaules !_

_\- J'y vais ! Ajouta Hakurei en se relevant difficilement._

_\- Tu écoutes quand on te parle ?!_

_Alors que tous allaient l'empêcher de commettre cet acte suicidaire, Athéna s'exprima._

_\- C'est d'accord. Je vous laisse y aller._

_\- Merci ô déesse._

_\- Mais attendez ! Les interrompit Arkhon de la Flèche. Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser y aller que tous les deux ! Même s'ils sont très puissants, ils n'y parviendront pas tous seuls !_

_Les trois chevaliers d'argent et celui du Taureau s'agenouillèrent et parlèrent en chœur._

_\- Pour vous, déesse Athéna ! Nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout !_

_\- Arkhon... Francisca... Soufflèrent les deux frères._

_\- Pour atteindre le palais du Pope, continua Francisca, il faudra traverser les douze maisons des chevaliers d'or ! Il ne faut pas sous-estimer le danger que cela représente ! Nous vous protégerons et vous permettrons d'arriver jusqu'au Pope !_

_\- On vous aidera aussi ! Renchérit Arkhon, parlant au nom de ses camarades chevaliers d'argent._

_Athéna observa ses chevaliers d'un regard tendre. Elle les aimait. Ils étaient courageux, forts et croyaient dur comme fer en leur conviction. La solidarité qu'ils se portaient transcendait la hiérarchie, qu'ils soient chevaliers d'or, d'argent ou de bronze, ils étaient tous là pour aider un camarade en danger, pour la sauver. L'humaine qu'il y avait en elle reprit le dessus sur la déité. Gallia voulait tout faire pour les aider, elle userait de tous les pouvoirs divins à sa disposition pour leur faciliter la tâche, elle se le jurait._

_\- Je vous remercie. Mais nous n'aurons pas besoin de traverser les douze maisons ! Je vais interrompre le lien dimensionnel qui lie les différentes maisons des chevaliers et ainsi, cela vous permettra de vous téléporter de maison et maison. Vous êtes prêts ?_

_Tout en disant cela, elle fit briller son cosmos et leva son sceptre vers le ciel. Le dôme invisible qui protégeait le Sanctuaire se déchira pour finalement disparaître. Sa dernière question entraîna un immense « Oui ! » prononcé en chœur par tous les chevaliers présents, à l'exception du Verseau. La déesse se tourna vers ce dernier._

_\- Tu es d'accord Krest ?_

_\- Vos désirs sont des ordres déesse._

_Le sol finit de se fissurer sous la puissance du cosmos divin et la déité se tourna de nouveau vers ses chevaliers._

_\- Je vais vous envoyer au-delà de la douzième maison ! Je compte sur vous pour vous occuper d'Itia et de Gateguard !_

_À peine eu-t-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle leva de nouveau son sceptre. Les cinq chevaliers se transformèrent en étoiles filantes et filèrent vers le palais du Grand Pope où un important combat les y attendait. Athéna fixa ses chevaliers filer par la voie du ciel. _

_\- Pardonne-moi Krest._

_\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser ma déesse. C'est mieux ainsi. Itia avait dit que ces jumeaux représentaient l'harmonie dont il rêvait. Et maintenant, grâce à eux, les chevaliers d'or et d'argent combattent en symbiose ! C'est pour cela que je pense qu'Itia avait choisi Hakurei pour lui succéder. Ils sont les mieux armés pour affronter Itia désormais !_

_\- Oui. Prions pour qu'ils réussissent. Ils ont tous le même fort désir de vouloir changer le monde !_

~o~

\- _J'aperçois le palais du Grand Pope. On va essayer de s'en approcher le plus possible ! S'exclama Hakurei d'un ton fort pour que les autres l'entendent._

_\- ATTENTION ! Hurla Francisca._

_\- Une attaque ?! Cela vient de la maison du Sagittaire ! Fit Sage, tout aussi surpris que les autres._

_\- Ne vous occupez pas de nous ! Cria Francisca aux jumeaux. Allez au Palais du Grand Pope !_

_\- Allez stopper Gateguard et Sire Itia ! Continua Arkhon._

_\- __Arkhon ! Francisca ! Crièrent les jumeaux. Mais il était trop tard pour changer d'avis, ils étaient les deux derniers chevaliers à pouvoir atteindre le palais du Grand Pope_

~o~

_Les trois chevaliers d'argent et le chevalier d'or s'écrasèrent devant le temple du Sagittaire. Le gardien, face à ses intrus, fit claquer son armure sur le sol en avançant. _

_\- Comment oses-tu traverser les maisons sacrées sans autorisations, Francisca ?_

_\- Il y a méprise. Ajouta le Taureau avec un sourire un coin, mais ne pouvant cacher son air inquiet. Je suis simplement venu nettoyer ces maisons sacrées de la vermine ! Cela te dérange Aeras du Sagittaire ?!_

_\- La vermine, c'est celle que je viens de stopper de ma flèche ! _

_Armé de son arc, le neuvième gardien fit brûler son cosmos, prêt au combat._

_\- Même manipulé, tu n'as toujours pas le sens de l'humour ! Mais ça me plaît, prépare-toi ! S'exclama Francisca en faisant lui aussi briller son cosmos._

_Les trois chevaliers d'argent, témoins silencieux, observaient les adversaires sans savoir que faire. Ils ne voulaient et ne pouvaient pas interférer dans un combat entre deux cosmos aussi puissants, leurs pouvoirs étaient dérisoires. Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas, mais furent stoppés par le Taureau. Ce dernier leur ordonna de fuir, ce combat était le sien. Peu importe s'il devait durer mille jours, le second gardien affronterait son amant. Il se devait de le libérer de son envoûtement. _

_Les chevaliers d'argent partis, il tenta de faire fonctionner la corde sensible._

_\- Aeras ! Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Tu as dédié ta vie à protéger Athéna, mais tu es en train de la mettre en danger. Tu dois te rendre compte que tu es manipulé ! Tu n'es pas maître de tes actes. Reprends tes esprits ! _

_\- Je suis tout à fait maître de mes actes. Si tu continues à insister, je devrai te tuer. _

_Le Sagittaire banda son arc, prêt au combat. Francisca eut à peine le temps d'esquiver la _Golden Arrow _qui fonça vers lui._

_Francisca, sur la défensive, croisa directement les bras pour se protéger de l'attaque suivante que le Sagittaire lui envoya. Il détestait l'idée de se battre contre son amant, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce dernier était manipulé par les _Fairies _et ne retrouverait la raison qu'après que Francisca lui ait rappelé l'importance de son rôle de protecteur d'Athéna. _

_D'un rapide pas sur le côté, il esquiva de nouveau l'arc dont Aeras se servait comme d'une épée. Il n'osait pas vraiment attaquer. Le vrai Sagittaire était toujours là, mais l'envoutement des _Fairies_ l'empêchait de gagner le contrôle de son corps. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas si simplement lui parler suffirait. Après tout, ils partageaient beaucoup en étant en couple, mais le chevalier du Sagittaire restait tout de même très secret. _

_Jouant le tout pour le tout, pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, Francisca déplia ses bras, les laissant pendre le chaque côté de son corps. _

_\- Aeras ! Je sais que tu es quelque part. Je t'en prie écoute moi. Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi, tu ne peux pas sacrifier tout ce pour quoi tu t'es toujours battu aussi simplement. La guerre contre Hadès n'a même pas commencé et te bats déjà pour l'ennemi ?! Ça ne fait aucun sens ! Tu es un chevalier d'or d'Athéna, le plus loyal d'entre nous. Tu ne peux pas déjà en finir. Pense à ta déesse, elle croit en toi ! Je crois en toi !_

_\- Cesse ! Tu n'es rien face à la puissance d'Hadès ! Tu penses pouvoir m'arrêter juste par de belles paroles ?! Inconscient ! Tu mourras pour ton idiotie ! Répliqua Aeras, le visage tordu par la rage, un air si inhabituel, lui d'habitude si impassible._

_Sans attendre, le Sagittaire tendit son arc et tira, droit vers le cœur du Taureau. Francisca eu à peine le temps d'esquiver qu'il se prit le poing d'Aeras sur la pommette et vola quelques mètres plus loin sous le choc. _

_Il se releva en se massant la joue, le regard mauvais. Il avait fallu qu'il baisse sa garde, il avait fallu qu'il se prenne un coup... Il détestait toujours autant ça. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il se jeta sur le Sagittaire qui l'avait regardé s'écraser au sol avec un regard triomphant. _

_Usant de toute la force qu'il lui resta, il maintenue le Sagittaire face à lui et fit brûler son cosmos au maximum. Son adversaire se débattit, voulant échapper à l'étreinte, mais personne ne pouvait surpasser la force physique d'un Taureau déterminé. _

_Contrastant avec la rudesse de ces actes, Francisca posa doucement son front sur celui de son vis-à-vis en soufflant doucement. Ça allait fonctionner. Ça _devait_ fonctionner ! Son cosmos réussirait à libérer son compagnon ! _

_Aeras hurla._

_Dans un grand éclat de lumière, le temple du Sagittaire tomba dans le silence le plus complet. Lorsque la luminosité baissa, deux silhouettes enlacées apparurent. Calmes et immobiles, elles semblaient comme figées dans le temps. _

_Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, mais au vu de l'absence du tatouage de papillon et du doux sourire, bien que fatigué, affiché sur le visage du Sagittaire, celui du Taureau devint resplendissant. Doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres s'unirent, juste quelques instants, pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient encore en vie, encore ensemble. Leur part dans ce combat était terminé. _

~o~

_\- Ça me fend le cœur de voir tous nos camarades s'affronter entre eux ! Avoua le Cancer d'un ton brisé. Le Sagittaire est considéré comme un des meilleurs chevaliers. Il était le plus proche de Sire Itia. _

_\- Tout se passera bien Sage. Commença Hakurei d'un ton convaincu. Nous nous battons pour que nos camarades soient libérés de leur lavage de cerveau. Ils n'ont pas trahi le Sanctuaire ! Nous avons tous été formés par Sire Itia ! Ce sont de braves gens ! Gateguard et Sire Itia aussi ! _

_\- Oui... C'est vrai que tu passais tout ton temps à les observer. C'est pour cela que Sire Itia a fait de toi le chevalier de l'Autel. _

_Oui, Hakurei était prêt à se battre. Il était destiné à remplacer le Grand Pope si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le temple d'Itia, imposant. Derrière l'esplanade de colonnes, se trouvait une immense porte. Sage et Hakurei restèrent figés quelques secondes, la suite des événements s'annonçait plus difficile. Ils allaient, sans aucun doute, devoir affronter Sire Itia et cela leur brisait le cœur. Franchissant le seuil de la première porte, ils aperçurent sans surprise le premier gardien surveillant la porte principale du palais, des _Fairies _voletant autour de lui._

_\- Je m'en doutais. Énonça Hakurei d'un ton sûr. On devra s'affronter jusqu'au bout. Écarte-toi ! Je dois absolument rencontrer Sire Itia, Gateguard !_

_\- Tu ne passeras pas, Hakurei ! Sire Itia est en train de récupérer sa cosmoénergie. Je ne vous laisserai pas pénétrer dans cette pièce avant que tout soit terminé !_

_\- Bon... Ça suffit Gateguard ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut t'apporter de nous faire nous affronter entre chevaliers ? Il ne te reste quasiment plus de cosmoénergie après mon attaque ! Pourquoi continues-tu de te battre pour Sire Itia ? Gateguard !_

_\- Quelle ironie... J'étais un être élu et j'ai pu obtenir mon armure... mais... le chevalier d'argent que tu es m'a volé ma cosmoénergie et, bientôt, je ne pourrai plus la supporter. Je sais que je ne suis plus qu'un simple humain... Pire qu'un insecte. Alors je n'ai pas eu le choix..._

_Soudainement, une énergie phénoménale se dégagea du Bélier, ce qui était incompatible avec son état actuel. Il devrait être mourant, pas regorgeant de cosmos. _

_\- C'est impossible ! S'exclama le Cancer. Gateguard ne devrait plus avoir de vitalité ?!_

_\- D'où vient cette formidable énergie ?_

_\- ... Le monde avait besoin que je le guide ! Hurla le chevalier du Bélier. _

_Sa puissance, pourtant déjà forte, explosa. Mais elle était différente de son cosmos habituel, elle était glaciale, froide, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa force vitale. Elle venait tout droit des Enfers._

_\- Hakurei ! Commence Sage en se plaçant devant son frère jumeau. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon armure d'or va nous protéger. Mais un humain normal ne pourrait supporter une telle puissance ! D'où la puise-t-il ?_

_\- La puissance de l'étoile du Bélier est née des profondeurs de la mort et donc ma puissance est liée à celle-ci ! Ajouta Gateguard en avançant, toujours plus menaçant. Les _Fairies _m'ont enfin permis de comprendre cela et leur puissance coule dans mes veines désormais ! Je vais vous terrasser._

_\- Arrête-toi Gateguard ! Lui cria Hakurei, tenant de le raisonner. Tu vas perdre ton âme ! Même sans cosmoénergie !_

_\- Qu'importe. Si cela peut permettre d'établir la paix en ce monde !_

_Le cosmos explosa et envahit la maison du Grand Pope. Sa puissance était telle qu'il se fit ressentir dans l'entièreté du Sanctuaire. _

~o~

_Athéna et Krest se coupèrent dans leur ascension._

_\- Je ressens la puissance du monde des morts dans le palais du Grand Pope. J'espère que tout va bien. _

_\- Déesse Athéna, vous vous égarez ! Il faut que vous restiez concentrée !_

_\- Tu as raison Krest. Pardonne-moi. Nous avons des choses plus immédiates à régler !_

_Le regard de la déesse se posa alors sur les trois chevaliers envoûtés lui faisant face. Théodore des Gémeaux en tête, suivit d'Adonis du Scorpion et de Cyrus, les chevaliers les toisent méchamment, prêt à tout pour les arrêter. Les cheveux azurins non-coincés par le casque de son armure claquant au vent, le Gémeau s'avance._

_\- Déesse Athéna, Sire Krest !_

_\- Laissez-nous passer. Leur ordonna Athéna, calme._

_\- Nous ne voudrions pas vous blesser... ou pire. Repris le Scorpion._

_Voir un air aussi froid sur le visage d'habitude si expressif de son amant serra le cœur de Krest, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. _

_\- Nous allons conquérir le monde ! Et Sire Itia le gouvernera à notre place ! Finit le Lion._

_\- Non ! Rétorqua Athéna d'un ton ferme. Je ne vous laisserai pas mettre un pied en dehors du Sanctuaire !_

_\- Nous n'avons plus le choix ! Mais c'est pour établir la paix en ce monde. Adieu déesse ! _

_Sur ces dernières paroles, Cyrus lança son _Lightning Plasma_, attaque qui se voulait mortelle. Mais cette dernière fut immédiatement stoppée par le _Absolute Diamond Dust _du chevalier du Verseau. Les yeux carmin d'Adonis s'écarquillèrent devant la puissance et la ruse de cette attaque._

_\- Il a réfléchi les coups portés à la vitesse de la lumière par le biais de sa glace ?!_

_\- Honte à vous chevaliers d'or ! Le fait d'avoir le cerveau lavé ne vous a pas empêché de porter la main sur la déesse Athéna !_

_La déité se plaça derrière Krest, lui prêtant son cosmos. Le Verseau, au summum de sa puissance, se plaça face à sa déesse, la protégeant de son corps. _

_\- Déesse Athéna, Sire Krest, Pardonnez-nous ! Lancèrent les trois chevaliers envoûtés, prêts à lancer leurs attaques. _

_Ils furent une fois de plus coupés par le Verseau. L'_Aurora Execution_ les frappa de plein fouet._

_\- Disparaissez _Fairies _! Quittez immédiatement notre Sanctuaire !_

_Alors que son attaque balayait les dernières _Fairies _de l'esprit des trois chevaliers d'or, Itia se mit à penser au Grand Pope, ou plutôt, ce qu'il était devenu. Ils avaient tous les deux eu une longue vie... En ce sens, il pouvait comprendre la déviance d'Itia... Mais cela n'excusait pas son geste. Ses ambitions, bien que légitimes, ne pouvaient pas être acceptés. Ils étaient tous les deux des fantômes du passé et ils restaient tous amenés à disparaître un jour ou l'autre._

~o~

_Comme en miroir, assis sur son trône, le Grand Pope pensait à voix haute. _

_\- Disparaître... comme les dieux ? Quitter ce monde encore imparfait et le laisser entre les mains d'humains condamnés à vieillir et à mourir ?! _Rien_ ne pourra changer dans de telles conditions... _Rien _! Les humains n'aiment que se battre et s'affronter ! Les humains sont comme des enfants livrés à eux-mêmes à qui on enseignerait uniquement les arts de la guerre. Il n'y a plus d'harmonie en ce monde, mais moi, je ne renonce pas ! C'est le seul moyen d'obtenir la paix ! Voilà ma profonde conviction._

~o~

_L'énergie noire émanant de Gateguard se dissipa pour laisser Hakurei devant un spectacle effrayant. La rafale d'énergie avait en effet assommé son frère en l'envoyant valser contre un mur et il se retrouvait donc seul face au chevalier d'or renégat. Car, devant ses yeux ébahis se tenait le Bélier, maintenant vêtu d'un surplis aussi noir que la nuit. _

_\- Le fou... Souffla Hakurei, ne pouvant lâcher Gateguard du regard. Tu es devenu un sujet du monde des morts. Il n'y a plus de différence entre toi et un spectre, désormais ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi en arriver à de telles extrémités ? Tu viens de renoncer à ta propre humanité. Une larme glissa sur la joue du chevalier de l'Autel. Je ne comprends pas Gateguard ! Quelle est donc cette harmonie que tu veux nous imposer ? Une harmonie que l'on ne pourrait obtenir qu'en renonçant à son humanité ?! _

_\- En effet, tu ne comprendras jamais rien ! Toi qui as renoncé à l'armure d'or !_

_\- Tu as peut-être raison... J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à ce moment-là. Le sens véritable de l'harmonie, la paix sur Terre... Le devoir des chevaliers d'or... Mais je peux t'affirmer une chose ! Hakurei, blessé, mais debout, fit brûler son cosmos. La fin de notre Sanctuaire n'amènera jamais la paix sur Terre ! Si nous continuons de faire de la ségrégation et de nier nos responsabilités, alors nous... Non, le Sanctuaire ne symbolisera que le désespoir des humains ! _

_Le plus jeune des jumeaux passa à l'attaque. Face à lui, Gateguard était prêt. _

_\- De bien belles paroles, mais combien de gens ont perdu espoir à force d'y croire ? Ce sont justement ceux qui ont connu le véritable désespoir qui peuvent aspirer à une paix forte et durable ! _

_L'énergie émanant du Bélier devenait de plus en plus massive et Hakurei eut du mal à avancer._

_\- Alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé plus tôt ? Parce que j'ai choisi la voie du chevalier d'argent ?! Mais moi, je voulais combattre à vos côtés !_

_Le poing d'Hakurei pourtant partie pour transpercer l'armure du Bélier, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son cœur. _

_\- Mais tu as choisi la mauvaise voie... Ajouta le chevalier de l'Autel, le regard empli de tristesse. _

_\- Oui... comme toi qui as choisi de devenir chevalier d'argent. _

_Sous les yeux impuissants d'Hakurei, l'énergie noire augmenta une fois de plus, peuplant un peu plus de papillon maléfique l'espace autour d'eux. Le corps du chevalier devenait de moins en moins tangible._

_\- Gateguard, tu..._

_\- Je savais ce qui allait m'arriver en confiant mon corps au monde des morts. Un chevalier sans cosmoénergie n'est plus bon qu'à jeter aux orties... Souffla le Bélier, le regard de plus en plus triste, sentant sa fin approcher._

_\- Je ne le crois pas ! Répliqua Hakurei avec force. _

_\- ... Tu t'es toujours trop focalisé sur la puissance en oubliant le souci de justice et d'équité. Il se peut qu'il y ait derrière cette porte, cette paix et cette harmonie auxquelles tu aspires, mais... Regarde-moi... Les humains ont une part d'ombre bien plus sombre que ce que tu penses !_

_Le plus jeune chevalier laissa une exclamation de surprise et de peur franchir ses lèvres quand, sous ses yeux impuissants, le corps de Gateguard commença à définitivement disparaître. _

_\- J'ai écouté les colères et les peines que Sire Itia a vécues pendant près de deux cent cinquante ans... Je ne regrette rien... Si ce n'est que je n'aurais jamais pu faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que lui au final. Si vraiment, tu es capable de restaurer la confiance envers les idéaux qu'il a abandonnés, alors... peut-être seras-tu capable de le sauver. _

_Les derniers mots du Bélier résonnèrent dans le vide du perron de la maison du Grand Pope alors que son armure reprenait sa force originelle, celle d'un bélier resplendissant, mais brillant cette fois d'un violet lugubre, si représentatif des forces d'Hadès. Le gardien de la première maison venait de s'éteindre. _

_Comme poussé par les ultimes paroles du chevalier d'or, la porte du Palais du Pope s'ouvrit enfin alors que l'armure du Bélier retournait vers son temple. Mais, à peine la porte fut ouverte que les armes de la balance, comme prises d'une force propre, entourèrent Hakurei et Sage. Pris de panique devant ces armes prête à l'attaque, le saint d'argent se jeta sur son frère en hurlant son nom pour le protéger de son corps alors qu'un des boucliers lui heurta violemment le dos, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. _

_Le choc eut pour effet de réveiller le Cancer qui se releva avec une grimace de douleur, en prononçant le nom de son frère. _

_\- Sage, tout va bien ?!_

_Mais alors que le chevalier d'or s'apprêtait à lui répondre, une voix jaillit des ténèbres de la salle popale._

_\- Parfait. Vous êtes toujours prompts à vous entraider ce qui m'a donné espoir depuis notre première rencontre. Du moins, lorsque j'étais un vieillard. _

_Et sous leurs yeux ébahis, surgit des ténèbres, Itia, dans l'armure de la Balance, avec l'apparence de ses vingt ans. _

~o~

_**Je vous jure que ce flash-back est bientôt fini ! Il finira au début du chapitre suivant ! Promis.**_

_**Mais sinon, une petite review fait toujours plaisir. )**_


End file.
